Irondad and Spiderson Series
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Irondad and Spiderson Series: It's Peter's first day back after "That Day" and it's all too much. Luckily he has Tony now. Spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War so please don't read if you haven't seen it. Father/son relationship only! Multi chapter.
1. Panic

**Hello everyone!**

 **Prompt from Erika from AO3: Maybe one where Peter has a panic attack at school because it reminds him of that day and Tony comes to help?**

 **I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes!**

* * *

 **Panic**

Peter wasn't sure how he was supposed to return to school after everything that had happened. The world may not remember that half of them had turned to ash and that the remaining Avengers had worked tiredly to reverse time and bring Thanos to his knees where Thor had delivered the final blow but Peter _did_ and it was enough to keep him up at night. He had skipped the rest of the school week, unable to leave Tony's side just yet. The events were still so raw and there was work to still be done. Monday had rolled around much to quickly for his liking and Pepper had suggested that he return to school in an attempt to bring back some normalcy to his life.

So, he dressed, kissed Aunt May goodbye (giving her an extra squeeze because this was _hard_ ) and waited at the station for the train. The first prickles of anxiety settled across his skin, raising the arms on his hair as the train cart rocked back and forth. The motion was not to dissimilar to the rocking of the flying donut he had found himself in because he was stupid and didn't stay on the _fucking bus_.

His phone chimed and Peter fumbled for his device, thankful for the interruption. His heart sped up when he saw that it was a text from Tony and hastily opened it.

 _Have a good day at school, Kid – T_

Peter smiled, letting out a shaky laugh and quickly typed back a response. _Thanks, dad – P_

He made it through the rest of the train trip, the anxiety lessening every time he re-read the message from Tony. He felt as though he could breathe easier when he was off the train as he walked to the school. As he passed his class mates he wondered how many of the had turned to ash. Had they felt it like himself? Had they been scared and alone and _lost_ -

"Peter!"

Peter took a shaky breath and smiled. "Hey Ned!"

"So? How was the mission? Did Mr. Stark help you?" Ned asked.

"Uh-uh yeah, yeah," Peter nodded. "Yeah, it was good. Fine. Not a mission. Just, introducing me to the Avengers."

Ned's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Dude, no way," he whispered.

Had Ned lived? Had he been the one to remain, confused and terrified to what was happening around him? To live in the world knowing that half the population had been cut with a snap of his fingers? Or had he faded into ash too?

"Hey, do you think you could get Captain America to sign my collector cards?" Ned asked.

"Yeah," Peter slapped his friend on the back. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Peter you are the best," Ned said. "I'm so glad I'm your guy in the chair."

"Me too."

The prickles of anxiety retuned and even re-reading Tony's message could not shake the sick feeling that coated his insides and clogged his airways. Peter just couldn't _stop thinking about it_. Ned was grounding him, even if he didn't realise he was doing it. His usual chattering about Lego and Star Wars and _everything_ focused Peter. He was here, on earth, with his best friend and not in space, flying in a donut with Ironman and Doctor Strange and Capey flying towards a _new planet he didn't even knew existed_.

Peter wished he had called it a day at lunch.

Instead he powered through to his next class; Gym.

"Oh man, not the rope," Ned moaned.

Peter patted him gently on the back, eyeing the rope himself. He waited his turn, shouting his encouragement along with the rest of his classmates until it was his and Ned's turn. The approached the rope together, Ned giving Peter a half shrug as the each gripped their respective rope. At the whistle they started to climb. Ned got a few pull up before he was sliding back down and hitting the mat with a thump.

"Go Peter," Ned panted.

Peter looked down and froze. He hadn't realised had high he climbed so quickly. Ned seemed small way down below and Peter swallowed.

He was too high.

Earth was far below him and only getting smaller.

Nothing but darkness above him.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't _breathe_.

The air was getting thinner.

His suit couldn't handle this.

His head was getting light.

He couldn't suck in enough air.

The edge of vision was getting blurry.

It was fading.

His eyes rolled back as everything went black.

His limbs loosened.

He was falling.

"Kid. C'mon Peter, open your eyes."

Peter blinked, the breath coming back all at once and he gasped, jolting upwards.

"Whoa, easy kid," strong hands were rubbing his back and Peter turned to find Tony Stark directly in his face.

"What?"

"It's okay you're on solid ground," Tony said, hands still rubbing his back. "I came to your _school_ to drop off a book you left behind."

School. Peter was at school. Not in space.

"My book," Peter panted. Breathing was getting easier but it still felt tight in his chest.

"Yeah, kiddo," Tony nodded. "How about we go get that book from my car."

"Yeah. Yeah that sounds good," Peter nodded.

Tony helped him to his feet and moved him quickly out of the gym.

Peter's cheeks burned as he knew that everyone was watching the two of them but Tony's solid arm around him and that made it worth it. They walked out of the gym in silence and out into the empty halls.

"How about we blow this joint?" Tony asked.

"Yes please," Peter agreed.

They gathered his belongings and Tony charmed the school receptionist into signing out Peter's name and then he was being buckled into Tony's ridiculous expensive car and they were speeding through Queens.

"How did you know?" Peter asked quietly as he settled in the seat.

"I didn't," Tony said. He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "I came to check on you." He cleared his throat again. "I needed to see you."

"You did?" Peter eyes were wide as he stared at the man who saved him.

"Yeah. What we went through," Tony shook his head. "It was big. You don't get over that in a weekend."

"Thanks for coming to check on me, dad," Peter said.

"Your welcome, kiddo," Tony gave him a quick smile. "So, for the rest of the day I thought we could work on your new suit."

Peter nodded. "I'd like that."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tony asked.

Shrugging, Peter sunk low in his seat. "I couldn't stop thinking about it. Everyone is acting normally. They don't know that half of them-" he cut himself off before he choke on the words.

"Yeah," Tony breathed out.

"How do I stop thinking about it?" Peter asked in a small voice.

"You don't," Tony said. "But together we will learn how to not let it rule us. It happened, we can't change that but we can change what happens next."

Peter nodded and smiled when Tony reached over the console and squeezed his arm.

"Do you think Pepper will let us have ice cream? And not tell Aunt May?"

Tony hummed. "Yes, to the ice cream. As for telling your weirdly attractive young Aunt? You had better leave room for dinner." Peter laughed and pulled out his phone as it buzzed in his pocket.

 _Dude! Tony Stark caught up from the rope! – N  
Everyone is talking about it -N  
Flash won't shut up about it-N  
Are you okay?-N  
Are you going out with Ironman?-N_

"Hey, do you think Captain America will sign some cards for Ned?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I think we can swing that."

"Awesome," Peter said and quickly sent Ned a text back informing him he was okay and that that he would get some cards signed. "Thanks, dad. For checking in on me," Peter said quietly but sincerely.

"Anything for you Peter. I mean it, son. Anything."

* * *

 **Please review and I hope you enjoyed!  
**

 **Happy reading:)**


	2. First Job

**Two in one day! What? LOL I have no life. So this was prompted by** Buckets_Of_Stars **From AO3.** **  
**

 **Okay so a prompt: Peter works at Delmar's (I think that's the name of the diner in Homecoming idk) and one of the employees if like really mean to him and picks on him and stuff, but Peter doesn't tell his Dad because he doesn't want him to worry (plus he thinks he'll get fired and this is his first job). Then when Tony finds out he's gets like super duper protective and angry. Thank you sooo much!:D**

 **Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy. I apologize for any mistakes!**

* * *

 **First Job**

* * *

"Hey sweetie," Aunt May called as Peter came into the apartment, locking the door behind him. "How was your shift at Delmar's?"

Peter dropped his backpack and flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. "Good."

A hand carded through his hair and he squinted to look up at his Aunt looking concerned. "Are you sure?"

When Aunt May had found out that he was Spiderman she had been furious. It had taken Peter to explain what had happened to his trip to Oscorp and a few demonstrations, Tony to back up his claims and assure may that he had designed Peter's suit and that he was 100% tracking and monitoring him and Pepper to calm May down and really sell it that Peter was _okay_.

To continue being Spiderman May had put some ground rules.

Peter's grades were not to fall in anyway.

He had to be home before three AM no exceptions. Two AM on a school night.

If he was responsible enough to fight crime then he was responsible enough to have a _paying_ job.

So, Aunt May had called in a favour at Delmar's and this is how Peter wound up working two shifts a week at the little diner every Friday afternoon and Saturday morning.

Peter had enjoyed it at first. It was great to have a small responsibility that didn't mean life or death. He had picked up quickly and with his heightened reflexes and senses Peter was _good_ at it.

Ned often came by on his shifts and would order a sandwich and work on his homework and it was nice and it was normal – especially after everything that he had been through recently.

It _had_ been fun. At first.

Then Jackson had started working there on the same shift and Peter _hated_ his job.

Peter had welcoming at first and had happily showed Jackson the ropes like Mr Delmar had asked. Not even ten minutes into his shift and Peter had nearly burned his hand twice on the grill because of Jackson and had the new nickname that made Penis Parker seem like a compliment.

"Okay," May said. "Do you want some lunch before Happy picks you up?"

"No," Peter wasn't hungry after what Jackson had done to his sandwich today. Jackson had put a fried dead frog as a meat substitute and Peter had taken a bite and spent his break throwing it up.

"Make sure you take your homework with you," May said.

Peter sighed and heaved himself up into the sitting position. He moved slowly to his room and by the time he had gathered his homework and spider suit Happy had text him to get in the car.

"Hey Happy," Peter greeted, sliding into the car.

"Buckle up, Kid," Happy said.

Peter did as he asked and pulled out his phone while Happy merged into the traffic. Peter pulled up his Facebook and started scrolling through his feed, hoping that something would grab his attention while they drove.

"Something wrong back there, kid?" Happy asked, glancing at him in the rear-view mirror.

Peter looked up, startled. "Uh- no, no Happy. Everything's fine. Why?"

"You're quiet. Normally I can't get you to shut up."

"Oh," Peter blinked. "Uh, did you want me to talk? Because I can. What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to talk," Happy said.

"Uh," Petter drawled out. "Is this a test?"

"No."

The rest of the trip passed in silence as Peter thought over his latest problem: Jackson. He couldn't tell anyone. If he told May she would think that he couldn't handle the responsibility and would take his suit away. He couldn't tell Delmar because he had no proof Jackson's bullying. There was nothing Ned could do because the two of them were bullied at school. And he couldn't tell his dad because if Peter could take one lousy bully then he would never let him out as Spiderman again.

" _Kid_ , we're here," Happy said.

Peter jumped, wondering how long Happy had been trying to get his attention and so he quickly scrambled out of the car with his backpack and hurried into Tony's lab.

"Welcome, Peter," FRIDAY greeted him.

"Hey, FRIDAY," Peter responded. "Where's Tony?"

"Mr. Stark is currently in the lab. I have alerted him to your arrival."

"Thanks!"

"Hey Kid," Tony said, striding into the room a couple of minutes later. "How was work?"

Deep Fried Frog Sandwich.

"Fine," Peter lied, supressing the urge to gag. "What are you working on?"

"Your suit," Tony said. "You hungry? I can get something for you before we start."

Peter's stomach churned at the thought and he quickly shook his head. "No. I'm good. Let's start."

Tony peered at him and Peter squirmed. "What?"

"You alright, kiddo?" Tony asked.

"Fine," Peter lied.

"Okay," Tony said slowly. "Let's go."

* * *

When Friday rolled around Peter was seriously considering calling in sick. But then May would know and ask what was wrong and not allow him to go patrolling and that would seriously _suck_ because it was one of the few things that was bringing him happiness these days.

So instead of faking sick, Peter changed into his black clothes and headed into work, stomach dropping as he already saw Jackson behind the counter, his stupid smirk in place. Sighing quietly to himself, Peter placed a smile on his face, greeted Mr. Delmar and got to work.

Throughout his shift Peter tried to block out Jackson's taunts, avoided burning himself and was polite to customers but it was getting harder and harder with each passing hour.

"Peter! Can you take this stock out the back?" Delmar asked.

"Of course," Peter readily agreed. Anything to not be in the same room as Jackson. He hurried to pick it up and as he was walking it to the back room, Jackson stuck his foot out and Peter tripped.

Peter tried to grab the stock but it went crashing to the ground with a loud bang and Peter hid the ground _hard._ His cheek smashed against the ground, making his vision go black for a moment. The silence was deafening, broken by the quick snigger from Jackson.

With burning cheeks, Peter got to his feet. "Mr Delmar, I'm _so_ sorry."

"Peter you're bleeding," Delmar gasped.

Peter lifted a hand to his cheek and when he pulled it away blood coated his fingers. "I'm sorry."

Delmar shook his head. "Go home. Get cleaned up and take tomorrow off too."

Peter heart sank. "No, I'm fine. I promise."

"No arguing, Peter. Go home."

"Yeah _Peter_. Go home, you're not needed here," Jackson smirked.

Peter hesitated but a stern look from Delmar had him hanging his head, grabbing his backpack and going home. It was just his luck that May was home early from work.

"Peter! What happened?" She gasped, rushing to him and cradling his face.

"I tripped at work," Peter mumbled.

" _You,_ tripped at work?" May frowned.

"It was just an accident, I'm fine," Peter shifted out of her grip and started to his room. "I'm going to take a shower."

He didn't see May bite her lip and go for her phone.

* * *

"So, you tripped at work?"

Peter dropped the web fluid he was mixing but thanks to his reflexes he caught it before it hit the ground. Peter spun, horrified, to Tony and started to splutter.

"What- are you- are you spying at me at work now!?"

"Relax, kid. Aunt May text me," Tony soothed, abandoning his wrench and walking over to Peter, leaning his hip against the work bench. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing," Peter mumbled.

"Yeah, that was believable," Tony snorted. "Want to try again?"

Peter sighed through his nose and fiddled with the web fluid, refusing to look at Tony.

"Kid, I'm worried here. I need you to talk to me," Tony rested his hand on Peter's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"I- I don't want you to take my suit away," Peter sniffed.

Tony spun Peter in his chair and leaned down so they were face to face. "Kid, talk to me. I promise I won't take the suit from you."

"You'll think I'm weak," Peter whispered.

Tony rested his head against Peter's, letting out a breath. "Peter. You're my son. I don't think that you are weak. Please, I need to know what you are thinking."

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and spoke. "Jackson."

"Whose Jackson?"

"He works with me at Delmar's. He's – he's been bullying me." Peter whispered.

He wasn't expecting the firm kiss to be pressed to his forehead and he opened his eyes, looking up at his dad.

"You don't need to keep this to yourself, Peter. I'm here for you. We all are," Tony said firmly. "How long has this been going on."

Peter mumbled an answer.

"I'm sorry, I don't have super hearing," Tony said.

"Peter said this has been going on for approximately 3 weeks," FRIDAY supplied.

"FRIDAY!" Peter cried.

Tony's jaw clenched and Peter sighed.

"I'm sorry," Peter whined.

Another kiss was pressed to Peter's forehead. "No. Don't apologize. You are not in the wrong here. It's _okay_ to ask for help. I learnt it the hard way, I don't want you to as well."

Peter nodded and flung his arm around Tony, burying his head in his father's neck. "I'm asking for help."

Tony hugged him back. "Alright. Let's deal with this bully."

* * *

Jackson quit the next day when Ironman showed up at Delmar's and demanded his apologise to Peter, his _intern_. It was filmed and went viral within minutes.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

 **Happy reading :)  
**


	3. Study Buddies

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating! Work has been crazy!**

 **Prompt from** **chip on AO3** : what if peter, MJ and Ned were trying to get some extra practice for a decathlon so peter asks tony to be their mock question giver. Tony agrees cause he likes helping his spider son and he wants to meet peter's close friends. Meanwhile ned and mj also want to see what tony stark is truly like with peter.

 **I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Study Buddies**

* * *

" _This_ is what had Happy worried about?"

Peter, Ned and MJ turned at the unexpected voice and simply blinked at Tony Stark.

" _Dude_ ," Ned said under his breath. "Tony stark is here."

"No shit," MJ said to Ned.

"Da-Tony! What are you doing here?" Peter asked, quickly jumping to his feet, nearly knocking the chair over in the process.

"It's Friday kid," Tony clapped him on the shoulder. "You and I are supposed to be interning, doing whatever it is interns do at Stark Industries."

Peter quickly grabbed his phone off the library table and looked at the time. He groaned and hung his head back, his hairs brushing Tony's fingers where they still rested on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. We lost track of time."

"What exactly are you doing" Tony asked.

"Practicing for the decathlon," MJ answered, flashing her cards at Tony. "Competition is next Tuesday."

"Let me," Tony snapped his fingers and MJ obediently handed them over. Tony read through them quickly and nodded. "Yeah, we can do better." He guided Peter back into his chair and pulled up his own, settling at the head of the table. "Great start, but flash cards? Really? Isn't your generation all about tech?" he said to MJ while pulling out his phone and started tapping away.

"Is this really happening?" Ned whispered to Peter.

"I think so," Peter whispered back.

"Awesome," Ned grinned.

"Alright Kid," Tony said. "Let's see what kind of genius you are."

* * *

MJ and Ned got over their initial shock of Tony Stark acting as their mock questioner and found themselves falling easily into the rhythm that he set for them.

Throughout the questions, MJ subtly split her attention between Peter, Tony and Ned but was taking detailed observations about how the first pair interacted. There was no doubt in her mind that they two of them had a deeper relationship then boss/intern or even mentor/intern.

She knew something had happened to Peter. One day he had turned up to school and seemed older. The youthfulness that sparked in his eyes was not as bright. It wasn't gone – Peter still got weirdly excited about building Lego Death Stars with Ned – but there was a knowledge there that MJ couldn't place…until now.

It was the same knowledge that Tony Stark held in his eyes – knowledge he protected from the mere mortals that made up Earth.

MJ wasn't sure how Peter knew this but she suspected she would put two and two together soon enough.

* * *

Ned was torn between his awe of Tony Stark and that fact he was currently answering questions from _Ironman_ and that Peter had almost slipped up and called Tony Dad twice. He was aware of the transition from Mr. Stark to Tony but he was confused as to when Tony became _Dad_.

He figured that it had something to do with The Field Trip. Ned capitalised this because ever since that day Peter was different. Older. Peter hadn't said anything but Ned was the guy in the chair. Something big had happened but whatever it was had been so bad that Peter wasn't speaking about it.

Ned was happy for Peter though. He had been there when Uncle Ben had died and how much it had affected his best friend. Ned couldn't imagine losing his parents _and_ an uncle who had raised him. It had just been Peter and Aunt May for so long.

Peter was flourishing under Tony's guidance and Ned had noticed that changes in his friends (changed that weren't spider-related).

"Okay enough study, you have this in the bag," Tony switched his phone off, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

To say Tony was impressed was an understatement. He whole heartedly approved of Peter's friendship choice (and even suspected the small crush that Peter held for MJ) but would never admit it to them. He didn't need Ned gushing to him like a love-struck teenager.

Still, maybe he could throw them a bone.

"You guys are even Stark Industry material," He shrugged casually.

"Oh my god," Ned squeaked.

"I'd take an internship, now that you aren't creating weapons that massacre small villages for a profit."

Tony blinked at MJ.

"You think we will win?" Peter asked, breaking the silence in the room.

Tony smiled and gently nudged Peter's ankle under the table with his foot. "Yeah kid. You'll smash them." He stood, smoothing his clothing. "Now, let's get out of this dingy library and into a _real_ lab. _Not_ you," he added to Ned. And then to MJ "I like you. When you graduate, call me and I'll set something up."

MJ stood, shrugging her shoulder. "I'll think about it." She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Later losers."

"She'll either run the world or destroy it," Tony said thoughtfully.

"She'll do both," Peter quipped.

"Come on son, Pepper's cooking Italian for dinner," Tony said. "Ted." He nodded.

"Pepper's cooking is way better then May's," Peter said and then immediately paled. "Don't tell Aunt May I said that."

"And risk you weirdly scary Aunt castrating me? I don't think so, Kid."

Ned grinned as the two walked out of the library together, him trailing behind. At least he knew that this father/son thing wasn't one sided.

* * *

 **Please review and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **If you have any prompts please send them through :)**

 **Happy reading :)**


	4. Sixth Sense

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for those who are following this series! I also want to give a special shout out to those who are leaving prompts because without you there would be no series.**

 **This prompt is from Kaysco from AO3: Also overprotective!Tony creating a mini robot AI to follow Peter around so he's always protected; it would totally be a spiderbot, maybe the size of a small tarantula, because Tony thinks he's funny like that.**

 **I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Sixth Sense**

Peter thought he was doing well.

It had been a few months since _That Day_ and Peter was slowly slipping back into his usual routine and feeling like a teenager once more. For hours at a time he was forgetting that he had felt every atom of his body slowly fading into ash, looking into the eyes of his dad who, _terrifyingly,_ couldn't do anything about it.

When his Spider Senses prickled his skin, Peter got the distinct feeling that someone was watching him and his heightened senses were telling him to _run, danger, flee_.

"What's up are dork?" MJ asked. "Meatloaf not meatloaf?"

Peter blinked, blanking on the fact that he in the middle of the cafeteria eating his lunch. His gaze flicked to fork raised mid-air on the way to his mouth and back to MJ who was staring at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Uh-" Peter stuttered stupidly.

"You're weird," MJ said matter-of-factly.

"I know," Peter sighed. He dropped his food back onto the plate and surveyed the cafeteria for the threat that was currently making his senses go haywire. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary and it unnerved him that there was a threat he couldn't see. Was the whole school in danger? Should he change into his suit? He nudged his backpack with his foot.

"Where's Ned?"

Was Ned in danger?

"Uh- he's talking to Miss Hunter about our history project," Peter said.

No, Ned wasn't in danger. Miss Hunter, despite her enthusiasm for gruesome history murders, was not one to attack a student, especially someone as sweet as Ned. What the hell was setting off his senses?

"Are you and Ned dating?"

"No. Why?" Peter asked.

MJ shrugged. "You're glaring at everybody. I figured maybe Flash had said something to scare Ned off being seen with you in public."

"Oh," Peter said. He wondered if MJ was being supportive and was touched that she was thinking of the two. "No. Ned would be cool with it. But we aren't. Dating that is….at least, I don't think we are?" Peter cocked his head.

"Ned would deserve better," MJ said.

"Totally," Peter agreed. "I'd be terrible for Ned." He cocked his head at MJ. "Hey, you- uh- aren't having homicidal thoughts are the moment, are you?"

"Not right now," MJ shrugged. "Are you?"

"No."

MJ nodded. "Cool. Ask me later. I'm reading up on New York slavery ahead of our decathlon comp."

"Cool. Let me know what you find."

* * *

"Hey, does MJ know you're Spiderman?" Ned asked as they descended the stairs of the school at the end of the day.

"No! I mean, I don't think she does. Why? Did she say something?" Peter panicked.

"No. She just told me that you were trying hard but were socially inept when it came to relationships."

"Oh, yeah, she thought we were dating," Peter said.

Ned nodded. "I would deserve better. No offence."

"That's what I said!" Peter exclaimed.

"Besides, it would get super awkward. I'm your guy in the chair. What if something happened?"

Peter nodded in agreement.

"So, why did she think we were get dating?"

Peter explained the feeling he had during their lunch period and that he had still been feeling it all day.

" _Dude_ , is there something going down right now?"

"I don't know!" Peter hissed, looking around. "I just can't shake the feeling."

"Maybe you should call, Tony," Ned suggested.

"I don't want to bother him," Peter said. "I mean, things are good at the moment and I don't want him to panic if it is _nothing_."

"What if it is something though?"

Peter sighed and his shoulders sunk. "Okay, okay how about this? If it doesn't go away by the end of the day then I'll call Tony."

* * *

"May! I'm home," Peter called as he entered the apartment.

"Hey sweetie! How was your day?"

Petter tossed his bag on to the couch and flittered over to his Aunt where she was at the dinner table. He kissed her head and continued past her to the fridge. "It was okay. How was yours?"

"Oooo, Shantell at work has a new man," Aunt May smirked.

Peter loved hearing about the girls that Aunt May worked with and was update in the workplace gossip.

"Who?" he moved from the fridge, apple in hand, and joined his aunt at the table.

As Aunt May began to fill him in the feeling of _danger, run_ was still prickling his senses and he couldn't shake it off.

"Peter, honey, what's on your mind?" Aunt May asked.

"What?"

"Yeah, you zoned out. What's up? Is it Spiderman stuff? Teenage angst stuff? Or I have a new father figure stuff?"

"Spiderman stuff," Peter said.

Aunt May took a deep breath. "Okay. Lay it on me."

"I just…I have this feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Aunt May said patiently.

The sensation prickled his skin and he gazed around the apartment. "Something's off."

"Peter?"

Ignoring his Aunt's concern for the moment, he stood, scanning the apartment for something that was not supposed to be there.

"Peter. Talk to me," Aunt May urged.

"Something watching us," Peter said quietly.

"What?"

Peter looked up, scanning the room from left to right, up and down and _there_!

Peter launched to the ceiling, sticking easily and quickly crushed the object with his bare fist before jumping back to the ground. He opened his palm and examined the remains of what looked like a mechanical spider.

"What is it?" Aunt May asked as she approached carefully.

Before Peter could answer his phone started to ring, puncturing the silence. Fishing out his phone he was surprised that Tony was calling and he quickly answered.

"Dad!"

"Just how good are you senses?" Tony asked, forgoing any greetings.

"Huh?"

"The bug you just crushed was one of mine," Tony said.

Peter looked down at his hand. "Yours?"

"It was a new drone I was testing out. Small, efficient, not easily spot by the bad guys," Tony explained. "You just destroyed 2 million dollars."

Peter's jaw dropped. "I am _so_ sorry."

Tony chuckled over the phone. "Don't sweat it, kid. You can help me build another one over the weekend."

"Okay," Peter said meekly.

"Good Job, kid. I tried it out on Natasha and it took her two days to find it."

Peter gaped at me who was beaming. She gave him a double-thumbs up.

"Awesome."

"See you tomorrow kid," Tony hung up.

Peter looked down at the crushed Spiderbot in his palm and winced. He looked back to his Aunt. "Are you any good at puzzles."

"You're the genius kid," Aunt May snorted. "Good luck."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and is you have any prompts please leave them in a review!  
**

 **Happy reading :)**


	5. The Flash Effect

**Hello everyone! Thank you to those are are following this story! You are all awesome and I can't thank you enough!**

 **This prompt from** **Islenthatur on AO3:** need a protective Tony against Flash kind of deal going on.

 **I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Flash Effect**

* * *

"Alright losers," MJ said. "Decathlon tomorrow. Don't be lame and miss the bus."

The team started packing up their stuff, ready to bail and head home after spending hours in the library.

"Hey, do you think Mr Stark will come tomorrow?" Ned asked Peter as they swung their bags onto their shoulders.

"Why would Mr. Stark come to Penis Parker's decathlon event," Flash snorted.

"You're an intern. Probably not even a good one at that."

"Flash, everyone saw Tony save Peter when he fell from the rope in gym class," Ned countered.

Peter's cheeks flushed red. "Ned, not the best example to use." He fought the chill that threatened to roll down his spine as he remembered _why_ he had fallen from the rope. It had been a just over a month since he had a panic attack and he wasn't looking forward to another one.

Flash waved Ned off. "Mr Stark didn't want Penis Parker leaving his stuff around Stark Industries. Parker probably faked falling off the rope when he saw Stark to save himself."

"What! No, I didn't," Peter protested.

"Face it, you're nothing to Mr. Stark," Flash smirked. He purposely knocked Peter shoulder as he left, leaving Ned and Peter alone in the library.

"Don't listen to him, Peter," Ned said. "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Come on," Peter said. "We have to get to the toy store before the line gets too big."

* * *

"Hey, Peter," Pepper smiled warmly as she watched the teenager trudge into the living room of Tony's house.

"How did your last practice go?"

"It was good," Peter shrugged, looking past Pepper to the kitchen sheepishly. "Is there any food?"

"Snacks are already prepared," Pepper chuckled.

"You're awesome," Peter beamed and raced past Pepper, immediately heading to the biscuits.

"Oh, you hear that, Tony. I'm awesome," Pepper smirked as Tony entered the room.

"Kids delusional," Tony quipped back, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Yes, I do," Peter said around a mouthful of biscuit.

Tony wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. "How was school?"

Peter shrugged one shoulder. "It was fine."

"Ready for your big event?" Tony asked, wondering into the kitchen with Pepper.

Again, Peter shrugged. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop thinking about what Flash had said. Despite calling Tony _dad_ he wasn't really Tony's kid. It wasn't the first time that Peter had felt a little insecure about their relationship. If Peter hadn't disobeyed Tony and boarded that flying donut, then he would never have faded ( _painfully_ and _horrifically)_ into ash and they would never be where they were now. Did Tony only continue to help him because he was Spiderman?

"So I was thinking that I would meet you there and –" Tony begun casually.

"What? No. NO! no, you don't need to come. It's – it's stupid school stuff," Peter rambled. He started backing out of the kitchen, passing the two adults. "I'm just going to get started. Bye." And quickly high tailed out of the room.

 _Stupid,_ he silently cursed himself. _So stupid_.

* * *

"That was weird, right?" Tony asked Pepper where the two stood staring at where Peter had just vanished.

"Uh, yeah," Pepper turned to her fiancé. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea," Tony murmured.

Pepper frowned. "I thought you helped him and his friends study for this?"

"I did. I _thought_ it went well," Tony huffed. "Clearly I was mistaken. I'm not sure how…"

"Maybe something happened at school?" Pepper suggested."Do you think he got kicked off the team?"

"Or maybe he's embarrassed by me," Tony suggested. "I did kind of crash his study session."

Pepper shook her head. "No, May text me and told me how happy Peter was that you helped him and his friends."

"You text Aunt Hottie?" Tony mock gasped.

Pepper narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yes. She needed someone responsible looking out for Peter."

Tony pursed his lips and sniffed. "Fair call." He looked to where Peter had vanished and then back to Pepper. "What the hell was that then?"

"Maybe you should go ask him," Pepper said. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before retreating.

Tony grumbled but obeyed.

* * *

"So stupid," Peter muttered to himself as he started grabbing the ingredients for his webbing.

"What is?" Tony asked.

Peter jumped, too caught up in himself to notice that Tony had come in. "Uh – me?"

Tony snorted. "Right. Want to tell me what all that was back there?"

"What- uh- what do you mean?" Peter scratched the back of his head.

"Really, you want to do it that way?" Tony asked. "Okay. Why don't you want me to come to the Decathlon?"

"I- I just- it's boring school stuff," Peter quickly stuttered out. "May's not going. She has work and you don't need to come."

"I want to," Tony said. "You've been working hard on this."

Peter looked around the room for some excuse. "No – I – it's not a big deal."

Tony frowned. "Did you get kicked off the team or something."

"YES!" Peter said a little too over enthusiastically. "I mean, yes. I got kicked off the team. To many missed practices."

"Oh. I can talk to-"

"No. No it's okay. I deserve it," Peter interrupted. "Please, can we not talk about this anymore?"

Tony nodded slowly. "Sure. Okay."

Peter let himself relax. Crisis adverted.

* * *

"MJ, any words of encouragement before we start?" The teacher asked.

MJ looked around all her teammates. "Don't screw it up, losers."

The teacher nodded. "Alright then. Let's do this."

Before Peter head up onto the stage, Flash grabbed Peter arm, squeezing hard. "Penis Parker."

Peter sighed. "My name is Peter."

"I don't see Mr. Stark here in the crowd," Flash taunted. "Like I said, you mean nothing to him."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Peter flinched as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he swallowed when he saw that it was Tony. "Hey kid. Kicked off the team huh?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Peter sighed.

"You're a terrible liar," Tony squeezed his shoulder tighter.

"You're Tony Stark," Flash stammered, looking between the billionaire and Peter.

"I am," Tony agreed and levelled Flash with a glare. "And who do you think you are telling my Kid that I don't mean anything to him?"

Flash swallowed loudly.

"You heard that?" Peter asked weakly.

"You bet your ass I did," Tony growled. "Listen up, douche bag because I'm only going to say this once. Peter is my kid and if I hear that you are talking shit about him, I will personally make sure that no college worth a damn will take you. Okay champ?"

"Yes sir," Flash nodded stupidly. "Sorry, sir."

"Not me you should be apologizing to."

"Sorry, Peter."

Peter nodded weakly and Flash scampered to his seat with the teacher.

"Tony – I-"

"Why did you lie to me, Peter?" Tony interrupted. "I told you I wanted to come. Do I embarrass you?"

"What? No! of course you don't. You are the best. You do so much for me and that the problem!"

Tony blinked. "This is a rare moment for me so, savour it. I don't understand."

Peter swallowed and shifted from foot to foot. "It's just. So much has happened, what with the 'Field Trip' and everything and I just. I don't know. I don't want to be a burden. I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to like me."

Tony placed both hands on Peter's shoulders and kissed his forehead before staring him in the eyes. "Peter. I don't do things I don't want to do. I love you. You're my son and I'm your dad. Nothing, not even that space trip, was ever going to change that. You'll never be a burden."

"I love you too, dad," Peter said quietly bit sincerely. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome. Now go and kick some ass. We have a reputation to keep," Tony clapped him on the shoulders and gently guided him to the stage.

When Peter took a seat, he sent Tony thumbs up and a grin.

"Go get them kid," Tony murmured to himself as he went to find a seat. "Kid's going to make me go grey. I can see it now."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I need some prompts so send them through in a review!**

 **Happy reading :)**


	6. We're going to be okay

**WOW! I cannot believe how much support this is getting! You are all such wonderful readers and I love you all!**

 **This Prompt is from Dani on AO3:** what about flipping the dynamic a bit? Instead of a hurt Peter, why not do a hurt Tony? For ~whatever reason~ the two of them can be separated from the rest of the group during ~an attack thing~ and Tony is the one who really takes a beating, and Peter is more or less the one who has to step up and be like okay. Everything is gonna be fine, it's all fine, we're all gonna live, let's go, don't die pls. This prompt may actually kill me, I'll read it and be openly weeping about what Infinity War should have been.

 **I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes!**

* * *

 **We're going to be okay**

* * *

Peter should have expected it.

Just because half the world ended and then came back didn't mean that the bad guys stopped coming. Peter had stopped his fair share of bad guys when he had started up his patrolling again. So, it wasn't a complete shock when the alert went out and the Guardians of the Galaxy were crash landing to Earth with a hoard of aliens on their ass.

"Whoa, dude you have something in your teeth," Peter quipped as the alien roared in his face and Peter quickly sent it flying it a rapid web fire, stringing him to the ground where the talking tree ("I am Groot". "Dude, that is so awesome.") quickly stabbed it with his extended arm.

"Nice shot!" Peter whooped and as he swung by Groot he stuck his hand out for a high five which Groot happily gave back.

"I am Groot!"

"Peter," Tony's voice came over his com and Peter looked up to see Ironman flying over head as he swung down the street. "There are some civilians still inside over there. Round them up?"

"Yeah! I'm on it! Come on Groot."

"I am Groot."

"Dude their aliens down there," Peter said. "Race you."

"I am Groot."

"Uh – should we be worried that the kid understands the tree?" Rhodey asked as he whizzed past them.

"Kids these days," Tony sighed sarcastically. "They have their own language."

"The language is quite easy to master," Thor added as he brought down several aliens with his new axe.

Peter ignored the running commentary as he swung down the street, grinning under his mask as he saw Groot running after him, taking out several aliens as he did. Peter bet him, fighting off the aliens and quickly started securing the civilians that were trapped in the building.

"Tony! On your left."

"I got –"

Suddenly Tony's com went out.

Peter stomach dropped and he pressed his hand to his ear. "Tony?"

"Holy Shit!" Scott said.

"Has anyone got eyes on Tony?" Steve demanded.

"I've got him," Clint said. "Nat, we need a medic."

"On my way," Natasha said.

"I am Groot?"

"Dad?!" Peter cried but there was no response from Tony.

Abandoning the civilians with Groot, Peter took off to the last place he had seen his dad flying overhead. He heard the whizz of Clint's arrows flying through the air and quickly changed his course.

His heart skittered in his chest as he saw Tony lying on the ground, not moving. Clint stood protectively nearby, picking off any alien that dared get close.

Peter quickly flipped and landed beside Natasha who was trying to disengage Tony's armour with little success.

"I can't get the armour off to see if there's any damage."

"Karen, tell FRIDAY to open his suit," Peter demanded.

"Good job, kid," Natasha said as Tony' suit popped open.

Peter was far too worked up to bask in the joy that Black Widow had praised him. He peered at Tony's unmoving face and he swallowed thickly, a tight pain in his chest.

"It's okay. It's going to be totally fine," Peter started to ramble.

"Of course it is," Clint tried to sooth as he shot down another alien.

"Come on dad, wake up," Peter continued. "Karen, why isn't he waking up?"

"FRIDAY is informing me that an alien knocked him into the building, causing the fall of ten meters."

"Okay. We can work with that," Peter nodded, trying not to let his hands shake as he touched Tony's cheeks. "Come on, dad you have to wake up. Now. Please. Come on, wake up. You have to get up."

Tony didn't move.

"I'll – I'll stay out past my curfew if you don't," Peter tried to bargain. "I'll – I'll let Ned wear one of your suits. MJ – MJ will take over Stark Industries. You know she will!" Peter sniffed and realised that there were tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I am Groot."

"Yeah! I'll let Rocket into your lab."

"You wouldn't dare," Tony wheezed out.

Peter's shoulder sagged with relief and he hung his head, letting out a choked laugh. "I would."

"Can't get rid of me that easy, kid," Tony said, opening his eyes and fixing them on Peter's spider ones.

"I am Groot."

"What, dude, no. You can't tell Rocket he can go to dad's lab."

"I am Groot."

"He's going to be fine," Peter said. "Right? You're going to be okay? You – you promised me you wouldn't go."

"I'm keeping me promise," Tony said, reaching out and grabbing Peter's gloved hand. "I promise. I'm okay. Let's get this suit back on, hey?"

"Aliens seemed to be taken out," Steve said over the com. "Quill is just round up the last of them."

The suit went back on and Peter helped his dad to his feet, quickly pulling the suit of armour into a hug. "Love you."

"Love you too," Tony said quietly, for Peter's ears only. "Let's finish this up and keep that fur ball from my lab."

"I am Groot."

"Really? Thor called him a rabbit," Peter asked.

"As a parent," Clint said, coming up beside Tony. "I would totally be concerned that my kid can talk to a tree."

Tony scoffed. "My kids a genius. I'd be worried yours can't."

"Go ahead," Peter said to Groot. "I – I have to make sure dad is okay."

"I am Groot."

Peter bounded next to Tony, hovering anxiously.

"Sir, Peter's heart rate has increased," FRIDAY informed Tony. "Karen tells me he appears to be anxious."

"Thanks FRIDAY. Cap? You got this?"

"I've got it," Steve replied.

"Hey, kid," Tony said, touching Peter's shoulder and feeling him tense and then relax. "Let's get out of here okay?"

"Are you sure? What's wrong are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Tony quickly assured him. "Let's just go okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah okay," Peter nodded. "Where to?"

"The Jet," Tony said. "You can take a look at me on the way to the compound."

"Yeah. Okay," Peter said.

As they walked towards the jet, Peter hovering protectively Tony felt his battered chest swell with love and pride. He was lucky to have Peter Parker as a son.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **I'm going away for a few days so i won't be updating until next week. If you have any prompts please put them in the reviews of private message me.**

 **Happy reading :)**


	7. School Fight

**Thank you all so much for all your wonderful support!**

 **Sorry for the slow update! I've been a away and I have only just had the chance to get some writing done.**

 **Prompt from Anonygma on AO3:** Peter getting into a fight in school (I personally don't see him instigating it but whether if he does or not is up to you ^^) and Tony Dad interrupting it and calming Peter down? School Fight

 **My apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **School Fight**

* * *

"Tony?" Tony looked up from where he was working on his Ironman suit and watched as his fiancé crossed the garage with a worried look on her face. He hated that look on her and it usually had something to do with his antics. He quickly wracked his brain for his recent activities but couldn't think of a single thing that would cause that look.

"Pep? Everything okay?"

Pepper sighed. "Peter's school called."

"Peter's school…? What? Is he okay?" Tony quickly got to his feet.

"He got into a fight." Tony paused, blinking dumbly.

"Yeah," Pepper said slowly. "They tried to get a hold of May but she's at work and she said for the school to call you. We need to go pick him up."

"Peter got in a fight?" Tony frowned.

"We can find out what happened when we get to the school," Pepper said. "You need to change."

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go," Tony said, quickly abandoning his suit and following his fiancé out of the garage to go pick up his kid.

* * *

Tony was so nervous his palms were sweating. As Happy drove them through Queens he couldn't stop going over the fact that Peter, _Peter Parker_ , was in a fight. The more he thought about it the more it didn't make sense.

"Stop over analysing," Pepper commanded softly. "Let Peter explain what happened."

Happy pulled up at the front of the school and Tony cleared his throat. "Here we go," he said and jumped out of the car.

The receptionist was waiting for him just inside the doors and with a blush on her cheeks she took him to the principal's office. Before they even stepped in Tony knew that Peter was aware that he was here. Squaring his shoulders, he nodded to the principle and stood behind Peter, resting his hand lightly on the boys' shoulders.

"Uh- Mr Stark," The principle stuttered before composing himself. "Thank you for coming."

"Yeah, about that," Tony said, giving Peter's shoulder a squeeze. "Why exactly am I here?"

"We were in a fight," Peter answered the question. "I'm sorry."

Tony looked at the other boy and didn't recognize the kid. He also didn't see any bruises or marks on the kid either.

"Peter is correct," the principle said.

"What was the fight about?" Tony asked Peter, trying to catch the kid's eyes but Peter refused to look at him. He moved around the chair until he could squat down by Peter's knees. He placed his hand on Peter's knee and gave it a squeeze to encourage his kid to look at him. "Peter? Hey, can you look at me?" Very slowly and shifting hesitantly in his seat, Peter lifted his head.

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered.

Tony clenched his teeth as he took in the black swelling that was spreading across Peter's eye and cheek and the split lip that was clotted with blood.

"Unfortunately, both boys will be suspended for a week," the principle said.

Tony jumped to his feet and whirled around, shielding Peter from the principles gaze. "Suspended? Peter looks like a panda right now while this kid hasn't a scratch on him."

"While that may be the case," The principle said. "Peter made the first move by pushing Thomas."

Tony opened his mouth to argue but Peter's hand slipped into his and squeezed.

"It's okay, dad. I'll accept the punishment. I'm sorry, Thomas. Sorry, sir."

"Are we done?" Tony said through clenched teeth. Before the principle had finished saying yes Tony was helping up Peter out of his chair and out of the school.

* * *

Peter could feel the anger coming off Tony in waves and he swallowed but didn't say a word as Tony led him to the car. Happy was waiting, opening the door and not saying a word as Peter slid into the back seat.

"Peter! You're eye!"

Peter hadn't noticed Pepper already in the back seat and his stared at her wide eyed as she cupped his face gently, hissing with sympathy pain as she examined him.

Tony and Happy hopped in the front, slamming the doors shut as he did.

"Happy, is there a first aid kit in the car?"

"Tony already text me to grab it," Happy said, handing it over to Pepper. He started the car and merged into the traffic.

"Are you okay?" Pepper asked as she rummaged through the first aid kit. "Are you in a lot of pain? Does aspirin work for you?"

"I'm okay," Peter said quietly as he looked at the back of Tony's head where he was staring resolutely out the front window.

"Pete, look at me for a sec," Pepper said and Peter dragged his gaze from Tony and allowed Pepper to fuss over him. The car ride was only filled by Pepper's worried tittering and Peter continued to curl in on himself. He knew Tony was disappointed in him. He sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes he desperately tried not to let fall.

"Pete, come with me," Tony said when Happy stopped the car in front of his house.

Peter nodded silently and slipped out of the car. He followed Tony into the house, briefly acknowledging Pepper's shoulder squeeze as he passed her. He wiped his eyes on his jumper sleeve as Tony led him down to the garage, asking FRIDAY to seal them in.

"Take a seat." Peter did as he was told. He kept his head down as he heard Tony moving about.

"Hey, look at me," Tony said softly. Peter sniffed and lifted his head.

"I'm _sorry_."

"Whoa, whoa, hey no apologies. Peter, I know you didn't do this," Tony said. "I'm not mad at you, in anyway. You could have easily stopped that kid. I want to know why you didn't."

Peter sniffed and he couldn't stop the tears. _Tony wasn't mad_.

"Thomas, he was just, saying shit and being a bully and I was ignoring him like I knew you would want me to and he just," Peter rambled, sniffing every second word. He hiccupped, shoulder shaking. "He said stuff about Aunt May and…and my parents."

Tony tried to reign his anger in. Now was not the time to loose control.

"I just, I pushed him. I know I shouldn't have but he was in my face and I just wanted him to leave me alone and then he started hitting me and I…I was worried about my strength. I didn't want to hurt him."

Tony sighed, stepping close to Peter and kissing his forehead. "You are…you are too good for this world, Peter."

Peter sniffed, shaking his head.

Tony quickly stopped the movement by cupping his cheeks. "I mean, kid. I am so proud that I can call you my son."

"You are?" Peter sniffed.

"Yes. I am," Tony smiled. "I'm really proud of how you handled the situation. You didn't deserve this punishment and I promise I'll speak to Aunt May about this so don't worry about that."

Peter nodded, his tears finally stopping. "I'm sorry."

"No more apologies," Tony said. "I'm so proud of you."

"I want to be better, for you," Peter said quietly.

The breath left Tony and he swallowed thickly. "You are kid. Don't ever doubt that." He hugged Peter tightly, closing his eyes as his son snuggled into his chest.

"Love you dad."

"Love you too, kid."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **If you have any prompts please feel free to send them through!**

 **Happy reading :)**


	8. Camera Flash

**Thank you all so much for reading! You guys are all amazing and I can't thank you enough for all those who are prompting! You are amazing! Thank you!**

 **This prompt is from Kaysco:** Instead of more insecure!Peter, what about flipping it around and getting insecure!Tony? Maybe something happens to Peter; he could be ambushed by paparazzi trying to get the "scoop" on his relationship with Tony, and he either gets hurt (something minor, but Tony freaks out) or he has a panic attack. Tony feels guilty and tries to distance himself from Peter, thinking the teen will realize what a hassle being associated with him is.

 **I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Camera Flash**

* * *

"Why won't you tell us who you are?"

"What are you trying to hide?"

"How are we supposed to trust you if we don't know who you are?"

"Spiderman! Spiderman over here!"

"Take your mask off!"

"Mr. Stark!" Peter panicked voice came over the com, right in Tony's ear. "What do we do?"

Tony swallowed thickly, feeling the familiar tension building in his body and the way his breath was starting to become shallow. His eyes flickered from photographer to photographer that surrounded them, firing question after question at Peter who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Tony didn't blame him.

Together the two had just wrapped up medium sized show down with a super-enhanced human who took advantage of stolen alien tech looking to score some cash in the process of some fame and had suddenly been surrounded by a swarm of paparazzi.

"Mr. Stark," Peter asked, moving closer to Tony as the media closed in on them.

"Take off the mask of Spiderman and show us who you are!"

One bold photographer reached out in attempt to touch the mask –

Tony grabbed the man's wrist, squeezing tightly and quickly flipping it around until it was straining in an uncomfortable position.

The bombard of questions stopped, the snaps and flashes of the camera paused.

"Don't," Tony snapped through gritted teeth. "Touch. My. Kid."

"Tony. Tony can we- can we go now. Please?" Peter asked quietly.

"Yeah," Tony released the reporter roughly, making the man take a few steps back. "We're going. Come on." Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's waist, clutching him tightly and with one hand pointed at the ground he was shooting them up into the air, flying quickly away.

"Whoa," Peter said as they flew quickly towards Queens, mind quickly going to the time that an Ironman suit has finished him out of the river and deposited him on top of a playground.

"Mr Stark?" Peter asked as the suit faltered in the air for a moment.

"I – I" Tony tried to breathe but he couldn't quite get the words out and it took him a moment to realise he was having a panic attack.

"Dad?" Peter asked.

Tony flew harder and when he reached Peter's neighbourhood he quickly set him down in an alley way.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Good work, today, Spiderling," Tony said, eyeing the alley way for his quick getaway. "Don't worry about the clean-up. I'm on it. Go home, kiss Aunt May."

"Dad, wait-" but it was too late, Tony was already flying away.

"Karen?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter?" Karen replied.

"Do I have enough web fluid to get to Tony's?"

"You should have enough if you follow this path I have mapped for you," Karen said.

* * *

"Tony?" Pepper asked cautiously, still running her fingers through her fiancés hair as he finally came down from his panic attack.

Tony simply hummed, too tired to talk.

"Don't shut Peter out," Pepper said.

Tony pulled back, Pepper's fingers falling from his hair and he sighed. "I can't, Pep. I promised I would never be my dad. I was always shoved in the spotlight. Peter nearly got unmasked today because of me. He's going to get hounded now because I called _my kid_ in front of a bunch of reporters."

He started to pace, shaking his head. "Peter is the best thing that has ever happened. To me. To Queens. To a lot of people. I can't ruin him."

"You're not going to ruin him," Pepper scoffed. "Tony, you are a wonderful parent. You've helped Peter so much when a lot of people would have turned away. You encourage him, you nurture him, you give him a safe space. How are any of those bad things?"

"He _died_ because of me," Tony snapped.

Pepper's breath hitch and she took a shaky step towards Tony.

"He died," Tony repeated. "Away from home, from his Aunt from his friends with a bunch of strangers. I couldn't save him."

" _You_ were there," Pepper said. "You were with him until the very end and you did save him. Don't think I didn't watch you tirelessly, and nearly kill yourself, to reverse what that purple monster did to bring him back."

"Without you I wouldn't be here."

Pepper and Tony jumped at Peter's voice and both whirled around to find Peter sheepishly standing in the doorway with his Spiderman suit still on.

"So-sorry," Peter said, slipping the mask off. "I-I could hear you talking and I – I agree with Pepper. Since Uncle Ben – uh -passed away, you've been the role model I needed. You stepped up when you didn't have to. You taught me how to be a better person. A better Spiderman when I was running around in my PJs."

"I knew they were your PJS," Tony quipped quietly.

Peter let out a shaky laugh.

"Please, please don't go," Peter said quietly. "I would miss you and I still need you. You're my dad. I couldn't do this without you. Not yet. And even after Spiderman, I'll still need my dad."

Tony smiled. "Come here," he said gruffly.

Peter dashed across the room and into Tony's arms.

"Love you, kid," Tony whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Peter said.

Pepper smiled, quietly wiping her eyes and sniffed.

"Get in here, Pep," Tony called to her.

She let out a teary laugh and crossed over to them, joining in the tight hug.

"Love you," Peter said, voice muffled as he was crushed into Tony's chest.

"Love you too," Tony said, kissing the top of Peter's head and then Pepper's cheek. For the first time in a long time Tony felt relaxed and safe in the arms of his family.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I want to thank those who are sending through prompts!**

 **Happy reading :)**


	9. Shelter

**Two in one day! I'm on a roll! Thank you so much for everyone for reading and leaving prompts and comments! You are all amazing.**

 **This prompt is from Anonygma:** Peter finds a stray puppy or kitten (depends on your preference ^^). Like maybe he's been coming to the same alleyway for a while to check up on the little critter, feeding it and such, and Tony notices on the tracking device and goes to see why he's been going to the same place over and over again. XD

 **I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes!**

* * *

 **Stray**

* * *

"Hey Boss," Happy said.

"If this is about the meeting that started an hour ago – I'm afraid I'm going to be late," Tony said.

"You had a meeting," Happy frowned.

Tony cocked his head. "What are you here for?"

Happy held up his Starkpad. "I'm here about the kid."

"What about the kid?" Tony asked. "FRIDAY, pull up vitals for Peter."

"Peter's vitals are all currently fine, Boss," FRIDAY reported. "He is currently patrolling Queens where he has stopped one mugging and helped a lost child find his parents."

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Tony asked Happy. "Because that is exactly what it feels like."

"No," Happy huffed. "I've been tracking his routes like you asked me too and Peter keeps going back to one spot."

"FRIDAY bring up Peter's tracking for the past week."

"Of course, Boss. Bringing up the map now," FRIDAY said.

Tony studied the map and frowned when he saw that Happy was correct. Peter had been patrolling all around Queen but would continually return to one spot, spending a good half an hour there each afternoon. Tony zoomed in on the map and frowned when there was nothing but an alley way there. The buildings on either side was a Vietnamese restaurant and an apartment building – nothing that would particularly interesting to a teenager dressed in a high-tech onesie.

"Has Peter said anything to you?" Tony asked.

"Would I be bringing this to you if he did?" Happy said.

"What the hell is he doing?" Tony muttered.

"Drugs?" Happy suggested.

Tony stared at him. "Drugs? Peter doing drugs?"

"What? Kids to drugs these days. They eat laundry detergents in those pods."

"That's disturbing," Tony said. "But you've met Peter. Can you imagine him doing drugs?"

Happy shrugged. "No."

"Okay then. Guess I'll have to investigate," Tony said.

"What are you going to do?" Happy asked.

Tony tapped his chin. "Peter's staying for the weekend. I'll ask him how he's patrolling going and see what he says."

Happy nodded. "Solid. I like it. You're going to spy on him too, right?"

"Yeah, not shit."

* * *

"Incoming call from Tony Stark," Karen informed Peter.

"Oh, um thanks," Peter said. "Hey dad."

"Hey kid, want me to come pick you up?" Tony asked.

"Oh, no it's okay you don't have to. I'll be there soon," Peter said.

"You still patrolling?" Tony frowned. "Dinners nearly ready. I ordered the pizza five minutes ago."

"I'm nearly done," Peter said. "I'll be there soon."

"Everything okay their bud?" Tony asked.

"Yeah! Patrolling is going great. I just have to finish up here and I'll be there in ten," Peter said.

"Where are you exactly?" Tony asked.

"Just finding my back pack," Peter said. "I'll be home soon. Bye."

"See you soon," Tony said and the call ended.

Peter bit his lip. He hated lying to Tony but for some reason he didn't feel like sharing this with anyone just yet.

"Woof!"

Peter cradled the furry face that was panting up at him and Peter gave his head a pat. A week ago, Peter had heard a small cry and when he went to investigate he had found the small thing curled up in a small boy freezing cold. Peter had quickly webbed home, grabbed some food and blankets and webbed back to the pup.

For the past week he had been earning the small puppy's trust, spending half an hour with the puppy every week. He finally thought that he had gained the trust of the puppy to bring it to the local shelter where it could get adopted and have a new home.

"Okay, puppy," Peter said, gently scooping up the pup who wiggled in Peter's hands, trying to lick his face. "Let's get you to the shelter."

The puppy yapped and Peter took this a good sign. He kept up chatter with the pup as he walked to the shelter, far too nervous to swing there even if it would have been faster. He needed the puppy to feel comfortable. It took him more than ten minutes to reach the shelter and he was worried that Tony would be calling him any second now to demand to know where he was.

"Uh, good evening," Peter said as he entered the shelter and was met by three startled workers. "So- I found this little guy on the street and would you mind taking him and finding him a home?"

"Of course!" the younger of the workers broke out of the spell first and quickly rushed around the to take the puppy from Peter. "Thanks Spiderman."

"Your welcome! Find him a good home," Peter waved and quickly backed out of the door and webbed the nearest building.

* * *

Tony smiled as he watched Peter leave the vet. He couldn't be prouder of his boy. He wasn't sure why Peter hadn't told him but he wasn't going to push Peter if he didn't want to say.

"Boss, if you want to beat Peter home you had better leave now," FRIDAY instructed. "The pizza will also be delivered in seven minutes."

"On my way," Tony said and shot off into the night.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and happy reading :)**


	10. Runaway and Kidnapping Aliens

**WOW I can't believe that everyone loves this series! You are all so amazing readers and thank you for everyone who has been leaving prompts! Without you this series couldn't go on.**

 **This prompt is from Melvin on fanfic:** How about more aliens come to Earth, but they take Peter captive and then Tony has to save him?

 **I'm also going to combine it with from this prompt from Emma217 on fanfic** : How about one with peter running away? He's mad at tony and decides to try and run away?

 **I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Runaway and kidnapping Aliens**

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony asked, placing a hand on Peter's chest to stop any further movement.

Peter looked around the compound where the other Avengers were currently moving about to collect their gear for the upcoming fight.

The call had just come in that something alien had just crashed into the atmosphere and landed not far from the compound. The Avengers were to scout, report the damage and find out what the hell it was.

"I'm getting my suit?" Peter answered.

"Uh, no. You're staying here and finishing your homework," Tony said.

"What?" Peter whined. "I want to help. I can help, you know I can. I can hold my own."

"And Aunt May will castrate me if that homework isn't finished," Tony said. "You're not coming."

"That's not fair," Peter protested.

"It's a low level recon mission," Steve cut in smoothly, patting Peter on the shoulder. "Not everyone is needed all the time."

"Literally everyone else is going," Peter pointed out. "I can go to."

"Kid, I need you to stay here and do your homework," Tony said.

"Why? I can help," Peter argued.

"No one's saying that you aren't helpful," Steve said. "We just don't need you on this mission."

"But-"

"Kid, you're benched," Tony snapped. "End of discussion."

"That's not fair," Peter cried.

"Why are you still debating this?" Tony asked. "I said no."

"You could have died last time," Peter blurted out, hands curling by his sides. "The last time something alien came you could have died. I want to come."

"Pete, this isn't last time," Tony tried to calm his son down. "It's a low risk mission."

"Then let me come," Peter yelled.

"No!" Tony snapped. "I'm not saying it again, kid. No more."

"You don't even care," Peter snapped, backing away. He turned around and started to walk from the room.

"Where are you going?" Tony yelled after him.

"Home! Where I'm wanted."

"Peter! Damn it," Tony growled. "Great. This is great."

"We need to go," Natasha said, already suited up and ready to go.

"He can't just walk out of here with potential aliens on the planet," Tony said. "FRIDAY, stop Peter from leaving."

"I'm afraid I can't sir. Peter had already left the building," FRIDAY answered.

Tony looked at the roof and breathed deeply through his nose. "Great. Just great. Big guy you're with me." Tony looked at Bruce and jerked his head to the door. "Cap, I'm sure you guys can handle this on your own."

"Go," Steve nodded. "We've got this."

"Come on," Tony said to Bruce and the two science bros were heading out the door.

"You want to talk about it?" Bruce asked as they jogged to the front door, the most likely exit Peter left through.

"That my kid is being a little shit?" Tony huffed. "No."

Bruce chuckled. "You mean that he's worried about his dad and wants to stick by his side so that he can help protect you because he lost every other parental father figure in his life?"

They reached the door and Tony froze, face going a shade paler. "Shit."

Bruce clapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome to parenthood."

"I'm an asshole."

"You were looking out for him too," Bruce said as he opened the door. "You can hash it out when we find the kid."

Tony hurried after Bruce and they jogged down the stairs. Tony could automatically see Peter walking down the drive, hands shoved in his pockets, move stiff with anger. He cupped his hands around his mouth and drew in a deep breath. "PETER!"

Peter stopped and turned, falling still.

Tony and Bruce started to jog towards him, Tony cursing himself silently for not seeing it sooner from Peter's point of view.

"Pete," Tony said as soon as he was close enough. "I'm sorry. Please. Don't leave like this."

"Why?" Peter sniffed. "You don't want me to –" he stopped, head snapping to the left. He was suddenly thrown sidewards when something collided into his side, knocking him to the ground with a screech.

"Peter!" Tony cried, his suit quickly moulding around him.

"Tony on your left!" Bruce called.

Before Tony could get to Peter, he had to turn and take out the alien that was coming at him.

"Cap, the aliens are out," Tony shouted into the com.

"Copy that," Steve said.

"Let go of me," Peter growled, trying to flick the alien off.

It wasn't working and the alien aimed his weapon at Peter and fired. A net shot out of the end, wrapping around Peter and cocooning him in tightly. He struggled but there was no point. He was trapped.

"Dad!" Peter cried.

Tony finished his alien, sending it several yards away without its head and spun to help Peter- only to his horror the alien was flying away with Peter dangling in a net.

"Cap! They're got Peter," Tony yelled. He turned to Bruce. "If the big guy could come out and play that would be really great right about now."

"He could hurt Peter," Bruce worried.

"No, he won't. Hulk knows what's important to me because you do. Hurry if you can," Tony said and took off after Peter.

"Stark, it's their spacecraft and it looks like it's ready to get going," Natasha said. "Thor's trying to kill its power source now."

"Shit," Tony cursed. "Come on, FRIDAY give me some juice."

Tony sped towards Peter, his struggling boy coming into view.

"Let go of me," Peter wriggled. "I don't want your eggs in me!"

Tony aimed his weapons onto the alien and fired. It struck true, the alien screeching and dropping the net that Peter was still wrapped up in.

"NO!" Tony cried.

There was a roar and Toy witnessed the Hulk jump into the air and catch Peter, holding him close as they fell back to the ground.

Tony took no mercy and fired at the alien until it was falling from the sky in a rain of blood and guts. He didn't care, racing to the ground where the Hulk was standing over Peter, trying to untangle him from the net.

"I got it," Tony said and the Hulk stepped back.

"Spiderboy, okay," the Hulk grunted.

"Thanks, big guy. I owe you," Tony said, using his laser to cut through the net. He pushed it away, pulling Peter out and away from it and into a tight hug.

"OMG did the Hulk just catch me?" Peter asked, adrenalin making his body shake.

"Yeah, he did," Tony said, face plate falling away. "You okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay," Peter said. "Dad, I'm okay."

"Hulk did good," Hulk said.

"Yeah. Awesome catch dude," Peter agreed, looking over his shoulder to the Hulk.

"Spiderboy easy to catch. Light."

"I've bulked up a little," Peter said.

Tony snorted. "Right." He pulled Peter back into a hug. "Thank god you okay. I'm so sorry, Pete. I shouldn't have benched you. I wasn't thinking it from your perspective."

"Stark stupid," Hulk said.

Peter laughed into Tony's shoulder. "You're not stupid."

"No, the green guy is right. I'm an idiot. I said I didn't want to be my dad but I never really thought through what kind of dad I should be."

"You're amazing, dad," Peter said. "Maybe not perfect but there is no such thing as a perfect parent. I…after _that day_ ," because Peter still couldn't say it out aloud. "I have trouble – uh – I still have trouble leaving you. Especially when it comes to battles – even stupid recon missions. I can't lose you too dad."

"And you can understand that I can't lose you too," Tony said.

"M' sorry," Peter murmured against his suit.

"It's okay," Tony hugged him back. "We have a lot to talk about but right now you think you're up to kicking some alien butt?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded. "But- uh- I don't have my suit."

Tony attached a small device to Peter's body and with a click the suit was quickly moulding around him and Peter gasped.

"Whoa! That's awesome."

"Ready kid?"

"Ready."

Hulk roared and the three took off to stop another alien attack.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much and happy reading :)  
**


	11. Tech bets and wages

**Holy shit guys! You are so amazing with all your amazing feedback! I'm so glad you are all enjoying this.**

 **This prompt is from AngelWings98 on fanfic:** What about Peter goes to Shuri and team up with her and then Tony finds out,have a tech battle with Shuri.

 **This will be set a few days after the battle.**

 **I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Tech bets and wages**

* * *

Peter clung to the ceiling, smothering a laugh as he watched Capey drifting between the relics, searching for him.

"Hey, Kid? Are you for an excur- Peter?"

Peter snapped his attention to Tony where he had entered the room, sliding his phone back into the pocket of his jacket.

He was still wearing that same jacket, neither of them having had the time to change, or even shower. Dirt still coated the fabric, tears still visible where space had gotten the better of him. Peter's own suit still had dirt and scratches covering most of him. Tony hadn't said anything about the injuries he sustained but Peter knew they were there and that he must be in pain. But they hadn't been able to leave each other just yet and the phone call Tony just took was the first time they had been out of the same room.

"Where the hell is Peter?" Tony snapped at Capey.

Capey shrugged.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" Tony growled.

Capey appeared to cross his arms, bobbing up and down as it floated in the air.

"Peter!" Tony yelled, ready to start sprinting from the room.

"I'm here," Peter quickly descended from the ceiling by a single piece of web, hanging upside down, coming to a halt between Tony and Capey. "Sorry. I'm here."

Tony eyes flicked up to the ceiling, down the web and to Peter's face. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, well, Capey started it! I startled it and it flipped out and flew from the room and then I – uh – mayhavefreakedoutandlandedontheceiling – and then it came back in and couldn't see me and, well, it was kind of funny?"

"You were playing hide and seek with a magic cape?" Tony said deadpanned.

Peter pursed his lips. "Maybe."

Tony sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Get down, would you?"

Peter did as he said and quickly flipped himself right and landed lightly on his feet. "Everything okay?"

"We need to get to Wakanda," Tony said. "The other Avengers are waiting for us."

"Oh," Peter blinked. He had almost forgot about all the others. He had been so focused on losing his dad that his thoughts hadn't moved much past just the two of them. "Okay, yeah, cool. Uh, when do we leave?"

"Now," Stephen Strange strode into the room.

Capey immediately flew to his master, wrapping around his shoulders and sitting comfortably.

Stephen moved his hands in a complicated yet elegant movement that had a portal opening in the middle of the room. "After you."

Tony slung his arm around Peter's shoulder and together they walked through the portal.

"Whoa! Guys, not the welcoming party we were after," Tony quipped, half standing in front of Peter as they both took in the defensive position. "I was thinking balloons, streamers, cake."

"Tony," Bruce smiled, chuckling as he came forward to his best friend. "Everyone's still a little tense."

"Yeah," Tony sighed, accepting the quick hug from Bruce. "You okay? How's the big guy?"

"We're fine," Bruce sighed. He titled slightly and looked around Tony's shoulder. "Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Bruce."

"I know who you are! I've read all your journals," Peter rambled, looking star eyed at Bruce. "It's such an honour to meet you."

Bruce chuckled, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Wow, thanks kid."

Peter's cheeks flushed and his fucked his dead. "Sorry."

"Don't sweat it, Kid," Tony said, giving Peter's arm a little squeeze. "Bruce needs the reminder every known and then." He clapped his hands, a small shake in his fingers. "Where do we begin."

As they moved around the room, introductions being made and reports being given, Peter hovered around Tony, not once letting the older man from his sight. The tingles of anxiety prickled under his skin, his senses working in overdrive to pick up every sound and movement in the room.

"Your suit is very well designed."

Peter reacted instinctively and spun, launching his webs from his wrists –

The room went silent –

T'Challa activated his suit, claws out and ready to attack –

Okoye banged her spear, positioning it, ready to attack –

Shuri laughed, head thrown back against the wall Peter had webbed her too. "Incredible."

"Nice shot kid," Tony said, lips quirked up in an amused smirk.

"I am _so sorry_ ," Peter gasped, looking horrified. "Oh god, shit, I mean, my bad. I'll get you down."

"Who made these?" Shuri asked as Peter hurried to release her from the wall.

"Uh, I did," Peter said.

"And you designed your suit too?" Shuri asked.

"Ugh- no that was Mr – uh – Tony? Mr. Stark?" Peter babbled. "He made this suit. He's amazing." Peter got the web unattached and caught Shuri before she could face plant onto the ground.

"Quite the endorsement kid," Tony patted him on the shoulder.

Shuri nodded, looking at the two. "I would like to show you my lab. I would also like to study your webs and see if I can do anything to improve them."

Peter's jaw dropped and looked to Tony for permission. "Can we?"

"I don't see why not," Tony grinned. "I'm very interested in the suit you made. Maybe we could trade some ideas."

Shuri grinned and nodded.

"I do not think that now is the time to be working in the lab," T'Challa said.

"T'Challa is right, I think we have a few more things that we need to discuss," Steve added.

Peter shoulders sagged and the anxiety prickled under his skin.

"I think now is the perfect time," Tony said, draping his arm over Peter's shoulder.

The anxiety started to lessen.

"A wager!" Tony cried. "Best webs gets a ride in my suit."

"It's on," Shuri grinned.

"Cap," Tony said meaningfully.

Peter didn't miss the way Steve's eyes flicked to him and his senses taking in every detail, feeling all eyes on them, tensions thickening in the room, growing and growing until Peter could taste it in his mouth.

"I don't see how your suit is worthy as a prize," Steve smirked.

Tony scoffed. "My upgrades are phenomenal."

"We'll see," Shuri smirked.

"Oh, this means war. Come on, Kid, we got some new webs to design."

Peter grinned and the for the moment the anxiety dwindled and he could breathe without the phantom ache that he _died_ and everything could be okay.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and thanks for those who keep sending in prompts!**

 **Happy reading :)**


	12. Raggedy T-shirt

**Ugh why do you all have to be so amazing! Thank you for all the prompts and reviews! I'm working through them as fast as I can but I will get to all of them!**

 **This prompt is from KeepSaying from fanfic:** As for prompts... what if Tony, for some reason, finds an old, worn Captain America shirt in Peters wardrobe and is being really childishly hurt about it?

 **I hope you enjoy! I wrote this when I was really tired to I apologize for the mistakes.**

* * *

 **Raggedy T-Shirt**

* * *

"Good morning sunshine," Tony quipped, smirking as the sleepy teenager trudged into his living room, rubbing his eyes. He took in Peter's curly hair and the massive yawn that took over his face.

"Morning," Peter said as he flopped down onto his chair. He perked up as he smelt the fresh cooked toast, eggs and bacon in the middle of the table.

"Go ahead," Tony chuckled and scrunched his nose at the amount Peter piled on his plate. "How did your patrol go?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically as he chewed the food in his mouth. He swallowed thickly and grinned. "It went great."

"Any injuries?" Tony asked.

Peter shook his head. "Just a couple of bruises, nothing serious."

"Great. One more question."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is that?"

Peter frowned, looking down at his chest were Tony was pointing at from across the table. He pulled his t-shirt away from his chest, examining it thoroughly. "What? Did I spill eggs on me?"

"No," Tony said. "But what are you wearing?"

"Ummmm a t-shirt?" Peter released the cotton and relaxed back into his chair.

"That t-shirt is not allowed in this house."

"I…I don't get it?" Peter huffed.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face. "Where did you even get a Captain America shirt?"

Dropping his chin to his chest, Peter took in the faded symbol of Captains Americas shield. "Aunt May got it for me a few years ago."

Tony huffed. "I can take you shopping."

"What? Oh- no I don't need new clothes," Peter protested rapidly. "I'm fine, really."

"Okay kid, don't have an aneurism," Tony said. "Finish your breakfast. I've got some cool toys for us to play with in the lab."

"Okay," Peter nodded slowly, a frown still gracing his features.

"Oh and kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Change your shirt."

* * *

"Hey sweetie," Aunt May said, poking her head into Peter's room. "I think we'll just order a couple of pizzas for dinner. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Peter said, smiling at his Aunt.

"What's that?" May asked, indicting to the t-shirt that laid in Peter's lap. "Oh, your Cap t-shirt."

"Yeah," Peter hummed. "I'm going to throw it out."

"Oh, it doesn't fit anymore?" May asked. "Or did you get a hole in it?"

"Ummm, I just don't think it's the right fit anymore," Peter mumbled.

"Everything okay?" May asked, stepping into the room. She moved slowly until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, thigh pressed against Peter's. "What's going on."

Peter turned to his Aunt and smiled softly at her. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

Peter nodded firmly. "Yeah. I'm sure."

May patted his knee and gave it a little squeeze. "If you need to talk. You know I'm here."

"I know," Peter said. "It's just, navigating family. I didn't know it could be really hard sometimes."

May laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah it can be tricky." Her chuckles softened until they stopped all together and looked at her nephew seriously. "Something up with Tony?"

"I don't want to stuff it up," Peter admitted.

May leaned over and kissed his temple. "Pete, I've seen the way that man takes care of you. He understands you in a way that I can't. Don't worry about 'stuffing it up' because that won't help. Just…be your normal charming self. It will all work out."

Peter leaned into his Aunt. "Thank you."

* * *

"You're late," Tony said as he heard the lab door open and close, not looking up from his suit he was working on.

"Yeah, sorry," Peter replied. "I just had to pick up a few things."

"Whatever you got it had better be important," Tony muttered.

"It is," Peter said firmly.

Tony lifted his head and turned to look at Peter. He sat up fully when he took in the t-shirt Peter wore, a smile beginning to lift his cheeks. "Nice shirt, Kid."

"Thanks," Peter plucked at his short, grinning at the Ironman mask that was printed on the t-shirt. "I love it."

"Me too," Tony said. He stared at Peter a moment longer before nodding. "But your still late! And you know what that means."

Peter moaned and dropped his head. "Homework first."

Tony laughed and spun back to his suit, missing Peter grin.

* * *

 **Thanks again and happy reading:)**


	13. Loss and Grief

**Thank you all so much for your patients with me getting these prompts out! And thank you for all the support you have given this! I know when you give me prompts you have an idea in your head how they will turn out and to hear that it was better then you could have imagined is so amazing to hear! I try really hard with all your prompts to give them the justice they deserve.**

 **SmolPotatoFry7 from fanfic:** Here's a really cool prompt; Peter messes up on a mission and 1 person dies. Tony finds Peter in his room. It's a bit like that scene from SM-HC. They start arguing about a lot of different things and Tony just has enough of it and snaps at Peter, hits him in the face. Peter runs off somewhere in the compound. About an hour later, Peter's "uncle" Steve finds him. It's pretty emotional and such. Steve goes to Tony to find him the training room with tears in his eyes. Steve makes Tony apologize to Peter and Peter to Tony. Tony and Peter talk only to figure out Peter is being bullied at school by flash and his GPA haS dropped to a 2.5. There's a really cute part where Peter falls asleep in Tony's arms. Tony sues the hell out of Flash's parents. Tony helps Pete get his grades back up and stuff. Lots of fluff. This will help me recover from infinity war. ;-; ~your friendly neighborhood flying Ace :P

 **This was a big prompt for me so i hope you enjoy and please forgive my mistakes.**

* * *

 **Loss and Grief**

* * *

Peter's hands shook as he dusted the rubble from the elderly man's jacket. He had already taken off the bigger pieces and was now working on the stubborn smaller ones that refused to dislodge from the cloth.

"Peter?"

Ignoring the voice that tried to get his attention, Peter focused on the still form of the elderly man. Alan, according to the licence Peter had found in his wallet. Alan who wasn't breathing, his eyes having long turned glassy and vacant.

"Peter," another voice, different and softer but thick with heavy emotion that Peter could feel it creeping along his skin. "Peter, he is gone. You need to move away now."

"No," Peter said firmly. He couldn't just leave Alan on the ground, surrounded by the carnage they had created and all alone just because Wanda told him to. It was his fault that Alan was no longer breathing because he hadn't been fast enough.

"Kid."

White hot anger flared through Peter, making his hand curl into a fist on the ground where he balanced himself over Alan.

"Kid, we have to go," Tony said quietly.

Peter whirled around, feeling the eyes of the suit narrow along with his as he glared at Tony. "This is all your fault," he hissed.

Tony reared back, face pale and confused. "Kid?"

"He's dead and it's because of me and you want me to go?" Peter snapped. He glared at the Avengers who were congregating around him. "He's dead! How many more are dead because of us?"

"Kid-" Tony tried to soothe but Peter cut him off.

"I'm not leaving him," Peter yelled. "He died because of me. Because of you. How can you just walk away?"

Tony's jaw clenched and he sucked in a deep breath through his nose. "We aren't walking away, Kid. We have a job to do and yeah, we can't save everyone and no, it's not easy."

"Leave me alone," Peter said, turning away.

"Peter, we _have_ to go," Natasha said. "This man will be cared for with the respect he deserves."

Peter heard the wail of the sirens and he sniffed. From the lining of his suit he withdrew his sharpie pen and a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note. He left it on Alan's chest and without looking at the Avengers he webbed away from the as fast as he could.

* * *

Tony sighed, hanging his head. The first loss was always the hardest and he wasn't sure how Peter would react. He had tried to prepare for this moment, feeling sick as he did because this shouldn't have been an eventuality, but he still felt widely out of his depth.

"Tony," Natasha warned.

Tony lifted his head and looked at the note Peter had written.

 _I'm so sorry – Spiderman_.

Tony's heart sunk in his chest and he felt as if he had aged a hundred years in the blink of an eye.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Are you heading out to patrol?" May asked as Peter strode through the living room to the door, backpack thrown over one shoulder.

"No, I'm going to Ned's," Peter said. "There's a new Lego project we are working on."

"Oh," May said, surprised. "Oh, well have fun. Are you still going to Tony's tomorrow?"

"No," Peter shook his head. "He's-uh-he's busy."

"We could do dinner tomorrow night then," May said brightly. "How about Thai?"

"Sounds good," Peter smiled softly. "Bye Aunt May. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Aunt May said to a closing door and she sighed when it clicked shut. "That boy isn't telling me something." She clicked her tongue and moved to her phone.

* * *

"Dude, Captain America is standing in my door way," Ned gushed, staring wide eyed at Steve Rogers.

"Hello," Steve greeted with a semi awkward smile.

"Dude, Captain America is standing in my door way," Ned repeated.

"Yeah, Ned. I can see that," Peter said.

"Why is he here?" Ned asked. "Is it my birthday?"

"It's not your birthday," Peter said. "Why are you giving my friend a mini heart attack? How do you even know where Ned lives?"

"We know about your guy in the chair," Steve nodded at Ned.

"He knows I'm your guy in the chair," Ned gasped.

"Ned, do you mind if I talk to Peter for a moment?" Steve asked.

"Dude, he knows my name!" Ned said to Peter.

Peter patted his shoulder. "Ned, can you give us a second?"

"Yeah, no worries," Ned said, standing up. He edged around the room, staring at Steve until he was out of the room, shutting the door with a quiet click.

"Mind if I sit?" Steve asked.

"Go ahead," Peter said, indicating to Ned's computer chair.

Steve did so, placing his hands on his thighs and sighed. "You've haven't been patrolling."

"No."

"How come?" Steve asked.

"Queens deserves someone better than me," Peter said, looking at his lap.

"Why do you say that?" Steve asked patiently.

"Because I wasn't good enough," Peter shrugged his shoulder. "Tony told me to be better and I wasn't. He died because of me."

"We can't save everyone, Peter," Steve said softly. He sighed and leant back in his chair. "I wish I could tell you it gets easier but it doesn't. The choices we have to make are impossible and we will lose people but we can't save everyone. You're doing an amazing job, Peter. Especially at your age."

Peter shook his head. "I have to be better."

"Peter-" Steve begun.

"You don't understand," Peter interrupted. "I have to be better. I could have saved them both."

Steve frowned. "Saved them both?"

Peter nodded. "I chose to save Tony first."

Steve shook his head. "I don't understand."

"There was a critter going for Tony and the building was collapsing on the man. Karen did the calculations. While Tony most likely would have survived...," Peter sniffed. "I didn't want to take that chance. I chose Tony over Alan."

"Does Tony know?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," Peter said.

"We do things so save the people we love," Steve said. "They may not seem right in the eyes of others but to us it is. Sometimes those decisions cost us people we love and call family and sometimes is costs us the lives of strangers. We can't always be right."

"I was being selfish," Peter said.

"You were being a fifteen-year-old kid with an impossible choice," Steve corrected firmly. "You're not the only one whose going through this."

Peter finally looked up.

"We all lost someone," Steve said. "And we will all lose someone again but we don't give up. We keep fighting to save the ones we can."

Silence filled the room as Peter mulled over the Captains words.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Could you tell Ned I'll see him tomorrow?" Peter asked.

Steve smiled. "Yeah, I'll let him know."

* * *

"Tony," Pepper called softly. "You should come to bed now."

Taking a long sip from his drink Tony smacked his lips. "Maybe later."

"No, I think now is a good time," Pepper said firmly.

At her tone Tony gently placed his drink on the kitchen counter and licked his lips. "Pep?"

"Come to bed," Pepper repeated and without waiting for him she headed for the bedroom.

Taking one last look at his glass, Tony reluctantly followed his fiancés path to the bedroom. He took his time, his heart heavy in his chest. He walked into the room and frowned when he saw Pepper simply standing by the edge of the bed.

"What are-?"

"Shhh," Pepper scolded quietly. She smiled and jerked her head to bed.

Following her gaze, Tony heart stopped for a beat before picking up. There, tangled in the sheets, curls a mess and lips parted ever so slightly was Peter.

Fast asleep.

In his bed.

"Good thing I sprung for the big bed," Tony snorted quietly. "How long has he been here?"

Pepper shrugged. "I was about to get ready for bed and he was already asleep."

"Okay," Tony nodded. "Okay, let's get ready for bed then."

Moving quietly, the two quickly changed, brushed their teeth and navigated getting into bed. Tony slipped in first, Pepper climbing in afterwards.

FRIDAY killed the lights, plunging them into darkness.

"Why are you so…clenched?" Pepper voice whispered through the darkness.

"I'm not clenched," Tony huffed. "I'm trying not to crush the kid."

"Then cuddle him and relax," Pepper said.

Tony froze even further.

"It's clearly what he's after otherwise he wouldn't be in our bed," Pepper said. "So, hurry up and relax because I think we are both going to need our rest for tomorrow."

Huffing at his bossy (but clearly _right_ ) fiancé Tony scooped the kid into his arms, manoeuvring them both until they were comfortable.

"Dad?" Peter mumbled groggily.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep, kid," Tony whispered, kissing the top of his curls.

"M' sorry," Peter yawned.

"Me too," Tony murmured. "We can talk in the morning."

Peter's soft snored filled the room and Pepper curled into his other side.

Tony closed his eyes and hugged his family close.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and happy reading :)  
**


	14. Parent Day

**:D Thank you so much every body!**

 **There was a few prompts for this next story so if I forgot to mention anyone I apologize!**

 **This prompt from percychase18 on a03:** How about this for a prompt? It's father's day and the school is having an event for it but Peter didn't know how to tell Tony until it's the day of the event but Tony shows up anyway cuz when doesn't he not know what goes on in his son's school?

 **Prompt from Avengerin221b on AO3:** Can you write a fic where tony goes to peters parent teacher conference or they have a bring your dad to school day and Peter takes tony.

 **Prompt from emma217 on fanfic:** How about parent teacher day and peter is just expecting aunt may to come, but tony also comes

 **Thanks you for all the prompts and I am still getting through them all! I'll be as quick as I can.**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

 **Parent Day**

* * *

 _Ding Ding Ding. Ding Ding Ding. Ding Ding Ding._

Peter sighed and switched off the unnecessary alarm and sunk back into the mattress. He had been awake for some time and today he didn't want to leave his bed. With his advance hearing he could hear Aunt May moving about the apartment, getting ready for her shift. He snugged deeper into the blankets and closed his eyes.

"Peter?" May knocked on his door, opening it with a squeak. "Honey, are you awake?"

"No," Peter voice was muffled by the blankets.

"Honey, you okay?" May asked and Peter heard her step into the room. Her footsteps echoed in his ears as she crossed the room and the bed squeaked under her added weight as she sat.

Peter allowed her to pull back the blankets and he blinked at her sadly from his cocoon. "I don't want to go to school."

May sighed and gently pushed the curls from his face. "I know you don't."

"Can you call me in sick?" Peter asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie," May said. "It's mandatory. You have to go today."

"Why?" Peter whined.

"Because you worked hard on the project," May said. "And you should be proud to show it off."

"Show it off to who?" Peter mumbled.

May leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Get up and get ready for school."

Peter sighed. "Fine."

"Good boy. I'll you tonight for a special dinner," May said as she stood.

"What kind of special dinner?" Peter frowned as May crossed the room and to the door.

Looking over her shoulder, May winked. "You'll see later tonight."

Confused, Peter heaved himself up and started getting ready for a torturous day at school.

* * *

He was running late.

By the time Peter had pulled on his clothes and rushed to the station he had just missed his train. He thought about pulling on his Spiderman suit and webbing to school but didn't think that Tony would appreciate him abusing his suit like that and Peter knew that if he saw something along the way to school that he would get side-tracked and be even later to school.

Another train pulled in and Peter hopped on and when he reached school he was –

"Five minutes late," Tony said and clicked his tongue. "What would Aunt Hottie say?"

Peter stopped on the stairs and turned slowly to Tony. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Parent's Day," Tony said.

"I know," Peter said.

Tony coughed, swaying nervously. "I can go if you don't want me to be here."

"NO!" Peter cried. "No, don't go. Please. Stay. I just…I didn't think you would…that this would be your thing."

Tony shrugged. "You know, trying to break the cycle. My dad couldn't come to these things. He always busy, you know and then…. Anyway, I want to be here for you."

Peter tried not to smile to hard but he could help it. "Thank you, Dad. Thank you for coming."

Tony smiled and wrapped an arm Peter's shoulder. "I want to see this project you've been working on."

"Ned and I have been working on it in our shop class," Peter explained as they headed up the stairs.

* * *

The gym hall had been transformed to display the classes projects and was already full and loud when Peter and Tony entered. The silence fell in a wave as they entered and everyone turned to stare at them.

Peter's cheeks heated up and he ducked his head to starve off the stairs. He felt Tony's arm tightened around shoulder as they moved through the students and parents who parted for them as if they were contagious.

"Peter!" Ned called.

"Hey Ned," Peter greeted his best friend when he was close enough. "Hey Mr. Leeds."

"Hello, Peter," Mr. Leeds said. He held out his hands for Tony to shake and to Peter's surprise relief he took it and shook it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark. My kids a big fan."

"Ned is a very bright, Kid," Tony said. "I'm a fan of him too."

"Wicked," Ned whispered.

"So, what's this project the two of you have been working on?" Tony asked. "Peter has been suspiciously tight-lipped."

Peter scoffed. "Have not."

It didn't take long for Peter to forget the stares and the whispers picked up in volume as the shock wore off that Tony Stark was willingly in a school with Peter Parker. He forgot and simply enjoyed being a teenager, sharing his work with his dad. He knew he was rambling and smiling to largely but Tony was indulgent and Peter was feeling happy.

"Good job, Kids," Tony said when they had finished. "This is a good start. I can't wait to see what you come up with next."

"Thanks," Ned beamed.

"Yeah, thanks dad," Peter said quietly to avoid nosy listeners. "For coming and…for being my dad."

"Thanks for letting me," Tony said.

"Well," Peter drawled. "I didn't really have a choice. You kind of just, took over and I was doing fine-"

"In your PJ's," Tony finished. "You're right. You're _so_ lucky to have me."

Peter laughed and Tony smirked, savoring the sound of his _sons_ laughter.

* * *

 **Thanks you for all the prompts and I am still getting through them all! I'll be as quick as I can.**

 **Happy reading :)**


	15. Nightmare

**I know I start off all my notes with this but - Thank you. You are all so wonderful readers and seriously without you guys this would have ended ages ago. Your prompts are all amazing and I am getting to them as soon as I can.**

 **Prompt from stormborn_88 on AO3:** I thought of Peter staying at Tony's for the weekend (as usual), waking from a terrible nightmare, in which Tony died. So, he runs to his bedroom to make sure he's ok, but only Pepper's there, who then tries to remember him that Tony is fine & just a night away for work. She calls Tony, who tries to calm him over the phone, but Peter doesn't quite believe anything, still too caught up in that dream. But Tony is already flying back home, so Peter can see him.

 **I know a few people have asked for Peter has a nightmare so I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Nightmare**

* * *

" _Mr Stark?"_

 _Peter's voice echoed across Titan, bouncing off the carnage of what had once been a beautiful planet, clinging to nothing. He stumbled as he looked around, searching for something,_ anything.

" _T-Tony?"_

 _He walked, legs heavy with exhaustion but his heart pumping so loudly in his chest he could feel it pulsing in his ears. He stumbled over the debris, sniffing loudly._

" _Tony?"_

 _A strangled gurgle and Peter's head snapped to the left. He moved quickly across the ground, falling to his knees, feeling it scrape at his skin but he didn't care._

" _Dad?" Peter gasped._

 _Tony's head lolled to the side, eyes slightly vacant as he looked at Peter, his breath sounding wet in his mouth and lungs._

" _Dad? Are you okay? What's wrong? Dad?"_

" _Kid," Tony coughed, wet and ugly and_ so not good. _His head rolled back, away from Peter, and his eyes started to droop._

" _Dad? What-" Peter started but cut himself off when he saw that Tony's body's was starting to disintegrate. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Peter's hands hovered uselessly as Tony's body started to fade into ash. Tears welled into his eyes, obscuring his vision and he blinked them away quickly so he could keep his eyes on his dad._

 _Tony let out one last breath as the ash reached his heart and he stilled until he was nothing._

" _Dad?" Peter choked out, looking at his hands where they were coated in ash. "Dad?"_

 _There was no answer, just the words echoing around Titan, a terrible, lonely sound._

 _Peter sniffed and looked up, so completely alone. "Dad?"_

"Dad?" Peter choked out, sitting up in bed, clutching the hands so tightly in his knuckles were white.

Peter choked on his tears, his heart painfully in his chest as he looked around the room widely. He kicked off his sheets and vaulted off the bed.

"FRIDAY – lights," Peter choked out.

The lights flicked on and Peter was running out of his room and down the familiar hallways of Tony's home. He moved faster than he ever had and was throwing open the door with a crash.

The lights in Tony's room flicked on and Peter looked around the room widely, chest heaving with each panicked breath that he took.

"Peter?" Pepper asked groggily, sitting up in the bed. The sheets pooled around her waist as she blinked against the sudden light. "Peter, honey? What's wrong?"

"Dad? Where's he is? Why isn't he – where is dad?"

Pepper slipped out the bed and crossed to Peter, gently taking his hands in hers. "Tony's in San Francisco, remember? He had a conference he had to go to. Last minute call."

Peter shook his head. "No. No he-he isn't- he's not okay. I have to make sure he's okay."

Pepper nodded, leading Peter to the bed and sitting him down. "Okay, okay let's give him a call. FRIDAY, call Tony."

"Where is he?" Peter whined, sniffing loudly and blinking away the tears that kept on pulling.

"Pep! Bit late for a midnight call don't you think? Not that I'm complaining," Tony's voice filled the room, flirty and deep with the late hour.

"Tony," Pepper said. "Peter a little worked up. Can you assure him that you're okay?"

"Peter? What's wrong?"

Peter shook his head and gripped Pepper's hands tightly. "I don't, I don't see him. Where is he?"

"Peter? Kid you there? Can you hear me?" Tony asked.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed. "Where is he? Pepper, what happened?"

"FRIDAY, put me on the TV," Tony demanded.

Pepper cupped Peter face, her thumbs brushing away his tears as he sobbed. "Peter, honey. Can you look at me for a second?" She smiled as he looked up at her, still sniffing. "Good, that's good. Look, Tony's on the screen. It's a live feed, I promise." Gently she turned his head, crawling up beside him and hugging him around the back.

"Hey, Peter. What's with all the tears?" Tony asked calmly. "Pepper give you some food poisoning?"

Peter sniffed. "NO! No. I- I can't. No he died. I saw it. He died this isn't. No this isn't real. It's not real."

"Peter, I'm real kid. I promise," Tony said. "It was just a dream. I promise it was just a nightmare."

Peter shook his head vehemently. "NO! No, he lying."

"Peter, I promise Tony is real," Pepper soothed. "He right there."

"I thought that. I thought that while I was _there_. I could hear him and I could see him but it wasn't _real_. He's gone. He's-" Peter broke off with ugly sobs.

"Tony, I don't know what he's talking about," Pepper said, still stroking Peter's curls as he sobbed, curling tighter into her embrace.

"Okay, I'm leaving now," Tony said. "Try and get him to calm down I'll be back as fast as I can."

"Tony, it's late," Pepper said.

"Doesn't matter. I'll take the suit. Peter! Peter listen to me I'm okay and I'm coming home right now. I coming home," Tony said loudly. "I'm not hanging up either."

"Peter, Tony's coming home," Pepper tried to sooth. "He's coming home now. It's okay, shhhh, Peter breathe."

Peter tried but it was so hard and Tony wasn't _here_.

"Peter, can you hear me?" Tony voice filtered through the room. "I'm coming home."

"No. No it's a trick. I won't let you do this again," Peter clenched his teeth as he fought off his tears and the grief that was threatening to take complete hold.

"What do you mean, Peter?" Pepper asked gently.

"It's a trick. It's Thanos's trick. He did it when I was there, in the stone," Peter sniffed. "He played us. All of us and I _remember_. I remember what he did, how he killed us and I felt it all and I _remember_."

"The stone," Pepper swallowed. "Peter, you remember dying and being stuck in the soul stone?"

"Yes," Peter sobbed. "he killed my dad. I want my dad. Where is he?"

"Shit. Shit Pepper I'm coming as fast as I can, I promise," Tony voice filtered. "Peter, I love you. I'm okay. I'm alive. It's not a trick I promise."

"You said that before," Peter sobbed. "You're gone. He's gone. Oh god, he's gone."

Peter couldn't and his full weight collapsed into Pepper.

Hugging him tightly, Pepper held him tightly against her chest, her own tears slipping silently down her cheeks as Peter sobbed.

Peter clung to Pepper, mumbling over and over that it was a trick, that Tony was dead and that he was alone again.

"Thank god," Pepper murmured sometime later.

"I got here as fast as I could," Tony's voice was closer now and a new set of hands were touching Peter.

"Pete, look at me kid. I'm here. Can you feel my hands on you? Do you feel that?" Tony asked.

Peter shook his head, clenching his eyes tighter. "It's a trick," he whispered.

"It's not a trick. Pete. Open. Your. Eyes."

Slowly and with a great hiccup Peter opened his eyes. He blinked away the tears, eyes puffy and swallow and stinging. There, crouched on the floor in his Black Sabbath T-shirt, looking pale and tired but _alive_ was his dad.

"Dad?" Peter whimpered.

"Yeah, I'm here buddy. See! I'm here and alive and it's not a trick. It was all a nightmare, okay. Just a nightmare."

Peter sobbed and fell forward out of Pepper's grip and into Tony's. He clutched the t-shirt tightly in his hands, fisting the material until his knuckles turned white.

Tony simply hugged him tightly, burying his face into Peter's curls and breathing him in. When his legs started to cramp he stood, cradling Peter and moving so them so they were lying on the bed.

"Come here, Pep," Tony called softly.

Pepper crawled onto the bed too, slipping behind Peter so that he was wrapped in a hug from both sides.

"I'm here. I'm alive. We're alive," Tony repeated into Peter's hair while he slipped his fingers through his fiancés, holding them tightly.

"We're here. We're fine. We're alive," Pepper repeated.

"Say it, Peter," Tony said. "Say the words."

"We're here," Peter hiccuped and sobbed. "We're fine. We're alive."

"Good Peter. That's really good," Tony praised. "Again. Let's keep going."

They laid there, repeating the words over and over until the sun begun to rise and a new day begun.

* * *

 **Happy reading :)  
**


	16. Dad

**Just WOW you guys! Thank you all so much for your awesome support for this series! Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been sooooo tired!**

 **Prompt from SakuraMoon08 on fanfic:** The first time Peter ever calls Tony Stark dad, and his reaction, and Mr. Starks reaction. It could be when they are fighting bad guys, or when they are hanging out together in the tower.

 **Now a couple of others have asked for this prompt or something along these lines so I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

 **Dad**

* * *

"Your father is quite talented considering the resources he is available to," Shuri commented while the two of them sat on the steps in the throne room, listening and watching as the Avengers discussed the gritty details of the events that had just passed.

"I am Groot."

"My dad?" Peter frowned.

"Mr. Stark," Shuri nodded at the man who was seated between Bruce and Strange. "He is your father, no?"

"What? No!" Peter shook his head, cheeks heating up. "He's my mentor?"

"I am Groot."

"Why would you think that?" Peter frowned at his new friends.

"I am Groot," Groot snickered.

"Tree is right," Shuri laughed. "and you called him dad in the lab yesterday."

Peter opened his mouth to retort but the words died on his tongue. He hadn't remembered calling Tony dad but maybe it had slipped out. His cheeks burned brighter.

Groot and Shuri laughed at his expression, holding their stomachs as they bent at the waist.

"What is so funny over there?" Clint asked from where the Avengers were seated in a circle.

"Nothing!" Peter squeaked.

"You sure?" Natasha smirked from where she was seated next to Clint.

"Yes," Peter said looking anywhere but Tony. He wished the Doctor Strange would open a portal he could fling himself through and get far away from here.

"I am Groot," he whispered to Peter who turned and glared at him.

"Sister?" T'Challa raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing Brother," Shuri said innocently. "Are you nearly finished with these talks? I would like to return to my lab."

"We have much to discuss," T'Challa said. "However, if you need a break you may leave."

"I am Groot."

Shuri nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I believe I can replicate that game. Come."

The three stood and headed to the door.

"You're just going to the lab, right kid?" Tony spoke up, making them freeze.

Peter caught Shuri's eyes and she waggled her eyebrows at him and mouthed the word _kid_.

"Yeah, just the lab," Peter promised. "Bye!" and he grabbed his two friends by the arm and dragged them out of the room. When they were safely out of the room and at the far end of the hall, Peter released his friends and slouched his shoulders.

"Why so down, Peter?" Shuri bumped his shoulder as they walked. "Do you not approve of Mr. Stark being your father?"

"What? No, Mr. Stark is awesome. He's been so good to me," Peter shook his head.

"I am Groot."

"The problem is that, well, I'm not really his kid," Peter said. "I mean, all this, I guess, maybe it was just the adrenalin talking? When all this is finished maybe Mr. Stark won't need me or, you know, want me."

Shuri snorted. "I do not see that happening."

"I am Groot."

"You _chose_ Rocket to be your dad?" Peter frowned. "What happened to your family?"

"I am Groot."

"Oh," Peter said. "Yeah, my parents died too."

"I am Groot."

"Am I allowed to choose Tony though?" Peter asked, looking between his two friends. "What if he doesn't want to be my dad?"

"He has not left your side since you arrived here," Shuri said. "He even asked T'Challa that you share a room. That is not simply because you are a young colleague. He cares for you, a lot."

Peter walked in silence as he mulled over Shuri's words. It had been a year since Uncle Ben had died and he had been the only father figure that Peter had known. Was he allowed to have another father figure? He would like Tony to be just that but he didn't want to force it on the billionaire. Maybe Tony didn't want him as a kid or want any kids at all.

"You think too hard," Shuri said as she handed him a controller when they were comfortably seated on a couch in her lab. "What does your heart tell you?"

"That Tony is my dad," Peter said quietly.

"I am Groot."

"Tree," Shuri admonished. "Don't worry, Peter. It will work out."

"Yeah," Peter said quietly. He smiled at his friends and held up the controller. "Ready to get your asses kicked?"

"I am Groot."

"Ha! You wish," Shuri grinned and started up the game.

* * *

Tony looked at his phone again, nose twitching as he took in the time.

"Everything okay, Tony?" Steve asked.

Tony looked up and found all the eyes of the Avengers on him, Natasha's and Bruce's looking particularly smug.

"Fine, its fine," he said and shifted in his chair. He cleared his throat and said, "Where are we up to?"

"Maybe we should take a break too," Bruce suggested. "We've been at this a while. A stretch of the legs would be nice."

Steve nodded slowly. "Okay. An hour we reconvene here?"

"Agreed," Steven nodded and stood.

"If you follow me I will have some food prepared," T'Challa said, standing.

Everyone stood, following his lead as he led them out of the throne room.

"Tony," Steve said, coming to his side. "Care to go for a walk?"

"I have to check on Peter," Tony said.

"Spiderman," Steve corrected.

"Yeah."

"You really care for him," Steve observed.

"Dad!"

Steve and Tony turned as Peter, Shuri and Groot came running down the hall from the opposite end.

"Dad you have to have a play on Shuri's console," Peter gushed. "It's _so_ awesome."

"What? My toys aren't good enough for you, son?" Tony teased, ruffling Peter's curls, a real smile lighting up his face and making him look younger.

Peter grinned so widely his cheeks were blushing. "No! They're so cool too! Better even!"

"Is that what you have been doing?" Tony asked, his unasked question if Peter was safe and okay clear.

"Yeah," Peter said.

"I am Groot."

"Shut up, tree," Peter blushed as Shuri laughed loudly beside him.

* * *

Steve fell back as Tony walked with Peter, his arm snaking across the kids shoulder and holding him closely. It was as if the stress had just melted away when the kid came bounding up, calling him _dad_ of all things. And how easy it had seemed, how natural.

"Since when did Stark get a kid?" Bucky asked as he joined Steve.

"It's a good look on," Bruce commented behind them as he followed them down the hall.

"Yeah, it is," Steve agreed. "I guess things really have changed, huh?"

"For the better," Natasha said.

Steve nodded in agreement and watched as Tony and Peter orbited around each other in a way that only a father and son could.

* * *

 **Thanks again and happy reading :)  
**


	17. Daily news

**WOW**

 **I know I say it every time but; WOW! thank you all so much for all your reviews and support and prompts! You are amazing readers and without you this would not be anything!**

 **Just want to touch on those who review anonymously here or on fanfic: I have seen your prompts! I will get to them when I can. Please try not to post them multiple times as it does start to get confusing as I am receiving quite a few.**

 **Prompt from Anonygma on AO3:** Peter looking dejected after reading a scathing article from the Daily Bugle (We know how they feel about Spider-Man) and Tony giving him reassuring words.

 **I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

 **Daily News**

* * *

"Dude, it's not your fault," Ned said quietly. He glanced around the busy lunchroom, the sound of their chatter cover enough to give them a semi private conversation. He glanced down at the phone Peter held in his hand where the large and bold headline read:

 _Is Spiderman fit to save Queens?_

Ned knew what the rest of the article said and he was calling bullshit on the whole thing. Peter was the best thing that ever happened to Queens and it was wrong that they Daily Bulge was saying otherwise.

"He died, Ned," Peter said so quietly that Ned had to lean in close to hear.

Ned reached over and squeezed his friends hand before gently taking the phone and exiting the web article. "You tried and that article isn't focusing on that or any of the good that you have done since becoming Spiderman."

Peter sighed and folded his arms on the table, dropping his head onto them.

"Have you put the suit on since?" Ned asked.

"No," Peter said mournfully.

"What did Tony say?" Ned asked.

"We had a big talk about what happened," Peter mumbled into his arms. "It wasn't my fault and that I was faced with an impossible choice. I will be again and I can only do my best."

"Are you just repeating what he said or do you believe it?" Ned asked.

Peter swallowed. "I believe it. It's just…hard."

"I'm really sorry dude," Ned said.

"Thanks, Ned," Peter smiled at him.

"Hey losers," MJ said, sitting down on the opposite side of the table. She jerked her head a Peter. "Why are you sad?"

"Daily Bulge," Peter said simply.

"Why are you reading that garbage?" MJ snorted, stabbing at her meal. "They're articles are biased and uninformative. You read the one on Spiderman?"

Ned and Peter looked at each other. "Yes."

MJ rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you didn't believe that smear campaign."

"No," the boys said in unison.

"Good," MJ sniffed. "Otherwise I couldn't have you two on the decathlon team. It would reflect badly on me." She looked at them through narrows eyes before nodding once and going back to her lunch.

Peter lifted his head from his arms and sat up straight.

"Maybe you should write for the Daily Bulge," Peter suggested.

"How can I take over Stark Industries with that on my resume?" MJ asked.

Peter grinned.

* * *

"Would you hire MJ if she had the Daily Bulge on her resume?" Peter asked Tony as Happy drove them towards their home.

"No," Tony said, not looking up from his tablet.

"She thought so too," Peter said.

At this Tony looked up. "Well, now we know a weakness. Hey, you'll let me know if she planning an attack on me, right?"

"I got your back," Peter said.

"That's my boy," Tony smirked. "What brought on this line of questioning?"

Peter sunk into the seat. "There was an article in the Daily Bulge about Spiderman."

Tony sighed and set it tablet in his lap. "I'm sorry, Pete. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen."

"It wasn't just me," Peter said. "They attacked you too."

Tony shrugged. "New outlets are always wanting a scoop on me and will go to any lengths to get one. They have been since I was a kid and I learnt a long time ago to not let it get to me. I'm really sorry about the, Kid."

"It's not your fault," Peter said.

"It is," Tony said firmly. "I shouldn't have said that you were my kid in front of those vultures."

"oh," Peter let out a small sound.

Tony groaned and rubbed his hand down his face, "I didn't mean it like that." He groaned again. "It didn't come out right. I don't want your life to be mine; where everybody knows your every move. You deserve to be a teenager and if the media knows who you are it will never happen." He reached over and took Peter's hands that was shoved in his lap, twisting nervously. "I would tell the whole world that you are my kid if I thought it would make your life better but it won't. But I don't need the Daily Bulge to tell you I love you."

Peter smiled and squeezed Tony's hands in response. "I know you love me."

"Good," Tony said. "I don't want you reading the Daily Bulge anymore, they suck."

Peter chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Good," Tony gave a quick smile. "Now, how about some burgers? Happy! Make a right."

"You got it boss," Happy said.

* * *

 **Happy reading :)  
**


	18. Under my skin

**You are all such beautiful people! Thank you so much for reading and following this series and a huge thanks to those who are prompting! I have quite a few so please bare with my as I try to get them through them all as quick as I can!**

 **Prompt from hemingswaysgirl on A03:** could you write one where Tony has a panic attack and Peter helps him through it?

 **I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Under my skin**

* * *

"Keep in contact," Tony said quietly to Steve, giving him a small nod.

Steve nodded back, a serious look in his eye. "I will."

"Dad?" Peter called from across the throne room where he stood awkwardly next Stephen. He was finally out of his suit, Shuri having leant him some clothes for the duration of their stay. He looked younger somehow and out of place next to the still and tall Wizard.

"Coming," Tony said and he gave Steve one last nod before crossing quickly to Peter. "Ready to get this show on the road?"

Stephen barely contained an eyeroll but moved his hands in an elegant way so a portal was opening. He eyed the way Tony wrapped a protective arm around Peter's shoulder and smirked behind their backs as they walked through together and into the New York Sanctum.

"You are able to make your way from here?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Tony nodded. "We should set something up for another time. You know, when the world isn't collapsing all around us."

Stephen quirked a smile. "We could arrange that."

"Bye Capey," Peter waved and grinned when the Cape lifted a fold and waved back.

Tony caught Stephen's eye and widened them comically with a sly grin before directing Peter to the door and together they stepped out into the world once again.

"Whoa," Peter whispered as they took in the street before them.

Debris still remained scattered across the street from where the flying donut had sucked everything in the nearby vicinity, swirling it around like a blender. There were still some cars abandoned in the street but there was already a workforce out there clearing it away and shouting orders.

"This is crazy," Peter said as he took in the carnage. It was far worse than the plane crash that seemed a lifetime ago and he couldn't believe how New York was ever going to be clean again. "How long do you think this will take?"

Silence.

"Dad?" Peter turned and his face dropped with horror as he saw Tony's eyes wide, flicking from left to right far too rapidly.

His senses kicked in he could hear Tony's breath quickening, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Sweat was starting to cling to the older man's forehead and his hands were shaking from where he held his phone.

"Dad?" Peter tried again but it was as if Tony couldn't hear him. He swallowed, trying not to panic. "Dad? Can you hear me?"

Again, Tony didn't answer.

Peter thought quickly and with decision he planted himself in front of Tony and cupped the older man's face.

"DAD!"

Tony's eyes finally ceased flickering and landed on Peter.

"Kid?" Tony mumbled and suddenly he was fumbling to get a grip on Peter, a wheezing breath filling the space between them.

"Yeah, it's me," Peter said. "I – I'm not sure what's happening."

"Panic attack," Tony managed to choke out. He squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to take in a breath and calm himself down.

"Oh! Oh, okay yeah, um, no worries," Peter nodded. "Uh, Okay just, breath." He immediately rolled his eyes and muttered _stupid_ under his breath because that what Tony was trying to do and him saying it wasn't helpful.

Grabbing his father's right hand, Peter placed it on his chest and held it there tightly. "Can you feel my chest moving?"

"Yeah," Tony choked out, head bowing down.

"Great. Just follow me breathing, okay?" Peter took deep, slow breathes. "See, this is good right? Much better."

He started to ramble because he was stressed and panicked and he didn't know what he was doing but Tony had helped him so many times that he could do this for the man who had saved his life. They stood there on the street, huddled together while the world moved around them.

Eventually, Tony's trembles started to slow, his breathing wasn't catching in his chest and he was blinking normally. Finally, he lifted his gaze to Peter's, looking tired and drawn but a small smile on his face.

"Are you feeling better?" Peter asked.

"Yea, much better kid," Tony said, his voice deep and rough as if he had spent the night drinking. "Thank you."

"No, it's okay. I'm not sure I really did anything," Peter said.

"You did a lot," Tony said. "Thank you,"

"Your welcome," Peter said. "Should we call Happy? Or do you want to walk for a little bit?"

"A walk," Tony decided. He wrapped his arm around Peter's shoulder, tucking him in close to his side and leaning on the kid for support as he shakily started their walk. "Fresh air, do us some good."

Peter nodded and wrapped his arm around Tony's waist, keeping him close. "Right, fresh air is good."

"Thanks, Kid," Tony said quietly as they walked. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Peter squeezed him tightly. "You never will."

Tony squeezed him back.

* * *

 **Happy reading :)  
**


	19. Sick Day

**I know I haven't updated in a few days and I'm so sorry!**

 **So much has happened in the past few days and for a while it's going to take me to get back into the swing of life. I just want to warn you that my updates may not be as frequent. Having said that, it doesn't mean I am giving up on this series. I will still get to all your prompts!**

 **From messed-up-stargazer from tumblr:** can you do one that's Peter getting really sick (no throwing up please) like a very high fever and mumbling about Ben and his Dad and Tony and Tony trying to take care of his son? Thanks so much I love your writing!

 **Thank you for the prompt and I hope you enjoy. I apologize for any mistakes!**

* * *

 **Sick Day**

* * *

"Boss?" FRIDAY interrupted.

Tony mumbled against Pepper's lips, whining when she pulled away. He took in her swollen lips, her slightly glazed eyes and smirked, pulling her back into another kiss.

"Boss," FRIDAY tried again.

"Tony," Pepper sighed against his lips.

"Not now, mph, FRIDAY," Tony mumbled, pulling Pepper closer so she was nearly in his lap.

"My apologies, Boss, but you wanted to be alerted if there was any change in Peter."

Tony and Pepper stopped kissing, pulling back to blink at each other with confusion.

"What's wrong with Peter?" Pepper asked the AI.

"Peter's body temperature has been steadily climbing since 10pm this evening and he now has a fever," FRIDAY reported.

With another frown at each other, Pepper and Tony stood and move quickly to Peter's room. Slowly turning the knob on the door, Tony pushed it open quietly and peeked inside. His heart dropped in his chest as he saw Peter squirming uncomfortably on the bed, twisted in the sheets and whimpering softly. Where his skin was visible it was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Stepping into the room, Tony and Pepper came to stand by Peter's bed as they looked him over.

"I'll go get a damp cloth," Pepper squeezed Tony's arm.

"Yeah, okay," Tony mumbled and listened to Pepper leave the room.

"Ben," Peter mumbled, twitching in the sheets. "No…mmm..sorry."

Tony sat on the edge of his bed as his knees went weak.

"Dad? Don't…go….mum?"

"Oh Peter," Tony sighed. He reached over and touched Peter's forehead, hiss at the heat that came off it. "Peter, can you wake up for me?"

Peter moaned and twisted in the sheets again, legs jerking in the sheets as he tried to fling them off. "Tony," he moaned.

"I'm here. It's going to be okay," Tony said. He glanced at the door but Pepper had yet to return.

"Tony," Peter whimpered again.

Tony soothed back the damp curls from his kids face. He berated himself for not seeing that Peter wasn't feeling well and made a mental note to have a talk with Peter about keeping things to himself.

"Here," Pepper came striding into the room, a damp cloth held out for Tony.

Taking it, Tony gently placed it over Peter's forehead.

Peter flinched at the first touch but almost instantly started to relax under the cooler temperature.

"There you go," Tony murmured. "You'll be back to sticking to walls in no time."

"Tony," Peter mumbled less stressfully.

"I got you kid," Tony said.

"We'll call a doctor in the morning," Pepper said, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I'll stay with him tonight," Tony said. "Make sure the fever doesn't get any worse."

Pepper smiled and kissed the back of Tony's head. "Okay, super dad."

Tony huffed at the term but his lips quirked up in a smile.

With another soft kiss to Tony's head, Pepper left her boys but before she got all the way out she heard Peter speak.

"Dad?"

"I'm here," Tony answered.

"I don't feel so good," Peter whimpered.

"You're okay," Tony voice came out choked. "Just the flu I imagine. I'm going to make it better."

"Okay," Peter said, his voice weak and small. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, buddy," Tony said.

Pepper smiled and gently closed the door, already making a list of what she would need for tomorrow and to contact May, possibly with a recording.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading.**

 **Again, I just want to let you know that my updates may not be as frequent but I have not given up and will get to all of them.**

 **Happy reading :)**


	20. Peter, meet Harley

**:D**

 **You guys are all amazing! Thank you so much for all your amazing support for this! You are all amazing readers and thank you for all those who are prompting! I have quite a few to get through so I will get to them all eventually! If you have prompted before, i'm trying to let others have a turn first but I will get to them!**

 **Prompt from ForelsketParadise on fanfiction:** i have a prompt for you - peter meet harley .getting jealous about the other ,tony stepping in ,both equally important for tony, becoming best friends or siblings

 **I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

 **Peter, meet Harley**

* * *

"This is pretty cool," came an unfamiliar voice.

Peter paused in his even steps as he walked through Stark Industries, on his way to visit his dad.

"Pretty cool?" Tony scoffed. "Is far better than that barn you grew up in."

"Hey! It's come a long way since that potato gun," the voice laughed.

"That you have kid," Tony agreed. "You've grown taller too."

"Taller than you."

"Hey! Respect your elders."

Curious, Peter looked around to make sure nobody was watching and scaled the wall. He moved swiftly until he was upside down on the ceiling, crawling silently until he was at the door he could hear Tony and the mysterious voice in. Positioning himself he peeked down until he could see through the glass doors.

Alone in the room was Tony and a teenager Peter didn't recognize. He cocked his head, frowning slightly. Tony had his arm on the teenager's shoulder as he talked his face a light in a way Peter hadn't seen with anyone but him.

"How long are you in Town for?" Tony asked.

"Just the weekend," the teenager responded. "Couldn't leave without seeing if you managed to get yourself out of trouble."

"Ha!" Tony laughed. "You've got some cheek on you now, Harley. You remind me of Peter."

"Whose Peter?" Harley (now identifiable but no less confusing to Peter) frowned.

"He's my kid," Tony said proudly and Peter smiled at the happiness in his voice. "He's around the same age as you."

"I-I didn't know you had kids," Harley said.

"Well, he's not technically mine. Yet. But he's as good as," Tony shifted uncomfortably. "He as smart and as good hearted as yourself."

"Where is he?" Harley asked.

Tony looked to the door and Peter quickly pulled himself out of sight.

"He should be here soon, actually. You up for meeting him?"

"Yeah," Harley said and Peter could hear the determination in his voice.

Peter swallowed and thought quickly. He didn't know who Harley was or how Tony knew him but if his dad was willing touching another person they had to be important. Peter really didn't want to make a bad impression to this teenager. Especially when Tony had such incredible things about him which made Peter's heart hurt with the amount of love he felt from the man.

Crossing the ceiling to the end of the hallway, Peter dropped down to his feet and hurriedly to straighten his clothes and push back his hair. Taking a deep breath, Peter started walking again and tried to act as if he hadn't just heard their conversation.

"Dad?" Peter called, pushing open the door, a smile planted on his face. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Peter!" Tony beamed. "We were just talking about you." Tony levelled him with a look that said I-know-you-heard-every-word.

Peter smiled sheepishly. "Were you?"

"Peter, meet Harley," Tony said, indicating to the teenager. "This little champ helped me out from a little jam once upon a time."

Harley snorted. "Yeah, _little_ jam." He nodded at Peter. "Hey."

"Oh man, it's so nice to meet you," Peter grinned, holding out his hand for a fist bump. "You have to tell me about it."

Harley blinked, taken back. "Oh, yeah, I guess."

"Uh no," Tony shook his head. "No way, you two are not ganging up on me."

Peter grinned at Harley. "Want to see a video of Dad when he's experiment went wrong?"

Harley finally cracked a smile. "Yes."

Peter pulled out his phone and quickly brought up the video, moving to stand next to Harley.

"Hey! What did I just say?" Tony frowned.

Peter waved Tony off. "Watching this."

Tony stood, watching the teens warily before they were both cracking up laughing.

"Introducing you two was a mistake," Tony muttered but smiled softly as he saw the boys bonding. He would never admit that he had been a little worried about the two meeting.

"Dude! You have to come see this," Peter said and was leading Harley out of the room.

"Hey!" Tony called after them but neither noticed that he hadn't followed him, too caught up in themselves.

He shook his head but smiled. "FRIDAY, tell the boys I'll be on the thirty fourth floor when they need me."

"Yes, Boss," FRIDAY replied.

* * *

 **Happy reading :)  
**


	21. Prank War

**:D Thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews and support for this series! I'm sorry for the late update but like i said in a previous post my updates will be a little bit slower than usual.**

 **Prompt from Dimensional Phaser on Fanfic:** oh, you should do an april fools one where peter teams up with someone like steve or clint-like the /last/ person tony would expect because, well, if pwter would team up with anyone it would be him...right?

 **I hope you all enjoy and apologies for any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Prank War**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Peter?" Tony asked.

He took in the shrugs and the shakes of the other Avengers heads and frowned. It was training day at the compound and they had just finished warming up. Usually Peter would be there by now, enthusiastically warming up and bring up everyone's spirits.

Tony was trying not to be an over protective parent right now but was finding it hard when his kid wasn't in sight. Peter had told him that he would be late to practice as he was finishing up a school project with Ned. Tony hadn't minded of course, schoolwork was important and he wanted Peter to do well. It was also important that Peter have some normal teenage memories.

"I'm sure he's fine," Steve said, giving Tony a reassuring smile.

"Of course he is," Tony said.

"Shall we begin then?" Wanda asked, red light flickering between her fingers.

"We could give it a few more minutes," Steve said to Tony.

"No, Kid can catch up when he gets here," Tony flashed a quick smile. "Call it Cap."

Steve nodded and turned to the group. "Let's run drill five."

* * *

"You know I found a grey hair this morning," Tony said to Bruce as they took a break. "I named it Peter."

Bruce chuckled. "Still no word from him?"

"No," Tony huffed. "You know, I'm really trying not to be a helicopter parent but I really want to ground his ass right now for making me worry so much."

"Give him a call," Bruce said.

"You think I should?"

"He was supposed to be here over an hour ago," Bruce said. "I think a phone call is warranted in this case."

Tony nodded. "Okay. Okay I'll call him. FRIDAY, call Peter."

"Calling Peter," FRIDAY responded.

"Hey dad!" Peter answered the phone on the third ring.

"Kid! Uh did you forget something?" Tony asked, trying to be casual but from the eye roll from Peter he wasn't sure he succeeded.

"No!" Peter said. "Uh, actually I'm here."

Tony looked around the room. "Where?"

"Out the front?" Peter sounded sheepish. "Uh, I can't get through the front door."

"It's push not pull," Tony said deadpanned.

"I tried that," Peter said. "But it's locked and I couldn't get through any of the windows."

"And you didn't call sooner because…?" Tony drawled.

"I was embarrassed," Peter mumbled. "Can you please just come open the door for me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way."

He hung up and called to the group. "Peter's here. Can't get through the front door. Must be a glitch."

"Oh this I have to see," Natasha smirked.

"Maybe we could take the training outside," Steve suggested.

"Fresh air would be nice," Sam agreed.

"Yes, much easier to summon thunder outside," Thor said jovially.

"Hurry up then," Tony said, already walking to the door.

Bruce kept pace with him as he led the group towards the door. "At least he's okay."

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "I though teenagers were all about texting. Would it have killed him to send me one?"

Bruce chuckled. "Wow, you really have gone into dad mode."

"Shut up," Tony grumbled.

They reached the door but Tony couldn't see Peter in sight. Without a second thought he pushed the door, frowning when it opened to easily for him.

"I don't why Peter had trouble with the-" Tony cut himself off as something sticky rained down over him.

"Uh is this a web?" Natasha grunted.

Before anyone could respond, something wet was thrown over them and they grunted as they tried to rid themselves of the webbed net they found themselves in.

"Release the feathers!"

Tony looked up just in time to see a sack of feathers tip over them and he growled as he was coated.

"Say cheese," Peter grinned and there was a click of a camera phone going off.

"Ha! Nice one."

Tony wiped the gunk from his eyes and glared at Peter and Clint who were grinning far to happily for his liking.

"The door was fine, wasn't it?"

"Yep!" Peter grinned and then faltered.

"Clint, I'm going to kill you," Natasha said.

"Nat?" Clint asked, eyes going wide.

"You got everyone," Steve said.

"Oh shit," Peter whispered. "It was only supposed to be dad."

"You ganged up on me with Clint?" Tony glared. "Oh, it is on. The war has officially begun."

"Oh, look at that, Aunt May's calling," Peter said, backing away. "Got to run. See you next week."

"Get back here Spiderboy!" Tony yelled after Peter's retreating figure.

"Can't hear you!" Peter shouted back as he took off down the driveway.

"You know what, I think now's a great time for retirement," Clint said, also backing away.

"Nothing will get you out of this revenge," Natasha warned.

"That's what I'm afraid off. Well, good luck cleaning that off," Clint waved and jogged away.

"Someone, get this net off," Steve said. "We have a prank to plan."

* * *

 **Happy reading :)  
**


	22. The Warriors Battle

**I am so sorry for the late update! It has been a massive week and very stressful! But thank you all for those who are still following this story and for all the wonderful feedback.**

 **Prompt from Leigha74 on A03:** Not sure if something similar has been requested, but here:

May is out of town, leaving Peter with Tony. All seemed to be going well and as usual: Peter went to school, tinkered around with Tony in his lab, watched TV and shared meals with the Avengers. He was happy to have the opportunity to stay there for a few days. One night though while Peter was patrolling he got into a seriously violent altercation. He got out alive, but scarred. He went back to the compound bloodied and shocked. One of the Avengers helped lead him to the bath, being gentle with him, and let him rest there for a while. After coming out clean and calm everyone thought he was good, and Peter thought so too, so they all went about their normal business. But, later that night, Peter awoke from a nightmare of reliving the fight earlier that night. He was terrified and wanted to stick it out alone and go back to sleep but he couldn't. So he sought out Tony. He felt like a child with going to his parental figure about a nightmare, but he couldn't help it, and he cried about that to Tony. Tony told him that he's not a child for being scared over nightmares and that even adults feel that way sometimes. To reassure him, he let Peter sleep next to him, and as Peter still shook and felt scared Tony soothed him.

Aaaaaaand end scene.

 **...WOW what a prompt! I hope I have done this justice for you...I know it may not be my best work as I am a little out of sorts but hopefully you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

 **The Warriors Battle**

* * *

Thor blinked as he stared at the young man before him. Concern immediately took over for the young warrior as Thor had not seen the Spiderman look so thoroughly beaten since the mess with Thanos.

"Spiderman?" Thor asked.

It unnerved the God when Peter merely blinked at him, swaying from side to side.

"Peter?" Thor tried again, making his tone softer. He approached with great caution. He knew what Peter was capable of and did not want to provoke further injury as Thor wasn't sure where all the blood was coming from. Carefully, he waved his hand in front of Peter's face.

"Thor?" Peter asked, voice cracking.

"Yes, very good," Thor beamed. "I am Thor."

Peter looked around. "We're at the compound?"

"Yes," Thor nodded and then frowned. "Do you not remember getting here?"

Peter shook his head slowly.

Thor nodded. It sounded like a concussion which was a good thing because he knew what to do with those, having had many himself.

"Computer…thing," Thor said, feeling silly for talking to an empty room.

"Yes, Thor?" FRIDAY replied.

"Contact Man of Iron," Thor said. "Alert him that is son is here."

"Calling Mr. Stark now," FRIDAY said.

"Dad?" Peter asked.

"He will be here shortly," Thor gently put his arm around Peter's shoulder and smiled softly when the teenager leant into his side. "We should clean you up so that we do not give him a heart attack. Human hearts are such a fragile thing."

He kept up the steady stream of one-sided conversation as he led Peter to his rooms. He was pleased that Peter kept his eyes open, following along slowly and seeming to perk up when he mentioned Loki.

"You would like my brother," Thor chuckled as led Peter to his large bath. It was already being filled with hot water, curtesy of FRIDAY who seemed to know what they needed. "He would have enjoyed the prank you played on us." He chuckled heartedly.

"I would like to meet him," Peter said.

"And you shall," Thor said. The bath was filled now and Thor nodded at Peter. "You need to bathe."

Peter blinked stupidly at the water.

"I shall help, young Spider," Thor said.

With gentle movement he helped Peter from his suit, leaving the boys undergarments on to give him some modestly, knowing that he would feel embarrassed later on, even though there was no need to. Human were strange in that sense.

Removing his own clothes, put leaving his pants on, Thor helped Peter into the bath, holding his hand to keep him steady. Like every one of his warriors wounded on the battle field, Thor helped clean Peter, cataloguing his wounds as he did so, marvelling how they were healing before his eyes.

The water around the grew murky but Peter's eyes grew clearer and he started to respond more, his movements now not as sluggish. When he was clean and no longer bleeding, Thor helped him out of the bath and wrapped a towel around Peter's body.

"Peter!" Tony's voice was muffled as he yelled through the compound.

"Ahh, he has arrived," Thor grinned.

"Dad?" Peter eyes widened hopefully.

Neither had to wait long before Tony was rushing into the room, coming to a skidding halt. He looked between the two, a million questions obvious in his eyes but chose the more pressing one.

"Are you okay?" Tony went to Peter, his hand hovering uncertainly above Peter's shoulder.

"I'm okay," Peter tucked himself into his father's neck, almost nuzzling the older man. "Thor helped me."

"Thank you," Tony said to Thor, eyes sincere.

"You are most welcome," Thor smiled. "You have raised a brave young warrior. You should be very proud."

"What happened?" Tony asked Peter. "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing that hasn't healed," Peter said. "It was tough one, this time."

"You did great," Tony kissed the top of Peter's head. "Let's get you dressed." With another thankful smile at Thor he led his son from Thor rooms.

"A lucky young man," Thor said to the empty room and proceeded to grab a towel to dry himself.

* * *

Tony felt his bed dip with the accompany of sniffling and he bolted up right. "Peter?"

"I'm sorry," Peter sniffed, perched on the edge of the bed, ready to flee at a moment's notice.

"It's okay," Tony soothed. He sat up against the head board and held his hand out to Peter.

Peter eyed the hand before very gently taking it and allowed himself to be drawn into Tony's side, immediately burying himself into his dad's chest and he hiccupped.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I had a nightmare," Peter sniffed. "I... I'm sorry. I know this is childish-"

"No, it's not," Tony cut him off. "It's not childish. It happens to everyone. Me, Pepper and I bet Aunt May still gets them too. It's okay to be scared, Peter."

"I want to be strong though," Peter mumbled.

"You are. You are the strongest kid I know and Thor's right. You are a young warrior," Tony said. "And I am so proud of you."

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Peter asked, looking up at Tony hopefully.

"Of course," Tony said and he moved them so they were laying down. "Try and get some sleep, Kid. I'm here."

"Love you dad," Peter said.

"Love you too."

* * *

 **Happy reading and hopefully I will update soon :)  
**


	23. Pepper Potts

**WOW! Thank you all so much for all your wonderful reviews! You are so amazing and such wonderful readers! I am overjoyed that people are still loving this series! I am having so much fun writing it! Sorry for the later update! It's been a busy week!**

 **Prompt from Ikia from fanfic:** May is out of town and Tony is on a mission. Pepper has to step in as a mom to either discipline or take up for Peter and he calls her mom...whichever way you want to swing this it's cool

 **Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pepper Potts**

* * *

Peter Parker had never been so embarrassed in his life. His face was almost as red as his suit and probably wasn't going away any time soon. The only luck on his side was that Tony was away on a mission and that Aunt May wouldn't hear about this for another two days since she was away on a girl's trip.

Judging by the smirk on Pepper's face it wouldn't be long until both of them heard and Peter would have to move to a whole new country to get away from all the teasing.

"Hey you two," Pepper smiled.

"Hey, Miss Potts," MJ nodded as if she hadn't just been caught with her lips attacked to Peter's in their first kiss.

Peter thought it would have been safe to bring MJ back to Tony's house where he was staying while May was out of town on her girl's trip. He thought that by showing MJ some of Tony's work that she would be impressed enough to consider going out on a date with him.

"I was going to ask if the two of you need a snack," Pepper's smirk grew. "But I guess you already had one."

"Oh my God, _mum_ ," Peter groaned allowed, tipping his head back to look at the ceiling. His eyes widened as he realized what he just said and dropped his head quickly, staring at Pepper with his mouth open.

Pepper herself blinked and then her smile grew wider, cheeks glowing and her seeming to sparkle. "I'll leave something in the kitchen for you if you decide to snack on something other than each other."

"Mum please," Peter whined.

Pepper laughed and left the room with a swing in her hips and a bounce in her step.

"So," MJ said, turning to Peter. "Pepper's your mum now."

"This really hasn't been my best day," Peter said.

MJ shrugged and stepped closer. "Good thing I like the colour red." She poked his cheek.

"You do?" Peter grinned.

MJ smirked and leaned up, giving him another kiss. She lingered for a moment before pulling back and rocking on her feet. "I have to get going, anyway. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah," Peter nodded a little too hard. "See you tomorrow."

MJ smiled. "Bye."

As MJ let herself out, Peter rolled his eyes at himself and cursed himself silently for being so stupid.

"Hey, did MJ leave?" Pepper asked, coming back into the living room, looking towards the front door.

"Yeah, she had to go," Peter said dully, flopping himself down on the couch and burying his face in the cushion.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Pepper asked, joining him on the couch and rubbing his back. "Are you a bad kisser?"

Peter's head shot up. "No! Well, I mean, I don't think I am. What if MJ thinks I'm a bad kisser?"

"I'm sure you're not if she agreed to see you at school," Pepper said kindly. "So why the dull face?"

* * *

 **Happy reading :)**


	24. Date

**UGH! Don't you hate it when work get's in the way of writing fan fiction?**

 **I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Thank you to all who have been patient with me and for still reviewing and reading this series!**

 **Prompt The_annoying_fangirl on A03:** Peter needs advice for asking a girl out/going on a date with/etc a girl and Tony helps him out and such and encourages him.

 **Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Date**

* * *

"Something wrong with the meatloaf?" May asked as she watched Peter push it around his plate.

"Yeah, kid, I agree that the vegies bring it down but the meatloaf itself if great," Tony winked at Pepper who rolled her eyes fondly.

"No," Peter stopped playing with his food. "It's delicious."

"Something on your mind?" Tony asked.

Peter cheeks flushed red. "No."

May and Pepper looked at Tony, eyebrows raised with a look that clearly said _say something_.

Tony looked between the two women and shrugged – it was clear to him that Peter was lying for a reason and he didn't think that bombarding the kid at dinner was the way to go. At his fiancé's and May's insisting glare he rolled his eyes and pushed his plate away.

"Kid, you finished?" he asked.

Peter pushed his plate away too and nodded.

"Great. Let's leave these ladies to their gossiping and we go clean up," Tony suggested.

"Sounds good to me," May grinned, picking up her wine glass. "I can't wait to hear about the wedding plans you have."

Pepper stood, May following her lead. "We haven't planned much but I would love to hear some suggestions."

The two wondered to the living room while Tony and Peter started to clear the plates.

Tony watched Peter as he cleaned up methodically and silently. It was clear that there was something going on in his head and Tony really hoped it wasn't as bad as he was thinking. He waited until they were in the kitchen until he started to probe his son.

"So, what's on your mind, kid?" Tony bumped him gently as they stood at the sink.

"Nothing."

"Peter, I've said this once and I'll say it again; you are a terrible liar."

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Peter asked miserably.

Tony smiled. "It's not a bad thing. Maybe a bit inconvenient in your line of work but we can work on that later. What I want to know is what's on your mind. Is it Spiderman stuff?"

"No," Peter shook his head, his cheeks heating up again.

"Okay," Tony nodded, trying not to let his relief show. "Something at school? Is that kid Flash giving you trouble again? I will have him black listed."

"It's not Flash," Peter said. "But thanks."

Tony nodded and gently bumped his shoulder against Peter's. "So what's eating you."

Peter sighed and gritted his teeth. "I need help to ask out a girl."

Tony wanted to laugh but knew that Peter wouldn't appreciate it and so he swallowed it down and said, "Is that all?"

"I know it's stupid," Peter's shoulders slumped. "But I'm not like you. I don't know how to flirt."

"I don't believe that. Pepper said that was some kiss you gave MJ."

Peter's jaw dropped. "You know about that?"

Tony smirked. "Sure do."

"But you haven't teased me about it?" Peter said, confused.

"Yeah, I think Pepper embarrassed you enough by walking in on that kiss," Tony clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't remind me," Peter moaned.

"MJ likes you, Peter and the hard part is already over," Tony said.

"Doesn't feel like it," Peter mumbled.

Tony chuckled. "Tell me about it. The thing is, MJ already likes you and has even kissed you. The awkward bits are out of the way."

"The last time I liked a girl I didn't even get to the date part before she moved away," Peter said glumly.

"This isn't last time," Tony said. "Why don't you take MJ to the comic thing you and Ned were talking about?"

"You think she would like that?" Peter asked.

"Yeah and I know you would like it too," Tony said. "Get the tickets and give her one. You can only try."

"Thanks, dad," Peter said.

"Bring it in," Tony said.

Peter laughed and hugged his dad tightly.

* * *

 **Happy reading :)  
**


	25. Baby Peter

**I am SO sorry!**

 **Life has been crazy and this is the first time I've actually had the time to sit down and write something! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this!**  
 **I just saw Ant man and the Wasp and in honor of me updating I have included them in to this little fic!**

 **ScruffdaDruid on fanfic:** Peter is de-aged somehow (yeah I know, it's 'that' cliche) and Aunt May's away so Tony has to look after him. Maybe some domestic avengers as well? Like Uncle Rhodey or Auntie Natasha.

 **I hope you enjoy the prompt and again sorry it took me so long to get to it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Baby Peter

* * *

"Well," Hank Pym drawled. "It looks like a child." He glanced up at the younger Stark. "I thought a genius like yourself could work that out."

Tony glared at the older man and sniffed. "I know what he is. I want to know _why_ my teenager is now a child."

Hank looked at the toddler that was currently sitting in the middle of his dining room table. He had been dressed in old t-shirt of his that his wife had tried around the boy. He hadn't cried since Scott and his daughter had brought him back to the house and for that he was grateful. "He was a teenager?"

"Uh, I might be able to answer that," Scott raised his hand, making everyone look at him. "Yeah, you see we got this tip that someone was trying to replicate Hank's work-"

"Easy, there Scott," Hank warned, eyeing Tony. His glare softened when his wife placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"I don't care about your shrinking tech," Tony snapped. "Tell me why my son is now a toddler?"

"Uh, yeah well, the thing is," Scott tried to say.

"The formula they were trying to replicate was not complete or accurate," Hope interrupted smoothly. "Scott and I were there to take their serum and destroy it when this guy in a red suit."

"Spiderman," Scott corrected.

"Peter," Tony said. "His name is Peter."

"Yeah, well Peter swung in and started kicking ass with us and he managed to get knocked into a table full of the product," Scott continued before Hope could override him. "Next thing his shrinking and _not_ in the way we do." He looked at Hope and then back to Tony. "I mean, that shit was crazy."

"Fascinating," Hank murmured, leaning in to get a closer look.

"Did you take a sample?" Tony asked.

"I did," Hope said. From her pocket she withdrew a small glass tube with a pink looking substance inside. "We've already started to run some test. Nothing so far."

Peter let out a giggle and the four adults turned their attention to the toddler.

Running along Peter's hands were four ants. The sensation of their tiny legs moving swiftly over his skin was the cause of his giggles. He didn't seem harmed in anyway, other than the fact he was now what looked to be three years old, but they couldn't be sure.

"What was he doing here, anyway?"

Tony sighed. "Kid was on a field trip. He must have heard something and went to investigate."

"How did you know he was here?" Hank asked, straightening. "In this house?"

"I put a tracker in his suit," Tony said. "Like the one in his." He pointed at Scott.

"Wait," Scott said. "There a tracker in my suit? Hank," Scott looked at the older man with disappointment. "I thought we were cool."

"We're not," Hank said deadpanned.

Scott nodded. "Fair enough."

"Daddy! Daddy! Ant! Ant!" Peter grinned and held out his hand to Tony.

"Yeah buddy," Tony leaned in close so he was eye level with his son. "Are they hurting you?"

"Tickles," Peter murmured. "Daddy, m'hungry."

"Can we lose the ants?" Tony asked.

Scott nodded and with a look the ants went scampering away, leaving Peter pouting.

"I'll get him something to eat," Hope said as she turned to leave the kitchen.

"Hey, Tony. Look, I'm really sorry," Scott said. "I didn't know how he got there and when we realised I thought maybe you had sent him."

"It's not your fault," Tony sighed. "Peter's headstrong and doesn't always listen."

"Sounds familiar," Hank murmured, glancing at his wife and then Hope as she re-entered the room.

Scott snorted.

"I hope crackers are okay," Hope said. She handed one to Peter whose face lit up and he stuffed the cracker into his mouth, chewing it nosily. She left the others on the table beside him so he could grab more when he wanted them.

"Manners," Tony said automatically.

"fankyou," Peter mumbled through a mouthful of mashed crackers.

Hope smiled. "You're welcome."

"Huh," Scott said.

"What?" Hope frowned.

"Nothing," Scott shrugged carefully. "Just thinking you'd make a pretty good mum."

"Scott, stop talking," Hope said.

"Please," Hank added.

"I think it's sweet," Janet smiled at Scott who winked at her in return.

"Daddy, cracker," Peter handed a slight crushed one out to Tony.

"No, thanks, buddy," Tony said.

Peter frowned. "Daddy, eat."

Not wanting a temper tantrum, Tony took the cracker and automatically smiled when Peter's face lit up. He cleared his throat and said, "Right, I'm going to take him back to the compound, make a few calls."

"We'll work on it from here," Scott said. "Seriously, anything to help."

"Thanks," Tony said. He reached out and lifted Peter up, grunting lightly at the weight and settled the boy on his hip.

Peter reacted instinctively, cuddling into his father's neck, spilling crumbs down his father suit jacket as he still munched on his cracker. "Daddy? I want to go home."

"We are," Tony squeezed his hip. "Right well, bye."

"Bye!" Peter waved at the group.

Scott and Janet waved back while Hope smiled softly, giving Scott a quick look that Hank pretended he didn't see.

* * *

"Daddy? This isn't home?" Peter frowned as he looked out the window, hands pressed against the glass.

Tony held him firmly on the waist, unable to get Peter to sit down form more than 30 seconds. The kid was just as twitchy as a toddler as he was a teenager. Still, he thought he had done fairly well getting Peter back to the compound un-harmed and tear-free.

"We got to get you better, Pete," Tony said, for the tenth time this trip. "I can't do that at home."

"But mummy," Peter sulked.

"Don't worry. Pepper's going to meet us here and look," Tony pointed out the front window screen when he saw a familiar red head waiting patiently at the end of the driveway. "There she is."

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy!" Peter cried, his little legs bouncing up and down on the leather seat.

Tony bit his lip from smiling to big. His heart swelled at the amount of curtness that was coming from Peter. He knew he should feel terrified that Peter was a toddler but a part of him couldn't get over the fact that he could now see his son at a young age. He told Pepper he was ready to have a child and it was because of Peter that he was. His grip tightened on Peter as the car rolled to a stop.

"Hold on," Tony said, quickly unbuckling himself and lifting Peter to his lap. He cradled the toddler tightly to his chest as he stepped out of the car and immediately sought out Pepper.

"Tony," Pepper sighed with relief. Her heels clicked on the asphalt as she hurried too him, giving him a kiss when she reached him.

"Mummy!" Peter cried, almost launching himself out of Tony's arms to wrap his little arms around her neck.

"What?" Pepper quickly grabbed the squirming toddler from Tony, balancing him on her hip.

Peter leaned up and kissed Pepper's cheek sloppily, hugging her tightly around the neck. "Missed you, Mummy," Peter mumbled into her neck.

"Tony," Pepper said, rubbing Peter's back. "What is this?"

"That, would be our boy, getting himself into trouble," Tony said. He moved in close, kissing her cheek in an attempt to sooth her. "Don't worry, I'm fixing it."

"Fixing – Tony's he's three," Pepper hissed.

"I know," Tony said, seriously. "Trust me, I'm working on it."

"What will May say," Pepper bounced Peter slightly, looking at him worriedly.

Frowning, Peter placed his hands-on Pepper's face and lifted her cheeks up. "Smile, mummy."

"I'm hoping to have it fixed by the time she gets back from her work conference," Tony said.

"Come on, honey," Pepper said, smiling at Peter. "Let's find you something that fits."

Tony watched Pepper carry Peter up the steps to the door and smiled. Yeah, he could get used to that picture.

* * *

Bruce blinked at the image in front of him.

"Some kind of formula did that too him?" Bruce asked, tearing his gaze away from Peter for the first time to look at Tony.

"Yeah," Tony huffed. He had yet to take his eyes off Peter and Pepper. The two were currently in the living room, Pepper watching worriedly as Peter started climbing a wall, his enhanced abilities making him stick to the wall.

"I wish I could say this was the most bizarre thing I've seen," Bruce said. He rubbed his face and looked back to Peter. "Do you have the serum that did this?"

Tony nodded. "It's in the lab waiting for you. Hank Pym is researching it too since this is his fault."

"Hank Pym?" Bruce said. "I haven't heard that name in a while."

"He's making a com back," Tony said dead-panned. "What do you think of Peter?"

"He seems healthy," Bruce said. "He's still got his abilities and he seems to recognize us which is a good sign."

"I don't see how any of this is good," Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Peter, please be careful," Pepper said, prying Peter from the wall as he giggled madly.

"Again! Again!" Peter cried, wriggling in Pepper's hands.

"He doesn't seem terrified at all," Bruce said. "Which is interesting. He feels safe."

"Where are you going with this, big guy?" Tony asked.

"The chemicals may have altered his brain a little to compensate with the massive change or it could be his enhance abilities shielding him. The point is I need to do some more tests to see."

"Go do it," Tony said.

"Don't worry, Tony. He's going to be okay."

"I hope so," Tony sighed.

"Go, enjoy this time with him," Bruce clapped him on the shoulder.

Tony nodded and wondered over to Pepper, wrapping an arm around her waist and enjoying the way he sunk into his embrace. "He's adorable."

"Yeah," Tony grinned as he watched Peter start to climb up the wall. "and easily entertained."

Pepper snorted. "He's going to be okay, right?"

"We're working on it," Tony said.

"Daddy! Look how high I am," Peter cried, steadily climbing the wall.

"Peter!" Pepper gasped, jumping from Tony's grip.

"I got him," Tony said and quickly plucked his son off the wall, spinning him in a wide circle.

Peter laughed loudly, filling the compound with a light that would make anyone smile.

Tony cradled his son close and looked down at the smiling face. "You are in so much trouble."

"NO," Peter laughed.

"Yes," Tony grinned.

Pepper smiled warmly and bit her lip to keep from making any type of squealing noise that could disturb the moment. She couldn't believe how far Tony had come since she had met but was so proud of the man he had become. He was an excellent father and she wished she could show him more how proud she was.

* * *

"Hank sent me to deliver this," Scott said, holding up a small bottle.

"What is it?" Bruce asked, taking it and examining it carefully.

Shrugging, Scott said, "I stopped listening."

They walked through the compound and to the living area and paused when they reached it. Spread out across the couch, eyes closed and bodies limp was Tony, Pepper and Peter.

Bruce smiled, taking a mental image of the family. They were too precious for words and Bruce decided that the cure could wait until they woke.

"Man, I miss those days," Scott said. "It's the greatest exhaustion ever."

"I knew Tony had it in him," Bruce said.

"I should go," Scott said. "Just inject him in the arm and it should work almost instantly. If it doesn't, Hank will work on something else."

"Thank you," Bruce said.

"No worries," Scott said. He looked at the sleeping family one more time and smiled. He wondered if maybe one day that would be him and Hope. He grinned. Yeah, that would be awesome.

* * *

 **Happy reading :)  
**


	26. Take me home

**Thank you all so much for all reviewing the last post! You are all wonderful and I am so happy that even though this hadn't been updated in a while that you all still enjoyed it and that Irondad and Spiderson is still very much alive and thriving!**

 **MiraculousCatNoir from fanfic:** I would love to see the scene where everyone is brought back after the whole Thanos thing and Tony is freaking out cause Peter was on a different planet. But then Strange brings everyone on Titan to Wakanda and Tony hugs Peter.

 **I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Take me home**

* * *

They did it.

Stephen Strange looked at his hands, taking in the scars and the slight tremble that remained. His lips curled into a smile and the ache in his chest loosened and his took his first steady breath since he had returned. He grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, the aches and scrapes still there which only solidified that fact that they had returned.

The wasteland that was Titan expanded before him. The debris and chaos remained, just as it had been when Strange had disintegrated into nothing. His gaze snapped to the raised voices and the jubilant whoops that came from Quill and his comrades as they embraced one another.

Stephen wasn't interested in any of them.

"Where is he?" Stephen murmured, stepping into the dust. He stumbled when his cape suddenly pulled him in another direction.

He recovered, his sharp eyes scanning the area. He spotted the swirling ash quickly and strode over, his breath catching once again. It would all be for nothing if the young Spider didn't return in one piece and Stephen was not about to return home without him.

"Come on," Stephen murmured.

He ignored the way his heart sped up as the ash started to take form. He kept his gaze steady as the shape of Spiderman took form, piece by piece and didn't dare close them when he finally, fully, returned.

Stephen let out a breath.

Peter gasped, eyes flying open and he hurled himself up before he promptly fell back down, faceplanting into the dirt and he screamed.

"What the hell?" Quill demanded, looking wide eyed at Peter as he jogged over to Stephen.

"I was not expecting that," Stephen said, looking concerned. He crouched beside the teenager, wanting to help but not wanting to touch in case he made everything worse. "Peter?"

Peter curled up on himself, gasping and sobbing into the dirt, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he struggled to take in a breath.

"Oh no," Mantis breathed, her hands coming up to her mouth.

Everyone looked at her, her already pale face looking drawn and her body trembled.

"You know what's going on?" Quill asked.

"He is in great pain," Mantis said. "He feels everything."

Stephen narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean he _feels_ everything?"

"He feels the pain of every atom in his body being disintegrated into ash and being reassembled," Mantis said. She took a shuddering breath, her eyes closing in grief. "He remembers the stone."

Stephen looked back at the child who continued to scream into Titan's earth, his sobs echoing around him. Stephen couldn't fix that. He wasn't sure that anyone could.

"Dad," Peter sobbed. "DAD!"

"Jesus," Quill huffed out, looking. "Mantis, help him out."

Mantis approached, crouching beside Peter. She hesitated before placing her hands on the teenagers' head and gasped, her antennas glowing.

Peter screams tapered off until he was slumped in the ground, not moving.

"Is he breathing?" Drax asked.

"He is alive," Mantis said. "Merely sleeping."

Quill clapped his hands. "Right, time to leave this crap hole. We need a ship."

"I will transport us back to Earth," Stephen said. With flickers of movement with his hands, he opened a portal wide to the left of them. He reached down and scooped Peter into his arms, letting out a tiny breath when the teenager didn't stir. "Let's go."

* * *

"We did it," Steve said, gazing at the around the battlefield of Wakanda. Hundreds who had sacrificed their lives laid out unmoving out there and Steve knew that it would be a long time before the recovered.

"I guess we did," Tony murmured beside him.

Steve looked at Tony, taking in how drawn and older he looked. They were far from what they had been but everything had changed when Thanos had snapped his fingers and Tony had coming crashing to earth in a spaceship with a blue woman.

They were exhausted – they all were – even those who had disintegrated into nothing but they were back and Steve could feel the weight of the world off his shoulders but Tony looked as if he still held it tight.

"Tony?" Steve asked. "Did we miss something."

"I did," Tony said, scrubbing a hand down his face. "I failed him."

"Failed…" Steve started but a commotion stopped him.

Tony and Steve turned when they saw a portal open and immediately went for their weapons, body tense and alert.

"I am Groot."

"I did it," Drax announced as he walked through the portal. "I have avenged my family."

"Are they friends or foes?" Steve asked, weapon still drawn.

"Friends," Tony said, dropping his armour and his body locking. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Steve asked.

Tony didn't answer as he had already taken off running and Steve hurried to jog after him.

Strange walked through the portal and it closed behind him. He dropped to a knee, gently placing a prone figure on the ground and Steve's heart lurched uncomfortably as Tony picked up speed, skidding to a halt in front of them and dropping to his knees.

"Tell me he's not," Tony choked out, hands hovering anxiously.

"He's alive," Strange was quick to say. "But in great pain."

Steve had never heard the choked sob that came from Tony as he took hold of the kids body and cradled him close, hands going to his curls and stroking them gently.

"Peter! Can you hear me? C'mon Kid. That's it, open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes Peter. Please. Please open your eyes. I've got you now. I promise."

* * *

 **Thank you so much and happy reading :)  
**


	27. The Internship

**:D Thank you everyone for all the wonderful support you are giving this series! I can't believe so many of you are still enjoying this!**

 **A lot of you have requested the Peter is an Intern Trope so this goes out to everyone who requested it (** percychase18 and Usernamesarehard6 **in particular!)**

 **Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **The Internship**

* * *

"What is wrong with this picture?" Tony asked, striding into the large office.

"You are actually at work?" Pepper smirked, lifting her eyes from the computer for a brief moment to look at her fiancé before giving her attention back to the device.

"Funny," Tony winked. "No, see usually it's _you_ dragging me away from work, not the other way around." He looked at her thoughtfully. "I'm not sure how I feel about this change in routine."

"I'm nearly done," Pepper said. "Actually, while you are here I want to talk to you about something."

"Is it about me taking you out for a romantic dinner?" Tony asked, plopping himself down in a chair. "And then taking you home?"

Pepper cheeks flushed with pleasure. "No," she said slowly. "Though I do want to hear more about that later. I want to talk to you about school."

"Hmmm pass," Tony said.

" _Specifically_ ," Pepper said pointedly. "Peter's school."

This held Tony's attention. "What about his school."

"They're coming here for a field trip on Friday," Pepper said.

A smirk filled Tony's face. "Really?"

"Get that smirk off your face," Pepper warned. "I know what you are thinking and no, you cannot embarrass Peter."

"You, are no fun," Tony pouted.

"This is a big trip for him," Pepper said. "I don't want us to embarrass him."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "You said us."

"I did."

"I know _I_ would embarrass him but why do you think you would?" Tony asked, leaning forward.

"Well, you would obviously," Pepper agreed.

"Pepper," Tony said. "You're avoiding the question."

"He calls me mum," Pepper said, biting her lip to stop from smiling so wide. Her smile disappeared into a stern frown at Tony as she regained her trail of thought. "You will not ruin this for me."

"Uh, Pep, the kid _adores_ you," Tony said. "Nothing I do will stop him from calling you mum."

"Just, no embarrassing him, please," Pepper sighed. "Let him get through at least _one_ field trip unscathed."

A chill rolled down Tony's spine as her words and he found himself nodding. "I will behave."

Pepper pursed her lips but nodded.

* * *

"Miss Potts," Amelia stuck her head through the door. "The Midtown School of Science and Technology have arrived."

"Thank you, Amelia," Pepper said. She stood and collected her clipboard, striding to the door. "Any sign of Mr. Stark?"

"No," Amelia said hesitantly. "I will keep an eye out for him, Miss Potts."

"Don't strain yourself," Pepper chuckled.

They made their way swiftly through Stark Industries and as they approached the lobby and Pepper felt a nervous flutter in her stomach for the first time in a long time. She ignored them, planted a smile on her face and went to greet Peter's class.

"Good Morning," Pepper said loudly, earning the attention of the class. She surveyed them and tried not to grin too wide when she spotted Peter, Ned and MJ at the back of the group. "I'm the CEO of Stark Industries, Miss Potts and welcome. We a thrilled to have you tour our facility and hope that it gives you some inspiration for your future."

Pepper turned and smiled at Emily and turned to the group again. "This is Emily and she will be handling the tour today. Each of you will receive a visitor pass that you will keep on you at all times. So, one by one if you could please collect one from Emily and head through, that would be great."

She stepped aside as the class surged forward, eager to collect a badge and get through the first security point. She watched them for a moment before looking for Peter. He caught her eye and smiled, edging closer to her until he was by her side.

"Hey, mum," Peter said quietly.

"Hey," Pepper said. "Have you got your pass?"

"Yeah," Peter rummaged through his pocket and pulled out his pass, looping the lanyard around his neck.

"Excellent."

"Is dad here?" Peter asked.

"I don't know," Pepper hummed. "I've tried to schedule meetings for him but you know how he is."

"I don't mind," Peter said. He fiddled with his badge, not looking at Pepper. "You know – if dad, you know, came by – that wouldn't, I mean it would be okay."

Pepper rose her eyebrows in surprise. Before she could question Peter more the group had moved through and it was Peter's turn. He swiped his badge in a familiar motion, the gates allowing him to pass through.

"Welcome back, Peter," FRIDAY said as he passed through.

"Thanks FRIDAY," Peter said, his cheeks flushing red.

Pepper saw the surprised looks on his classmates faces, including the teachers, and frowned. Tony had told her about the ruse he had come up with to explain why he and Peter were spending time together so that nobody would connect him to being Spiderman. She was sure that his classmates knew.

"I don't know how you pulled that off, Penis Parker, but don't think that it will convince us that you are an actual intern here."

"Why would Peter lie about being an intern here," MJ rolled her eyes. "You already know that he hangs with Tony Stark or did you forget about the Decathlon?"

Flash flushed and scowled. "To become an intern here is a rigorous process and they only take college graduates and even then, only one or two get in. You don't have the talent to even finish the application form."

Pepper frowned and her eyes narrowed. So, this was Flash, the kid that had been bullying Peter at school. _Well, we can't have that_ , Pepper thought.

"Excellent," she said, gaining their attention once again. She stood firmly next to Peter, close enough to draw some surprised looks. "Those passes will allow you only into certain areas of Stark Industries and gives you level 1 clearance which is the lowest."

A hand shot up in the air.

"Yes?"

"What's the highest level?" A student asked.

"It goes up to level 12," Pepper said. It was a lie but as far as most people working at Stark Industries that was the highest level. "Myself and Mr. Stark have that level of clearance along with only five other people. If you were to become an intern in the future like Peter here," Pepper smiled at Peter, touching his shoulder lightly. "You would have up to level 4 clearance which allows you into certain labs."

"You, ah, you have level four clearance, Peter?" Mr Harrington, Pepper recalled from her list, said. "That's – well done."

Another who didn't believe Peter had an internship here.

"Peter is one of our brightest interns we have ever had the pleasure of having here," Pepper said sweetly, giving Peter's shoulder a squeeze. She tried not to feel to guilty about the blush that was adorning his cheeks but there was no way she was having him leave here without the credit he deserved. "Becoming an intern here is a one of the toughest and most gruelling process you can go through but the rewards are worth the effort. We only take on the best and brightest and Peter here is the youngest intern we have ever taken on."

Pepper smirked at the silence that followed her endorsement.

"But – you only take college graduates," Flash stammered, looking between her and Peter. "How did _he_ get a place here."

"Peter impressed Mr. Stark so much that he made an exception," Pepper said.

"See, Flash," MJ said. "Stark recognises talent and nurtures it."

"Okay," Pepper said. "Everyone, Emily will be helping me with the tour here today." She felt a little bad at the surprised look Emily sent her but the other woman took it in her stride. "So, if you would follow her we can begin."

"Right," Emily said. "We are going to start this tour with a little history."

"Miss Potts," Amelia said, looking frantic. "I have meetings book for you all day."

"Just, push them back, I will take them all tomorrow," Pepper said. "I'm sorry to do this but I need to be on this tour."

"Mu- uh – Miss Potts?" Peter interrupted. "You don't have to do that. I know you're busy."

"Nonsense," Pepper said. "Amelia, just reschedule everything. Come on, Peter, we can't fall behind."

"I know what you're doing," Peter said quietly, trailing after Pepper. "You don't have to do that, mum."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Pepper said.

* * *

"This is the cafeteria," Emily said. "You have an hour before we resume the tour so please, help yourselves."

Pepper let the smile slide from her face as the kids rushed off to get some hot food. She looked at her phone and slipped away before dialing Tony's number.

"I swear I am not near the tour group," Tony answered on the third ring. "In fact, I'm even working."

"I know you aren't because I can't see you," Pepper said. "You need to come here."

"You can't see me?" Tony repeated. "Pep, sweetheart, did you crash Peter's field trip?"

"Tony, don't," Pepper warned.

Laughter filtered through her speaker. "How come I got grounded and you didn't?"

"Tony, nobody believes that Peter is an intern here," Pepper hissed. "Even the teacher looked surprised and don't even get me started on that Flash kid."

"Wait, Flash is here?" Tony said.

"Yes," Pepper said.

"Bring them to the intern lab next," Tony said. "I'll be there."

Before Pepper could even debate thinking that this was a bad idea Tony had hung up and she sighed. She found Peter on a table with Ned, MJ tucked into his side while they ate lunch and talked.

Peter was special and why nobody saw that was beyond Pepper but she wasn't going to allow that to continue, she only hoped that Peter didn't hate in the end for it.

* * *

"These are the labs that the interns use," Emily said. "And today we are allowing you to have a peek inside."

A murmur of excitement went through the group as Emily swiped her card and the door opened for them. One by one the filed into the room until Emily was closing the door behind them.

"Peter!"

Pepper was already regretting bringing Tony into this.

"Good, you're here," Tony said, striding over. "Belinda here is working on an equation and we could use your insight."

When Peter didn't move Pepper gave him a slight nudge, making him stumble. "Uh- yeah, yeah! I can help." He moved over, instantly relaxing when Tony's wrapped took him by the arm and positioned him in the middle of himself and Belinda.

"As you can see," Pepper said. "The interns have their individual projects that they work on but help each other out when they need it. Mr Stark comes in and monitors their progress along the way and offers advice where they need it."

"Peter, he's working on a project too?" Mr Harrington asked.

"Yes," Pepper said. "Though it is classified what he's working on."

"He's doing it by himself?" MJ asked, a small smirk on her face.

Pepper wasn't surprised that she had caught on to her little plan and smiled gratefully at Peter's girlfriend. "Yes, he is. Peter is often asked to consulted to help on the projects."

"I have even asked him to consult on a project with me," Tony said, coming to stand by Pepper's side.

"What?" Flash stuttered out.

"Kid even rivals my genius," Tony smirked. "But I'm sure you all know this." He gave Flash a pointed look.

"Yes! Peter, thank you," Belinda shouted loudly at the opposite side of the lab. "Ugh, I can't believe I missed it."

"You would have got it," Peter said. "I know you would have."

"Thanks," Belinda said. "Hey, you coming back this afternoon after school? I have an idea for your project that you might be interested in."

"Yeah," Peter bounced on his toes.

"Can hardly get him out of here," Tony snorted to the class.

"Awesome," Ned beamed.

"Alright, time to move on," Pepper said. "Emily, could you get the door?"

"Sure," Emily said. "Alright everybody."

"Pete," Tony called. "Time to go."

"Oh! Right. By Belinda," Peter said and hurried to join the group. "Hey, Da-uh, Tony oh no, Mr Stark. I can come back after school, yeah?"

Tony slung his arm around Peter's shoulder. "Sure thing, Kid."

"Miss Potts," MJ asked, coming to Pepper's side as Emily led them away from the labs. "Do you have a minute to talk about women taking power positions in multimillion dollar companies?"

"Of course," Pepper said.

"Oh, and I know what you did for Peter," MJ said. "He was nervous about coming today because no one believed him about his internship. So, thanks."

"Anything for Peter," Pepper said.

* * *

"That's the end of the tour," Pepper said. "I hope you all learned something today and hopefully one day we may see some of you in the future."

"Thank you," Mr. Harrington said, shaking hands with Pepper. "This has been…eye opening."

"You're very welcome," Pepper smiled.

"Thanks mum," Peter whispered as the class started to file out. "I'll see you tonight?"

"See you later, Pete," Pepper smiled.

"What, no goodbye for me?" Tony joked.

"Bye dad," Peter rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with Ned who dutifully held the door open for him.

Pepper released a sigh, her shoulder sinking.

"Nice work, sweetheart," Tony said. "This is why I made you CEO."

Pepper rolled her eyes but laughed. "You needed me."

"I always do," Tony said sincerely.

* * *

 **Happy reading :)  
**


	28. Welcome home, Dad

***Waves a little white flag***

 **Hello! Please don't shoot! So yes I took a little hiatus with this set of one-shots but guess whose inspiration came back! Thank you for everyone who still has been keeping tabs on this and for those who have stumbled upon it as they head down the rabbit hole of fanfiction (we've all been there).**

 **I recently saw Captain Marvel and OMG LOVED! I guess it also gave me a little more boost to keep going with this and add some new one-shots too it. You guys have been so patient and lovely that I couldn't not keep adding more. Though it took some time I came back to it and hopefully you will enjoy these next one that I give you.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has submitted prompts! It thrills me that people are still interested in this. I'll try get to them but no promises. To those who have prompted before... I'm not sure if I will get around to them but I will try. A lot of them were similar prompts to what I have written up before and I want to try and keep these as fresh a possible BUT I will try do them. Again, no promises.**

 **So lets get this started! I apologize for any mistakes and hope you enjoy!**

 **This prompt is from** LittleLivingLake **from AO3: Tony coming back from a mission feeling exhausted physically and emotionally, but when Peter is there to welcome him home he kinda perks up and feels much happier! I'm talking tooth-rotting fluff here, maybe featuring the other avengers?**

* * *

 **Welcome Home, Dad.**

* * *

Tony was exhausted.

Not only did his muscles ache and his neck crack with each twist, he was emotionally exhausted. It had been a tough mission where past events were dragged back to the surface once more in attempt to separate the team again. Apparently their enemies had worked out that they could be easily divided by taking a leaf out of Loki's playbook. Once again Tony had been in the centre of their focus and because of his tremulous history with Steve they had been easily targeted. While the two had put aside their difference some wounds had yet to fully heal. The jet ride back to the Avengers Compound had been quiet as everyone treated their wounds and Tony was eager to climb into a hot bath – preferably with Pepper so she could sooth his aches.

Romanoff expertly landed the jet on their private airstrip and manoeuvred it into the hanger where a large shutter door sealed them in. It didn't take everyone long to disembark the aircraft and for Tony to take his armour off.

"Before everyone call is a night," Steve called out making everyone pause.

Tony supressed a groan and fought to keep his face neutral as Steve spoke.

"Fury wants our reports on this mission ASAP," Steve said. "He'll be arriving tomorrow to collect them and speak to us all so get some rest."

The Avengers broke into quiet chatter as they headed to their separate rooms to take baths and take care of any wounds they had accumulated during the fight. Tony was heading to the elevator to join the others when Steve appeared by his side.

"Can we talk?" Steve asked.

Tony did sigh this time and stopped. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the elevator doors closed, thankfully sealing the others off from what would be uneasy conversation.

"Can we make this quick?" Tony asked. "It's been a long night and I would really like to put my feet up."

"The things that were brought up tonight," Steve hesitated.

"Forget it," Tony waved him off. "We've been through this all before, haven't we? Do we really need to fight it out again?"

"No," Steve agreed. "But we do need to talk about it since it does keep getting thrown in our faces."

Tony rubbed a hand across his face. He quickly dropped it when it started to shake. He really hoped Steve hadn't seen.

"We will but maybe tonight isn't the best," Tony said. "Like you said, let's get some rest."

Steve nodded in started towards the elevator. "We'll make time tomorrow then."

Tony followed him and entered the elevator when it opened. He fought not to lean against the lift wall as FRIDAY greeted them but was pleased to see that there was some weariness in Steve's posture as well. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting older and his body wasn't handling the hits as well anymore. The elevator door opened into the main living space of the compound and they stepped out.

"Dad!" Peter practically swung into view, a great big smile on his face.

"Hey kid," Tony patted his son on the shoulder, some of the exhaustion instantly seeping from his shoulders. "Homework done?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm free for the weekend. I can't believe you went on a mission without me."

This time it was Tony's turn to roll his eyes and made his way to the couch. He slumped down, moaning softly with relief. Peter was beside him in an instant, curling up next to him. Before Peter could even open his mouth to protest, Tony beat him too it.

"School comes first, kid," Tony said. "Besides, it was a small mission and you weren't needed for this one."

Peter huffed. "You sound like Aunt May."

Tony turned and glared. "That was just mean."

Peter grinned. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Steve got himself a drink from the kitchen and took his time observing Peter and Tony. He had seen they way some of Tony's exhaustion had melted away the minute Peter had come into view. If someone had told him when he had first met Tony that the man would be a father he would have laughed. But over the years and despite their difference he had watched Tony grow. He was a good father. A good role model. The old Tony never would have let Peter sit so close to him, the younger boy practically in his lap with his hands flapping about as he spoke. In fact he looked almost pleased by it. There was a small smirk in the corner of his lips as he watched Peter, bantering back and forth with the boy.

"How did it go?" Steve turned at the soft voice to find Pepper.

She was dressed more casually then he was used to seeing her. Her face was drawn and tried but there was a soft fondness in her face as she looked at Tony and Peter.

"We did it," Steve shrugged.

"That's good," Pepper said.

It sounded more like she was talking to herself then Steve so he didn't answer.

"Have a good night, Miss Potts," Steve said.

"Good night, Steve," Pepper smiled at him and gave his arm a quick squeeze.

Steve watched as Pepper joined her family on the couch, stealing a kiss from Tony as she curled up on his other side. Tomorrow he would start working on patching his back together so it wouldn't fall apart again.

* * *

"You stink," Pepper wrinkled her nose. "You need to shower."

"I save the world and this is the love I get," Tony pouted.

"I'll get the shower set up," Pepper rose to her feet and looked at her fiancé sternly. "Five minuets and your but had better be there."

"Yes mam," Tony saluted.

Pepper gave one last stern look before heading in the direction of the Tony's quarters.

"Feeling better?" Peter asked as the silence that had settled around them became too much.

Tony eyed Peter. He was a lot more perceptive then he gave the kid. He wondered if it had something to do with his spider senses or if Tony was that transparent now.

"Yeah, thanks kid." Peter leaned forward and gave Tony a quick one-armed hug. "I had to make sure you were okay."

"I'm good, Kid," Tony assured him. "Happy to be home."

The smile on Peter's face was enough to sweep away the rest of Tony's troubled mind and he slung an arm around Peter's shoulder and drew him close.

"Dad?" Peter murmured against Tony's shoulder.

"Yeah, Kid?" Tony hummed.

"You really do kind of stink," Peter mumbled.

Tony grumbled and shoved Peter way, grinning in delight as the young man fell to the floor with an undignified yelp. Tony got to his feet and strode towards he quarters were Pepper was waiting for him. It was good to be home.

* * *

 **Happy reading and please review :)**


	29. Team Spiderman

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for everyone who welcomed me back! It feels good to be writing again! I have been working on some personal project but lately have hit a stonewall but writing on this again i'm hoping those creative juices will get flowing again!**

 **This prompt is from Roxinnaxu from AO3: maybe decathlon team finding out that peter is spidey and thinking it's cool before peter crashes badly injured to their decathlon meeting because he had no energy to go to the tower or anything? And decathlon team realizing how dangerous it is and they call tony who is panicking and stuff? Also flash who is not an asshole**

 **I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

 **Team Spiderman**

* * *

"IT'S SPIDERMAN!"

"Shhhh, Flash. He's obviously hurt. Give him some space."

"Why the hell would Spiderman come crashing into our school library?"

"Maybe he was in the neighbourhood."

"No! Don't take off his mask!"

Peter felt the cloth of his mask slip off his face but he couldn't open his eyes. He could barely make out those who spoke around him. He didn't know where he was or how he got there but he was so tired.

"Penis Parker is Spiderman?"

"Shut up, Flash."

"MJ, get him some water."

Soft hands were gently tapping his cheeks and he flinched away from the touch.

"Peter? Peter its Ned. Can you hear me?"

Peter moaned and tried to open his eyes. His vision was blurred as he opened them and he tried to blink away the fog that clouded his vision. Slowly Ned looming face came into view.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Ned whispered.

"Ned? What happened?"

"You came crashing through the library window," MJ appeared above him, a water bottle in hand."Dressed as Spiderman."

Peter glanced down at his suit and groaned. "Oh shit."

"You're Spiderman?" Flash asked. He jaw was slack as he stared at Peter for an uncomfortably long time.

Peter closed his eyes, his mind turning foggy again.

"Whoa, open your eyes dork," MJ said.

"Here, drink this." Peter forced his eyes open to look at his girlfriend and let her press the rim of the bottle to his lips. Gently she poured the water down his throat and he swallowed as much as he could before he turned his head away and started coughing.

"My head," Peter made his mouth move. It felt thick and heavy. "Something…owe."

"We should call Mr. Stark," Flash said. "He will know what to do."

Peter forced his eyes to look at Flash.

"What?" Flash glared at them. "I have respect for Spiderman. He saved my life." Flash looked to Peter and gave a slight nod.

"Dude, do you have your phone?" Ned asked.

Peter moaned but gestured to the mask that was still in Flash's hands. MJ saw the movement and snatched the mask from Flash's hands and pulled it on and over her own face.

"Cool," she said. "Call Stark and tell him Peter needs his help." She pulled off the mask and handed it to Ned. "That thing is seriously cool."

Peter let his head fall back into the carpet with a thud and let his eyes slip shut. "No, Dork. Keep your eyes open," MJ soft hands touched his forehead. "Explain to me what happened."

"I don't know," Peter scrunched his forehead as he tried to think. But there was too much fog in his mind and no matter how hard he pushed it just seemed to get thicker. Why couldn't he just think? He had been out patrolling. He had to have been because he was in his suit. He had been, he had been, he had been… He didn't know what he had been doing. Swinging on his webs. Yes, he had been swinging on his webs.

"Where were you swinging, Peter?" MJ asked.

Where, where, where, where, where? Somewhere. He had been swinging somewhere. After a bad guy?

"Why is he babbling?" Ned asked.

"Sounds like he is on drugs," Flash commented.

"He's most definitely on something," MJ ran her fingers through Peter's hair. She turned and glared at Flash and everyone in the room. "Nobody is to breath a word about this to anyone. What happens in this library today stays in this room. Are we clear."

"Clear," Flash nodded. "My lips are sealed. Besides, who would believe us?"

MJ glared one last time until everyone agreed before focusing her attention back onto her boyfriend. "Peter? What is the last thing you remember?"

Finger's in his hair. That felt really nice. If he could purr he would.

"Seriously guys," Ned pleaded. "Not one word to anyone about purring."

"PETER?"

"Dad?" Peter moaned.

"Mr. Stark, in here!" Ned called out.

Heavy footsteps vibrated against his head and bigger, rougher hands were cradling his head, tilting it slightly. "Kid, can you hear me?" Tony's voice was sharp and worried.

"Dad," Peter sighed with relief. Yes, Tony could fix everything.

"Fix what kiddo?" Tony asked.

"We think he was drugged," MJ said. "Clearly."

"Has he said anything?" Tony asked.

"Just that his mind is foggy," Ned answered. "He hasn't really been making sense since he crashed through that window."

"Should I call an ambulance?" Flash asked.

"No," Tony said. "I don't want anyone knowing who he is." He looked up sharply.

"Don't worry," MJ said. "I already spoke to them. Peter's secret is safe with us."

Tony nodded sharply. With a grunt he lifted Peter into his armoured arms and cradled him close. His face armour snapped into place and he looked to Ned. "Ned, put his mask on."

Ned jumped to his feet and quickly slipped the mask over Peter's head. When it was in place he jumped out of the way as Tony took off through the same window Peter had come crashing through.

"Not one word," MJ repeated as she got to her feet.

Flash mimed zipping his lips.

* * *

Peter groaned as he shielded his eyes against the bright light. He brought a hand up to shield his face and squinted.

"Hey," gave the familiar voice of Bruce Banner. "How you doing there?"

Peter licked his dry lips. "Uh, good I think. What happened?"

"You passed out," Banner said. "You were injected with a drug that addled your mind there for a moment."

"I don't remember that," Peter admitted.

"I believe Karen caught it all the footage. Tony is having a look at it now, though I have a feeling that FRIDAY would have alerted him that you are already awake," Banner chuckled lightly.

Peter groaned and sunk back onto the bed. "How mad is he?"

"You had him worried," Banner said. "I'm sure he'll calm down." Banner paused. "Eventually."

"Peter!" Tony's voice echoed from outside the room. A minute later he was pushing through the door, his face a blank expression. "Oh good, you're awake."

Tony crossed the room and Peter resisted the urge to curl up in a small ball. He had messed up this badly since the fairy boat incident and was feeling just as small now as he did then.

"Dad, I'm sorry," Peter whispered.

"Bruce, buddy, can you give me a minuet?" Tony asked.

Banner nodded and patted Tony on the shoulder. "Go easy on him." And he quietly left the room.

"M' sorry, Dad," Peter started to ramble. "I am! I swear I was careful. I don't know what happened –"

Tony held up a hand and Peter fell silent.

"I reviewed the footage that Karen took," Tony said. He moved to the edge of the bed and perched on the side. "You didn't do anything wrong, kid. You did everything right. They just got the better of you."

"Then why are you mad?" Peter asked quietly.

"I'm not mad, kid," Tony sighed. "I just got a hell of a fright and I didn't enjoy it. I had no idea what had happen to you and to have MJ calling me with your mask." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Peter said.

Tony leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "I swear if you make me prematurely grey, kid, there will be hell to pay."

Peter laughed and closed his eyes. "Did you call Aunt May?"

"Pepper talked to her. Said you were spending the night here with us."

"Pepper's the best," Peter sighed. He was starting to nod off and was struggling to open his eyes again.

"Go to sleep, kid," Tony said.

Safe, he let himself succumb with the faint touch of Tony smoothing back his hair.

* * *

 **Happy reading :)**


	30. Sex Education

**Hello!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and is following this series. Without you it would not be possible so thank you to you all.**

 **Who is excited for April? I am because End Game comes out and it will be three hours of pure agony and awesomeness!**

 **This prompt is from ItCouldAllBeForNothingTommorow from AO3:** Aunt May realizes and confesses to Tony that she isn't 100% certain that Ben ever gave Peter the sex talk and even if he did, now that Peter's dating maybe he could use a refresher? It starts out awkward for the both of them but then Tony starts to take pleasure in how uncomfortable and awkward Peter is. He justifies pushing on as this being stuff Peter needs to know. Maybe Peter eventually ran away and Tony left embarrassing but informative gift wrapped reading material for him in his room. Only the reading material gives Peter questions and the scientist in him wants answers. When he comes to Tony to have them answered Tony is back to finding this awkward but Peter is the one pushing him on.

 **I apologize for any mistakes and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sex Education**

* * *

"I am Groot."

"Tree! No," Peter yelped but Tree had already extended his arms and reached into Peter's backpack and pulled out a book.

"I am Groot." Tree looked confused but Peter's face was aflame.

Shuri snatched the book out of Tree's hand and her face lit up as she read the title.

Peter put his hands to his face and cursed Tony for his poor timing.

"Peter," Shuri's smile was too gleeful. "Is there something or someone you need to tell us about?"

The team for Wakanda and the Guardians had come to the compound for a visit to update the Avengers and trade information. They had also wanted to see what technology they were using and if there was anything they could do to help upgrade their systems. In the wake of Thanos, they were not taking any chances for it to happen again. While they were being led on a tour, Peter had taken Tree and Shuri on his own tour. He had decided to show them his quarters first. He hadn't planned on Tree snooping through his backpack and picking out the sex education book that Tony had given him only hours before. He had hastily stuffed it in his backpack when he heard they were coming so it wouldn't be seen.

"Tony gave it to me," Peter moaned through his hands. "I think it was his way of getting back at me for the prank I pulled."

Shuri laughed loudly, falling back on to the bed as she clutched her stomach.

Even tree started to laugh and Peter just wanted to disappear.

When Shuri finally managed to control herself, she wiped a stray tear from under her eye. "Thank you, Peter. I needed a good laugh."

"Why did he give it to me now though?" Peter pulled his hands away and sulked. "MJ and I just started dating. We aren't, I mean, I'm not ready for sex. Yet."

Shuri nodded and swallowed her laughter. She could tell that this had been bothering Peter. "At least Tony was willing to talk to you. That is good progress with your relationship."

"I guess," Peter perked up a little. "I mean it was embarrassing but my Uncle Ben never gave me 'The Talk' and I think it would just be weird with Aunt May."

"I am Groot." Tree pulled out several more pamphlets that Peter had stuffed into his backpack.

"Tony appears to have given you a lot of information," Shuri took the pamphlets from Tree.

"Yeah, he seemed too happy about it," Peter said.

"I am Groot." Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Prank him?"

"I am Groot."

"I like it,' Shuri grinned. "Tony wanted to embarrass you while teaching you so we should turn it around on him."

"I am Groot."

"Now?" Peter yelped.

Shuri jumped off the bed. "It will be brilliant. Come. We can embarrass my brother while we are at it. Two birds, one stone." She collected up the pamphlets and headed to the door, Tree right behind her.

"Wait for me!" Peter hurried after them. "Does this mean you are in on the prank war?"

"Yes!"

"I am Groot."

"Clint is on our side too," Peter said. "Though, I haven't seen him since the prank. I think he's hiding from Black Widow."

"I will work on some plans," Shuri said. "We will win this war."

"FRIDAY, where are they?" Peter asked.

"Tony is currently escorting them through the air hanger," FRIDAY responded.

"So how do we do this?" Peter asked.

"Tony wanted to embarrass you so we turn it around on him," Shuri said.

"I am Groot."

"Exactly. Ask the most embarrassing questions you can think of," Shuri said.

Peter grinned. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

"Dad!" Tony turned and watched Peter cross the Air Hanger with Shuri and Tree beside him.

"Hey Kid," Tony greeted. "Finished your tour?"

"Ages ago," Peter said. "We had some questions though."

"What about?" Tony asked.

Peter brought up a book and started flicking through the pages. "How many nerves exactly does a male penis have?"

Tony spluttered, eyes wide.

"What?" Peter looked from the book, eyes wide and innocent. "The male penis. How many nerves?"

"I – what? Why are you asking me this?" Tony managed to get out.

"Oh, we finished the tours and were going through the books you gave me," Peter said. "We had some questions."

"We?" T'Challa asked, eyes narrowed at his sister.

"Yes, brother. I have some questions for Mr. Stark also."

Tony's face went pale and he glared at Bruce who was smothering his laughter.

"Now isn't the be-" T'Challa started to say but was cut off.

"What kind of condoms should I use?" Peter asked.

"I am Groot."

"What sources of protection are there for women?" Shuri asked.

"I am Groot."

"How much sperm can a male produce?" Peter asked.

"How much can a vagina stretch?" Shuri asked.

"I am Groot."

They continued to rapid fire questions at them that Tony could stare mouth open in horror trying to keep up and think of anything to say but his mind was blank. This is not what he had in mind when he gave Peter the sex talk. He thought it had been fun to make the kids face go red but he had been honest when he said Peter would come ask him anything.

He just thought it would be in private and not with friends.

"STOP!" Tony finally managed to yell in a strangled voice.

"He's right," Peter turned to Shuri and Tree. "We can just look on the internet. Come on."

"No! Not the internet!" Tony yelled after them but they had already sprinted off.

Bruce, Natasha and Steve burst out laughing behind him while T'Challa and Scott gently patted him on the shoulder.

"Man, I am so glad my kid is not at that age," Scott said unhelpfully.

* * *

Peter and Shuri burst out into laughter as soon as they were clear of the air hanger.

"Did you see his face," Peter laughed.

"It was perfect," Shuri beamed. She held her hand out for a high five and slapped Peter's hand.

"I am Groot."

Peter slapped Groot on his back lightly and grinned.

"Great job guys," he said. "What should we do now?"

"FRIDAY?" Shuri asked. "Can you please send some sex websites to Tony's phone?"

"Sending several site to Mr. Stark now."

"NO! GET OFF THE INTERNET!" Tony's voice roared.

They sprinted off, their laughter echoing throughout the compound.

* * *

 **If you have any prompts please feel free to send them through and I'll get to them when I can.  
**

 **Happy Reading :)**


	31. Baby it's cold outside

**Hi everybody!**

 **Thank you so much for all your wonderful support! I'm so glad all of you are still enjoying this series! You are all wonderful readers. Sorry for the slow update I haven't been feeling very well lately.**

 **1 MONTH! 1 MONTH! 1 MONTH!**

 **This prompt is from Mysteryfan17 from AO3:** Peter having trouble with extreme cold/inability to thermoregulate. Like he goes out in the first major snow storm since he got his powers and while he knows it's cold, he doesn't realize how bad it's affecting him as he helps people stuck in he snow bank/cars sliding on black ice/shoveling heart attack snow and brushing off Karen with 'I feel fine, I'll head back soon' until he passes out.

 **Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Baby it's cold outside**

* * *

Snow.

So much snow.

Peter wasn't a stranger to snow. He remembered making snowmen with Uncle Ben when he was little but he had never seen snow like this. It was pouring from the sky in a white fluttering storm and blanketing the dirty streets in pristine white glow.

It was the worse snowstorm reported in the last seven years. Cars were stuck in snow banks and sliding on black ice and Peter had his work cut out for him. He was glad for the built heater that Tony included in his suit because he had been out in the snow for hours.

He had just finished clearing a little old lady's front stoop of snow when Karen piped up in his hear.

"Peter, I think it is time you returned home."

"What?" Peter laughed. "No way. I'm good. Besides, the neighborhood is still covered in snow."

"Your body temperature is getting low," Karen said. "You need to get to a warm environment."

"I'm not even cold," Peter spread his arms. The suit really was amazing. He couldn't even feel the freezing cold snow and it wasn't like he was shivering. "I'll be fine."

The loud blaring noise of a car perked Peter up and he flung his arm out to shoot a web. "Besides, we have people to help."

A car had slid on black ice, blocking traffic so Peter helped move the car and put some chains on the wheels so that they could drive safely. He moved on to clearing shop fronts of snow so that their business could run for the day, even dropped by his old work place Delmar's to help sweep the snow that had breezed in. He had been given a free sandwich for his efforts.

Rescue after rescue, snowflake after snow flake, Peter was being helpful left right and center and having the best day.

"Peter, you core temperature is too low," Karen said. "It is time to turn in."

"Are you faulty, Karen? I feel fine," Peter said. He aimed a web at the side of the building and propelled himself up, landing hard on the roof. His knees buckled and his knees sunk into the snow.

His vision blurred and he tried to blink away the fuzz that was blurring the edges of his vision. "Uh, Karen. What's going on?"

"Peter, you must get somewhere warm. The suit's heater is not going to hold out for much longer and it is not enough to heat your body to the correct temperature."

Karen voice was starting to get smaller and quieter. "Karen?"

"Peter? Can you hear me?"

Peter didn't answer. He was too busy falling face first in the snow.

* * *

"Mr. Stark?"

"What's up FRIDAY?" Tony asked, pouring Pepper a glass of champagne and himself a whiskey. It was cold, snowing and the perfect time to snuggle up with his fiancé.

"Karen is reporting that Peter has collapsed," FIRDAY reported.

Tony nearly dropped the bottle. "What? Is he out in this storm?"

"Yes, sir. He helped approximately 21 people today before his core temperature dropped enough for him to pass out."

"Is he okay?" Pepper appeared in the kitchen, her face drawn with worry.

"Karen is keeping his heart beating but cannot sustain it for much longer," FRIDAY said.

Tony turned to Pepper but she was already pushing him towards the door. "Don't worry. Just go get our son."

Sprinting off, Tony pressed the triangle on his chest and the suit materialized around his body until he was blasting out the nearest window.

"FRIDAY, where is Peter's location?" Tony demanded. The coordinates appeared on the screen and Tony raced towards them. It took him no more then six minutes to reach his son. He landed on the roof in a spray of snow and kneeled beside peter.

"FRIDAY, patch me into Karen," Tony demanded. He gently touched Peter. "Peter? Peter can you hear me?"

He rolled Peter onto his back but the boy remained unmoving.

"Hello Mr. Stark," Karen greeted him.

"Update, Karen," Tony said.

"Peter his currently unconscious, sir. He cannot hear you," Karen said.

"FRIDAY, contact Bruce and get him ready for Peter," Tony instructed as he lifted Peter into his arms. The boy was too limp in his arms and he wasted no time in blasting into the air and flying back to their home.

* * *

"His lips look less blue. Still, they could be a bit pinker."

Something brushed through Peter's hair and felt himself leaning into the touch.

"I think he's waking. Peter? Can you hear me?"

Peter struggled to open his eyes. They were heavier than he thought they would be and he blinked to shake off the sleep that still clung to him.

"Mum?"

Pepper's face broke into a beautiful smile as she looked down at him. "Hey, sweetie."

"What happened?" Peter moaned.

"Do you know what that spiders can't feel cold?" Tony voice sounded from his other side.

Peter turned his head and blinked at Tony. "What?"

"Spiders aren't attracted to warmth," Tony said. "They don't get uncomfortable when temperatures drop and they don't shiver. They're cold blooded."

"Oh," Peter swallowed as it suddenly dawned on him. "So when Karen said I was getting cold…"

"You should have listened," Tony leveled him with a stern glare. "You should have turned you're butt around and gone inside where it was WARM."

Peter curled up under the weight of the blankets covering his body. "But the neighborhood!"

"Would have survived," Tony cut off. "While you got yourself warm again."

"Peter, you have to take care of yourself," Pepper admonished.

"I'm sorry," Peter almost whimpered.

Tony gently ran his hand over Peter's hair. "You didn't know, kid. This was a wake up call though."

"I didn't know," Peter admitted. "I just thought with my healing and stuff that I just didn't get cold anymore."

"We're going to do some more research on you, kid," Tony said. "Avoid situations like this again."

"Thanks for getting me," Peter said.

"Any time, kid," Tony smiled down at him.

Pepper gently lent down and brushed a kiss across Peter's forehead. "Get some rest. I'll get some soup going. That will warm you up again."

"Thanks mum," Peter grinned.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much! If you have any prompts let me know!**

 **Happy reading :D**


	32. Kid Genius

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and liked the last post! You are all wonderful readers! I have been so busy lately and had to stay back at work and now i'm sick so I'm sorry for the delay in posting.**

 **A big thanks to everyone who had prompted as well! I love reading them and can't wait to get started on them because they are all so good!**

 **This prompt is from Catthhay from AO3:** Tony is out of commission for some reason but the Avengers seriously need a tech guy to save their butts on a mission, and Bruce admits to not being /that/ good of a mechanical engineer, and Peter swoops in like nothing to take over. That is the moment it sinks in to the team just how much of a fucking genius the kid is, even when Tony eventually comes back and makes a tiny correction.

 **My apologies for any mistakes (I have been quite dizzy today so my eye sight isn't great) and I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kid Genius**

* * *

They had split up.

Though the team didn't necessarily enjoy it (and the memories of having been divided before Thanos arrived were still raw) they had no choice. Tony especially didn't like being separated from his kid but trusted that Thor, Strange, Bucky, Bruce and Scott would take good care of him. Not that Peter couldn't hold his own. He could, but this was his kid and Tony would forever be worried about him.

* * *

"You are a doctor," Thor said, pointing at the complex system that was counting down and would blow them and half of New York City to smithereens in less than ten minutes. "Can't you stop it?"

"Yes," Strange drawled. "A Doctor. I deal with human bodies, not electrical bombs."

"I suppose smashing it won't do any good," Bucky commented.

"Probably not," Scott agreed. "I could shrink down but I have no idea what I'm looking at. This seems way more complicated than any security system I have ever broken into."

The security system surrounding the bomb was indeed complex looking. They had been staring at it for five minuets trying to figure out a way past it when the timer had started counting down.

"What if I used my hammer?" Thor swirled his hammer around and it whistled in the air.

"No," Banner shook his head. "No, that would definitely make things worse."

"Can you disarm it?" Bucky asked, crouching down beside Banner where he was examining it up close.

"Maybe?" Bruce rubbed his chin. "I'm no Tony though. I know enough to maybe disarm it though not enough to know if I've been duped."

"Uh, Cap? Do you read?" Scott asked, a finger pressed to his ear.

The comms were dead though and they couldn't hear anything. "We're still jammed."

"It's the bomb," Bucky said. "They died the minute we got into range of it."

"I could seal it in a charm," Strange said. "I won't be able to hold it in there for ever but perhaps long enough to get it somewhere out of harms way."

"I could expel it into space," Thor suggested.

"Don't worry guy, I got it," Peter crouched down beside Bruce and started pulling back the plastic casing.

"Whoa kid, are you sure you know what you are doing?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out," Peter shook his head. "Man, if Tony was here he would tell me I'm getting slow."

To their amazement, Peter prattled on as he disarmed the security system and made his way through the mass of wires until he was staring at the core and timer.

"Hmmm," Peter hummed.

"Oh no," Scott shook his head. "You are on a roll kid. You got this."

"Hold on," Peter murmured. His lips moved but no sound came out as he ran through the equations in his mind. "Okay, I think I have to cut the white wire."

"You think?" Strange asked.

"Well…it could also be the yellow," Peter said. "I think it has a secondary trigger. You cut one wire and the count down goes faster."

"Can you be sure?" Bucky asked.

"He's right," Bruce said. "I can see it now. The white wire is correct," Bruce said.

"What about the yellow wire?" Bucky asked.

"White, yellow, are they not all the same?" Thor asked.

Bruce rubbed his chin again. "This is a bit beyond me. Peter, it's your call."

Peter swallowed thickly. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah I got this."

"Take a deep breath," Strange coached. "I believe in you, Mr. Parker."

Peter nodded and did as he was told. Then, grabbing both wire, he cut through them together.

The timer stopped.

They let out a collective breath.

"Good job, kid," Scott patted him on the shoulder. "Really great job."

"Can you hear us? Bucky? Scott? Come in," Steve's voice finally broke through the comms.

"We can hear you," Bucky responded. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're good. Tony's heading to you now to help with the bomb," Natasha said.

"Peter already disarmed it," Bruce said.

Tony landed with a thud, his mask pulling back to reveal his worried face. "You guys okay?"

Bruce patted Peter on the shoulder. "You're kids a genius."

"He saved the day," Thor said, lifting Peter to his feet. "He deserves a round of beer on me."

"Oh, no," Peter shook his head. "I am not old enough for beer."

"No, he's not," Tony agreed but the stress was leaving his face. "God job kid. You cut both wire together?"

"Yep," Peter grinned.

"Great work. You could have also disabled it via the security system. You didn't need to go all the way to the core," Tony explained.

"I didn't?" Peter frowned.

The others were lost as Tony started saying technical terms but Peter was nodding along enthusiastically and joining in on the technical babble.

It wasn't long as the team joined up once again, sharing relieved hugs and starting the clean up process and disposing of the bombs so they wouldn't fall into the hands of the enemies.

"He's a talented kid," Steve said as Bucky filled him in.

"I had no idea he was a genius," Strange commented lightly. "Though it does explain their relationship."

"Are we sure he isn't actually related to Stark?" Buck asked.

"They're good for each other," Bruce said. "Peter lucky to have Tony as a mentor and Tony is lucky to have someone to pass his knowledge down too. Someone who actually understands what he has been through."

"Lucky you had the kid on your team," Natasha said. "Otherwise you boys would have been burnt toast."

"We would have figured it out," Bucky said.

"Nah," Scott shook his head. "We would have been fried."


	33. Buzzfeed Quiz

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews and likes for this series! I am having so much fun writing this!**

 **This prompt is from skydancer121 from fanfiction:** Tony has to go to some big meeting and in the middle of it he gets a text from Peter. The kid took a quiz for which avenger are you. You decide what he got and Tony's reaction.

 **My apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Buzzfeed Quiz**

* * *

Stark Industries was running better than ever since Pepper took over as CEO but that didn't mean that Tony didn't have to attend meeting every so often as his name was still on company.

He hated meetings.

Big rooms filled with lawyers in tight suits and strong cologne that all spoke in boring, dull tones. The only salvation was Pepper but now that she was CEO (and his fiancé) he had to be on his best behavior.

At least not make Pepper look bad.

Tony was finding it very difficult though and his attention had already drifted to new improvements for Peter's suit that was more equipped with his spider side. After the passing out in the cold they had done more research into Peter spider half and what exactly affected him now. He was doodling notes in his notebook when his phone let out a ping.

He felt Pepper's eyes drift to his has he checked his phone. When Peter's name flashed across the screen he dropped all pretense in trying to be subtle.

 **Text from Peter:**

 _Which Avenger are you?_

Tony frowned and quickly messaged back.

 **Text from Tony:**

 _What?_

It didn't take long before his phone was chiming again.

 **Text from Peter:**

 _It's a quiz! Which Avenger are you?_

 _Question 1: What is the worst problem in the world today?_

Tony read through the list of list that Peter sent and misuse of technology.

 **Text from Peter:**

 _Choose a colour._

Another list was sent through and Tony snorted. Obviously he was going to choose gold.

 **Text from Peter:**

 _What is your secret weakness?_

Tony frowned. As Peter sent through the list of options Tony's frown deepened. What kind of quiz was this? Did Peter make this up? After some consideration Tony sent back honestly that he was little bit arrogant. It was an understatement but whatever.

 **Text from Peter:**

 _Chose a famous musician._

Tony grinned. Now this one was an easy choice. He quickly typed back his response.

 **Text from Peter:**

 _Where would you go to relax?_

Tony smothered his laughter and typed back the apple store for a joke.

 **Text from Peter:**

 _What matters to you most at the end of the day?_

Tony nodded his head slightly. He wasn't sure where Peter was going with this but the questions were fairly good. He had never been one to take quizzes before but if it made Peter happy then he would take it. He quickly sent back his response.

 **Text from Peter:**

 _Which Avenger would you like to make out with?_

Tony's eyes flashed to Pepper who was staring at him, eyebrows raised. He winked at her and quickly messaged Peter his Pepper's name.

 **Text from Peter:**

 _Dad! I know that but Pepper isn't an option! She is totally an Avenger though so she should be on there. Choose another!_

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed and chose himself. It was the safest answer that wouldn't land him in the garage for a week if Pepper found out.

 **Text from Peter:**

 _Dad! You got yourself!_

Tony grinned and quickly asked what avenger Peter got.

 **Text from Peter:**

 _I got Thor! How cool is that?! Maybe I could do some more training with him?_

Tony huffed and his fingers flew across his phone as he typed out his response.

 **Text from Tony:**

 _That quiz is bogus. How come you weren't an option. You're an avenger too._

 **Text from Peter:**

 _:D_

Tony looked up as Pepper gently touched his arm, leaning in close.

"Is everything okay?" Pepper asked. "Is it Peter?"

"He got Thor."

"What?" Pepper frowned.

"He took a quiz as to which Avenger he is. He got Thor. You weren't even an option! Either was he! Should I sue Buzzfeed?"

Pepper laughed and shook her head. "No, you can't sue Buzzfeed for a quiz. The meeting is nearly over. Just try and pay attention."

Tony nodded but his mind was already far away on designing his own quiz that would be way better and include every Avenger. And if he rigged it so that only he and Peter would come up as an answer, well, who would know?

* * *

 **Happy Reading :)**


	34. How to scare the Avengers: A guide

**HI guys!**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews and wonderful support for this series! You are all so wonderful! I can't believe End Game is nearly upon us! I am so not ready for this!**

 **Prompt from Adrianna Agray from fanfiction:** Peter gets sick on the way home from a mission and Tony starts freaking out because "shouldn't his powers protect him from viruses or something?" All the Avengers are involved and maybe they have to call in Dr. Strange.

 **I apologies for any mistakes that I made and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **How to scare the Avengers: A Guide by Peter Parker**

* * *

The jet was quiet.

Too quiet.

Usually the ride back from the jet was full of chatter as Peter recounted all their moves, emphasizing their triumphant and badass moves. Sometimes he even went as far as re-recreating them in the small space until he would nearly knock himself out and Tony forced him to sit still.

A suspicious ship that was holding alien tech had come across their radar and they set out immediately to shut it down. The last thing they needed was more alien tech being distributed and into the hands of their enemies.

It had been a routine mission and it hadn't taken them long to take over the ship and take control of the weapons. While half loaded the weapons onto the jet, the other half scoured the ship to secure it. Then, with a government back up the men were being taken to prison and they were on their way back.

"Is it quiet in here?" Clint asked, glancing at Natasha. They were both seated at the front of the jet, flying it back to the compound.

"Is that what that is?" Natasha frowned. "I was wondering what that was."

They paused to hear the hum of the jet under their feet.

"How come Parker isn't doing his after battle reenactment," Clint asked.

Natasha looked over her shoulder and frowned when she couldn't see him. She craned her neck further to where Bruce was propped up against the side seat. "Hey."

Bruce looked up and offered her a soft smile. "Hey."

"Why isn't Parker talking?" Natasha asked.

Bruce looked across the jet where Tony was sprawled out across the seat, one arm slung around a silent Peter. The younger man had his head resting on Tony's chest, staring blankly ahead while Tony looked down at him with a soft frown on his face.

"Maybe he's tired?" Bruce shrugged, turning back to Natasha.

"He's a kid," Clint snorted. "A super one at that. We are about that time in the flight where Tony has to tell him to sit down."

"Hey," Scott suddenly appeared behind their seats, leaning in close. "Why isn't the kid still yapping? Did you squash a spider or something?"

"Young Spider," Thor's booming voice filled the jet, making everyone but Peter looked at him. "Are you well?"

Peter continued to stare straight ahead.

"Kid," Tony gently tapped Peter's shoulder. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Huh?" Peter blinked.

Tony took his arm off Peter's shoulder and leaned forward to get a better look at him.

"Peter? You feeling okay?" Tony asked.

"Uh," Peter blinked. "Something's not right."

Everyone froze at the words.

"Tell me what's wrong," Tony demanded, jumping to his feet and crouching down in front of Peter. He gently cupped the younger boys face, looking for _something_ but for what he wasn't sure.

"I don't know," Peter said softly. "I don't feel right."

"Okay. Bruce!" Tony yelled. "Get over here."

Not wanting to get on the wrong side of a worried father Bruce hurried over and crouched down beside Tony.

"Did anything out of the ordinary happen on the ship?" Bruce asked. "Something that you may not of wanted to tell us?"

"No," Peter said slowly. "I don't think so."

"Okay, good," Bruce nodded. He gently took Peter's wrist in his hand and felt for a pulse. It was beating rapidly under his fingers and gave Peter a smile.

"Did you come into contact with any unknown substances?" Bruce asked.

Peter fell silent, swaying gently from side to side.

"Peter? Did you touch anything?" Tony asked again.

"Huh?" Peter murmured.

"Peter? Did you touch any substances?" Tony asked again. He shot Bruce a worried look.

"Maybe? It was dark in the ship," Peter mumbled. "It was damp."

Tony got to his feet and pulled Bruce aside, lowering his voice. "Why aren't his powers healing him?"

"Well, Spiders do get sick," Bruce said. "From fungus and bacteria. In the wild usually they would just die and there aren't many people doing spider autopsy's so we don't really know a lot."

"What?" Tony hissed.

"Tony, we need to get him to a doctor," Bruce said. "His pulse is rapid and it looks like he is getting a fever."

"Dad?" Peter whimpered.

"I'm here kid," Tony moved back to Peter's side.

"Dad, I'm scared," Peter whimpered. "Dad I don't want to go again. Don't make me go again. Please."

Tony gripped Peter's shoulder tightly and turned to glare at Bruce.

"Strange. We need to get Strange to the compound now," Tony demanded.

* * *

"Where is he?" Strange demanded as he stepped through the portal he created.

"Over here," Bruce led Strange over to the bed where Peter was laying down, a bunch of wire hooking him up to Tony's latest machines.

"Mr. Parker," Strange greeted when he got closer to the bed. "What trouble have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Hey Doctor Strange," Peter smiled weakly.

"What happened?" Strange asked as he looked at the machines and started took a penlight to shine in Peter's eyes.

"Went to check out a ship," Tony said. "He was quiet on the way home which is not normal. Said he wasn't feeling right and he's not healing."

"Did anything abnormal happen?" Strange asked.

"It was damp," Peter whimpered. "Don't make me go back. I don't want to go back."

"Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?" Strange frowned after a short tense pause.

"Yes," Tony said heavily. His face was pale and drawn as he didn't dare take his eyes off Peter. "Can you help him?"

"I'll start taking some tests," Strange said.

* * *

Tony paced the hallway. He would have paced the room that Peter was currently in but Strange had created a portal right in front of him and walked straight into the hallway and then had charmed the door locked.

It had been a couple of hours now and Tony was starting to get very worried.

"I should be in there!" Tony growled, glaring at the door as he passed it again.

"I'm sure the doc can handle this," Natasha said. "He will take care of Peter."

"I should be in there," Tony said. "I should be by his side. You heard him. He's scared."

"Tony," Steve said, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Peter is going to be fine."

Looking around the group, Tony felt an overwhelming amount of support and love that the team was giving both him and Peter. Despite their hard ships they had all been through, they had pulled together as a team and it was heart warming to see.

The door unlocked with an audible click and Strange poked his head out.

"Good, you're all here," Strange stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"Peter is going to be fine and he's already healing," Strange said.

Tony let out a loud breath of relief. "Thank you."

"He picked up a bacteria on the ship, most likely from a mold that was growing. The reason he wasn't healing as fast because it was an alien mold. Treated much the same way as here on earth with a few substitutions," Strange explained.

"He's going to be okay though?" Tony asked.

"Peter is going to be fine," Strange nodded.

"Can we see him?" Natasha asked.

"Perhaps just Tony for the moment," Strange said. "Peter still needs rest."

Tony nodded and slipped through the door, shutting it with a click.

"Would you like a drink, Strange?" Bruce asked.

Strange hesitated before slightly nodding. "That would be nice."

* * *

"Seriously, kid," Tony said, running his fingers through Peter's hair. "You've got to stop doing this to me."

"Sorry dad," Peter smiled tiredly. "I'll try my hardest."

"I'm just glad you are okay," Tony kissed his forehead. "And so is the team. They're all outside waiting for you."

Peter's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah so rest up so they can come in," Tony said. He pulled up a chair and made himself comfortable. "Oh and it's your turn to explain to Pepper and Aunt May just how you got in this situation again."

Peter groaned.

* * *

 **Happy reading :)**


	35. God of Mischief

Hello!

 **I am so sorry that I haven't posted anything for a while but I didn't want to stumble upon any spoilers for Endgame before I saw it so I was staying away from everything! Now that I have seen it I am back!**

 **Endgame was AMAZING! I won't post anything more than that because I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't seen it.**

 **THIS STORY DOES NOT CONTAIN SPOILERS! So if you haven't seen endgame you can read this as there is no spoilers inside.**

 **Prompt from aaeiilnn from Fan Fiction:** its been stuck on my mind since the ch when thor said hed like Loki, and,,,,,,, i really believe this so idk a good Loki and Peter interaction where Peter is just so amazed by the magic and its the attention Loki never got, and Tony is a bit jealous.

 **I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **God Of Mischief**

* * *

Loki could feel someone watching him. Not many could sneak up on him. He was a God after all. Standing in the Avengers compound he assumed when Thor brought him here those would watch him heavily he had once tried to kill.

Natasha was the only one who had managed to sneak up on him and so he thought it was her once again.

"Come to clear the red again?" Loki asked. He planted his trademark smirk on his face and turned but the room was empty.

"What red?"

Loki spun at the young voice but again he was still alone. He frowned, turning slowly but there was no one in obvious sight. He glanced upwards before slowly tilting his head up.

Hanging upside down, hanging by nothing but a single thick web was a young boy he had never seen before. He was holding a phone, the camera pointed directly at Loki face.

"How long have you been here?" Loki asked.

The boy shrugged. "Five minutes. I wanted to get a picture of you, Mr. Loki, uh wait no, God of Mischief? Which do you prefer?"

Loki raised a brow at the rambling boy, not entirely sure what to make of him.

The boy flipped himself over, landing lightly on his feet a couple of feet away from Loki. He still held up his phone, camera pointed at the God.

"Thor's told me all about you and I remember when you came to New York and uh, well, you know…let alien army upon us BUT Thor said you're cool now," the boy rambled.

Loki rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother's name and held up a hand. " _Who_ are you?"

"I'm Peter Parker," Peter beamed. "I'm Spiderman."

"Ahhhh," Loki hummed. "You're the little spiderboy Thor has been rambling about."

"Thor talks about me?" Peter gaped.

Loki rolled his eyes again. "Don't get to excited."

"Can I get a selfie?" Peter asked.

"A what?" Loki blinked.

Peter grinned and bounded over to Loki's side. He stood on his tip toes and pressed himself close to Loki and face the phone at their faces.

"Come on, smile," Peter encouraged.

"No," Loki said deadpanned.

Not to be discouraged, Peter took a few more snaps and then stepped away to give the God some space.

"So, I've seen some of your magic tricks," Peter said cautiously.

Slowly, a smirk spread a cross Loki's face.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Tony demanded, surveying the room. "Where the hell is Loki?"

"He can't have gotten far," Steve said, body stiff and ready to jump into action at a moments notice.

"My brother is not here to cause trouble," Thor warned. "Perhaps he has gone to get a drink."

"FRIDAY! Locate Loki," Tony demanded loudly.

"Loki is currently outside with Peter," FRIDAY relayed.

Tony, Steve, Thor and Natasha raced to the closest window and pressed their faces up against it.

"Over there," Steve pointed out to the left.

Perfectly manicured lawns stretched out before them and in the middle of it all was Peter and Loki. Both were dressed in their battle gear, Peter bouncing up and down in his usual energetic way.

"Thor, I know he's your brother but if he so much as damages one hair on my kid, he toast," Tony growled.

"Loki wouldn't hurt boy of spiders," Thor chuckled. "I told Loki all about him. They will be the best of friends."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Tony muttered to Steve before he pushed away from the window and marched towards the door.

"I hope you said your goodbyes, Thor," Natasha warned.

Thor sighed. "Oh Loki. Please don't be your usual self."

* * *

Peter lunged for Loki, ready to trap him in a web but the Loki faded a second before Peter could touch him and he went flying towards the ground. Peter spun around, eyes widening.

"That was AWESOME!" Peter cried. He let out a whoop. "You can do that all the time?"

"It get's Thor every time," Loki smirked.

"Awesome," Peter said with awe. "Can you teach me?"

Loki's smirk faded and he shifted until he was standing with his feet together, head slightly bowed. "I'm afraid not. I don't believe you posses the necessities to do so."

Peter's face fell slightly. "Yeah, fair enough. That's so awesome though."

"Thank you," Loki said quietly.

"What does it feel like when you use it? Do you just to tricks with it? Can anyone else in your family do it?" Peter fired question after question at Loki, barely pausing for a breath.

Loki cocked his head to one side as he listen to the kid, hardly daring to believe that he was truly interested in _him_.

"I can teach you what I know," Loki interrupted him. "You may not be able to use them but I can give you the knowledge."

Peter beamed. "Really?"

"Peter!"

Loki looked over his shoulder to see Tony marching across the grass towards them.

"Hey Loki? Will you help me prank my dad?" Peter whispered quickly.

"It would be my pleasure," Loki grinned.

"Hey, kid. You okay?" Tony asked with an obvious side glare at Loki.

"I'm fine," Peter groaned. "Loki was just showing me some cool tricks. He's pretty cool."

"Uh huh," Tony said, tone clipped. "Come on, I've got some time to help you with your project for your internship."

"Cool," Peter beamed. "Thanks Loki. It was really nice to meet you and thanks for the selfies."

"My pleasure, Peter," Loki nodded.

Tony slung an arm around Peter's shoulder and started herding him back towards the compound. "You be careful around him, kid."

"I will dad," Peter said. "But really, Loki's cool when you get to know him."

Loki ducked his head and smiled. Thor was right. He did like Peter Parker.

* * *

 **For anyone who is wanting to submit prompts now that they have seen endgame...I will do them however in respect for those who haven't seen it and still want to read this series I will do them at a later time to give people a chance to view it. I will notify if there are Endgame spoilers in future chapters so that they can be avoided if the need be.**

 **Happy reading :D**


	36. Temporary Loss

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews for the previous chapter! Loki is such a good character and has such good character development. Actually everyone has really good character development in Marvel. Such a good franchise!**

 **Thanks to those who prompted. Like I said in my previous notes; those who have prompts that contain spoilers for Endgame I will get to them but since I don't want to spoil anything for those who haven't seen it yet I will get to them later.**

 **Prompt from ForeverDream2012 on fanfiction:** could you do a story about Peter getting decently hurt in a fight with the Avengers and when Tony freaks out a little Peter accidentally mentions hes been through worse because a building fell on him and Tony and the other Avengers (maybe even Loki because I feel like he would try to kill someone when he learns how innocent Peter is) just reacting to it?

 **This is a special prompt for ForeverDream2012 who had endgame spoiled for them. I hope this makes you smile.**

 **Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Temporary** **Loss**

* * *

Something gripped Peter's shoulder hard.

Reacting on instinct, Peter whirled around and shot out a string of webs, backing away in the process as he did so. His heart started racing hard in his chest, pumping so hard it was almost painful.

He tripped as he stumbled over something and his arms pin wheeled to catch his balance. Something grabbed his arm, yanking him back up right and he instantly tried to fight them off again. The grip was too tight as they clung to him and a flash of red and gold made Peter stop his instincts to flee.

Tony was looking at him, his mouth moving as he spoke. He shook Peter lightly now, eye roaming over his face, taking note of everything he saw. His lips kept moving, say something that Peter couldn't make out.

Peter Parker couldn't hear a damn thing.

"What?" Peter thought he said but he couldn't hear that either.

Judging by the way Tony flinched back he must have yelled it in his face. Peter could just make out his name but he was not adapted at reading lips having never needed to. He shook his head and brought his hand up to rub at his ear. He felt the rough pressure over his mask, as he rubbed at his ears but there nothing.

Tony grabbed his hand, pausing his motions. Maintaining eye contact Tony pointed at his own ears and shook his head.

"I can't hear," Peter said, hoping that he hadn't yelled it again. "Dad! Dad I can't hear."

Tony grabbed Peter's face and looked him in the eye. Slowly he mouthed "Okay. It's okay."

Peter nodded but he felt the way his body trembled as fought of shock. Across the screen in his mask a text message from Tony appeared.

 **From Tony:**

 _Kid, we're going to take you back to the compound and get Strange to take a look okay?_

Peter nodded, clutching Tony's hand.

The iron mask snapped shut over Tony's face as he wrapped an around Peter's shoulder. He kept Peter tucked into his side as they headed to the jet. As soon as they were on board Tony directed Peter to a set of comfortable chairs and sat him down. He even went as far as buckling him in.

Another message flashed across Peter's mask.

 **From Tony:**

 _You okay kid?_

Peter had no idea and so he simply shook his head.

* * *

Tony watched helplessly as Peter eyes flicked from person to person as the jet sped towards the compound. His had taken off the mask, his hair askew and his face pale. He looked even younger now and Tony's heart twisted unpleasantly in his chest.

"How's he doing?" Steve asked quietly, appearing at Tony's side.

"He can't hear a thing," Tony said. "I have no idea if it's permanent or temporary or what." He ran a hand through his hair. "He looks pale."

"He's the strongest kid I've ever met, Tony," Steve said. "He can get through this. We can fix this."

"What even happened?" Tony asked. "He was fine."

"He did get thrown pretty hard," Steve said. "I'm sure Strange will be able to fix him up no problem."

"I hope so," Tony said, turning away from Steve too look at Peter.

* * *

Peter gave a shaky smile to Pepper as she placed a small whiteboard in front of him along with a marker. She took the seat opposite him, sending him an encouraging smile that made the tension in his shoulders loosen.

Peter surveyed the rest of the Avengers seated around the large table. He felt his cheeks heat up as they all looked at him. He was not used to being the center of attention and although he knew they would never judge him he felt small and young in their presence.

Across the table, Doctor Strange was scribbling on a whiteboard and when he was done he held it up for Peter to read.

 _When did you notice your hearing was gone?_

Peter uncapped his own pen and as neatly and as fast as he could he wrote his response.

 _Some guy knocked me into a wall. I think I hit my head? When I got back up I noticed that I couldn't hear anything._

He watched Strange nervously as he read Peter's response and when he was done he nodded.

Strange scrubbed the board clear again and scribbled down another note.

 _May I take a look?_

Peter didn't bother with writing a response and simply nodded his head.

Getting up from the table, Strange moved around until he came to stand beside Peter. He had a few instruments at the ready and with the careful touch of a doctor he examined Peter's ears.

* * *

"Well?" Tony demanded. He knew he was being short but his worry for Peter was overriding the manners that Pepper insisted upon.

"It temporary," Strange said.

The table let out a sigh of relief and Peter shot a panicked look at the all.

Tony quickly picked up the whiteboard and quickly jotted down the good news.

Peter slumped back in his seat, a relieved smile on his face. He glanced up at Strange and with a too loud voice said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Strange mouthed back. Louder, so that everyone else could hear he continued. "His healing abilities are incredible and his hearing should return in a few hours or so."

Pepper jotted this down for Peter to read and he nodded, looking genuinely happy about the news.

Grabbing the whiteboard, Peter scribbled something down.

 _At least a building didn't collapse on me this time! :D_

Tony frowned as he read this. "What building?"

At Peter's confused look, Tony snatched the whiteboard and wrote furiously.

 _What building?_

Peter's eyes widened and he swallowed loudly. He shot a panicked look at the Avengers but they were all watching him with a curious look. He looked back at Tony who was glaring at him, still holding up the whiteboard. He gave it another sharp, significant tap.

With another gulp, Peter took the whiteboard and started to write.

 _It was at homecoming. Before Thanos happened. I followed the Vulture to an abandoned building and he collapsed it on top of me. I was trapped and I couldn't get out._

Peter bit his lip as he held it up for everyone to read.

"He dropped a building on you!" Pepper cried, looking horrified.

"What kind of an animal does that to a kid," Clint shook his head, furious.

"That's just messed up," Scott agreed.

"Who is this Vulture?" Thor thundered. "I shall have him strung up for this."

Tony stared at Peter, face dropping as he understood the implications of Peter's words. He had taken Peter's suit. He had left Peter completely vulnerable to be crushed by a building. He stood up and roughly pushed his chair away and strode out of the room.

He had let Peter down.

* * *

Peter slumped in his chair as Tony walked away. To his embarrassment he felt tears welling up in his eyes. A soft hand made him look up.

Pepper was smiling at him softly, the whiteboard bearing new words.

 _You didn't do anything wrong. Everyone is just upset that the Vulture could do such a thing to a kid._

Peter grabbed the board and quickly wrote something down.

 _He's in prison now. I got out of the rubble and I stopped the vulture. I'm Spiderman._

He looked around the table and one by one the team gave him a thumbs up and encouraging nods. A seat remained empty though and Peter looked forlornly at the door knowing that he had screwed up once again.

* * *

"-Here me now?" Strange voice started off muffled, like Peter was underwater. By the end of the sentence he could hear perfectly.

"I can! I can hear again!" Peter grinned.

"That excellent news, Mr. Parker," Strange smiled.

Pepper leaned over and kissed Peter's temple firmly. "Oh thank god," she breathed.

"There should no be lasting damage," Strange said. "Like I said you have amazing healing abilities."

"Thanks," Peter grinned.

"I would caution against loud noises for the time being," Strange warned. "From your previous experience your hearing may be dialed up to eleven."

"Yeah," Peter winced. "I can hear Tony's music from here."

Strange rose a brow. "Impressive."

"Peter? Can I get you anything?" Pepper asked.

"No I'm okay. Thank you so much for all your help," Peter said, looking between Pepper and Strange. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Strange said. "If you have any concerns you can contact me."

"I will," Peter nodded. "I'm going to go see Dad, if you don't mind."

"Go," Pepper encouraged.

With another nod, Peter bounded out of the room and headed to where Tony's music was blaring. It was no surprise that he found him in the garage working on both the Spiderman and Ironman suit. Peter winced as the music assaulted his ears. He brought his hands up to cover them as he approached closer.

Tony noticed Peter before he had finished crossing the garage.

"FRIDAY, mute the music," Tony commanded.

The garage fell silent and Peter gingerly lowered his hands, smiling sheepishly.

"Thanks," Peter said.

"You got your hearing back?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Peter smiled. "Uh, Doctor Strange said that there would be no damage thanks to my healing ability."

"That's good," Tony bobbed his head. He turned back to the suits. "I'm glad that you are alright."

"Are you…are you mad at me?" Peter asked gingerly. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough today-"

"Stop," Tony snapped. He tossed the wrench he was holding to the ground where it clattered loudly.

Peter flinched but didn't move or make a sound.

"Stop," Tony's voice was heavy with exhaustion. "I failed you. Not the other way around."

"No you didn't," Peter's voice cracked as he protested.

"I did," Tony turned and looked Peter in the eye. "I took your suit away."

"It was a teaching moment," Peter said. "One I needed."

Tony shook his head. "I had no idea he collapsed a building on you. None. I left you unprotected and trapped for god knows how long. I had no idea."

"Dad," Peter started but Tony shook his head.

"I failed you that day," Tony said simply. 'And I'm sorry."

"You didn't," Peter moved forward, one step at a time. "I screwed up first. I could have killed all those people on the ferry. If you hadn't of shown up I would have. I needed you to take the suit. I wasn't ready." He moved forward again. "It wasn't your fault. _You_ didn't drop a building on me. The Vulture did."

Tony's face darkened. "That asshole. He's lucky he's in prison right now."

"Dad," Peter said.

"Come here," Tony said and pulled Peter into a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," Peter mumbled into Tony's neck. "I'm glad I can hear you say that."

"Me too, kid. Me too."

* * *

 **Happy Reading :)**


	37. Pay Back

**Hey guys!**

 **My apologies for the slow updates! I've been going through some stuff lately that has been really dragging me down but I'm hoping to change that up.**

 **Thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews! I am so happy that everyone is still loving this series and that Spiderson and Irondad are still very much alive in the fandom! Love you guys all so much!**

 **So this is for everyone who has asked to see more of the prank war!**

 **I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Pay back**

* * *

"Hey Happy!" Peter greeted loudly as he slid into the back seat of the car. "How are you? How was your day?"

Happy pulled into the traffic, grumbling under his breath as he did. "Geeze Kid, you fill up on an energy drink or something?"

"No," Peter grinned. "You know I love you, Happy. Where are we off too?"

"I'm taking you home," Happy said.

"Home?" Peter frowned. He turned to look out of the window, watching Queens zip by. "But, it's Friday. We usually go to the compound on Friday's."

"Not today," Happy said, deadpanned.

"Oh," Peter sunk into the leather seat. He tried to catch Happy's eyes in the rearview mirror but the man refused to do so. "Did I do something wrong?"

Finally Happy caught his gaze in the rearview mirror. "Did you do something? Is there something that I need to know about?"

"What? No. NO! I mean…no? I don't think so?"

Happy's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"I don't know what I did," Peter mumbled to himself.

The rest of the car ride was silent as Peter desperately searched the recess of his mind for _any_ clue that could tell him why he wasn't on his way to the compound right now. His patrols had been good, he had done nothing that could give Tony a gray hair or May a heart attack. He couldn't think of a damn thing that would have him going home instead of going to the compound.

"Are you planning on getting out of the car at all?" Happy asked.

Peter suddenly realized that they had arrived out the front of his building.

"Oh, yeah," Peter said. "Thanks for the lift, Happy. Will I see you soon?"

"Don't hold your breath," Happy said.

Peter tried not to let the words affect him but as he exited the car, his backpack over his shoulder, he couldn't help the feeling of dread building up inside him. The last couple of missions Tony had insisted that Peter stay behind, claiming that it was a simple mission that wasn't worth risking his education over. Peter had sulked but understood where Tony was coming from but now he wasn't so sure.

Slowly and without his usual enthusiasm he trudged up the stairs of the complex and to his apartment. The whole way he couldn't stop his mind from wondering about everything that had happened over the last few months. As he reached the door to his apartment a cold dread swept thought his body.

Was it Thanos? Did he somehow survive the death that Thor delivered to him? Was Tony keeping this from him because he didn't think he could handle it? Thanos was undoubtedly the scariest villain that Peter had come across and probably would ever again.

Peter opened the door, swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Aunt May? I'm ho-oh my god," Peter's jaw dropped as he came to a halt just past the doorway. He blinked several times, wondering if what he was seeing was really there.

"Noooooo," Peter gasped, eyes darting from wall to wall to the ceiling.

Every inch of wall space was covered in Avenger's posters. Towering images of Natasha, Clint, Hulk, Captain America, Ant Man, Falcon, Captain Marvel, and even Doctor Strange stared down all around him. Even the ceiling has been covered with Avengers.

It didn't stop there. As Peter examined the room, he noticed that there other merchandise. Funk Pops of all his teammates sat on any available surface. Magnets were stuck to the fridge, the couch cushions had been replaced with Avenger covers, T-shirts were hanging from coat hangers. It was like the Avengers had thrown up all over his apartment.

Peter moved through the living room and to his bedroom where the worst of the damage was. His simple bedroom had been replaced with everything Ironman. His bed sheets, his posters, his clothes, everything had the face of Ironman.

He dropped his backpack, staring with equal parts horror and delight at his room. He moved to his desk and slumped down his chair. For the first time he noticed a note on the desk. He picked it up, a startled laugh bubbling out of him.

 _Dear Peter,_

 _We hope you enjoy your new decorations. We think there perfect for you._

 _Love,_

 _The Avengers_

"Peter! I'm ho-oly shit! PETER!"

At Aunt May's shrieks Peter quickly vaulted out of his room and into the living room where May stood, staring with horror.

"Peter! What the hell is all this?" May asked when she finally looked at him.

Peter grinned sheepishly. "Uh, this would be pay back for a prank I pulled on Dad and the Avengers."

"Prank?" Aunt May raised an eyebrow.

"It was just supposed to be for dad," Peter rushed to explain. "But, uh, Clint and I managed to get the other Avengers too."

"Well," May squared her shoulders. "I guess we need to start planning some little pay back ourselves."

Peter grinned. "Really?"

"They messed with the wrong Parker's," May winked. "Let me get this in the fridge. You start taking all this down. What are we even going to do with all of this?"

"We could donate it," Peter said, shooting a web to the ceiling and yanking down one of the many still remaining posters. "Maybe to the orphanage? They would like this."

"Great idea," May said, shooting Peter a fond look. "A really good idea."

Peter started shooting webs at the ceiling, making it rain posters. He quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture and sent it to Tony.

 _The war has just begun – P_

It didn't take long before he received a reply.

 _Bring it –T_

* * *

 **Happy reading guys :D**


	38. Surviving

**Twice in one day! What is happening!**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN ENDGAME SPOILERS!**

 **If you haven't seen Endgame yet I suggest you head to your nearest theater, see the movie, then come back in read this. It has a pretty major spoiler in it so please don't read if you haven't seen it yet.**

 **Prompt from DolphinsTurtles from fanfiction** : What if Peter had to take pills, maybe he's sick or maybe they're to help with his panic attacks and trauma because of 'That day' And he didn't tell anybody the pain he was going through. And he overdosed his pills on accident. Tony would freak the fluff out, obviously, and maybe the other Advengers would get involved to?

 **I hope you enjoy what I did with this chapter and thanks for prompting.**

 **My apologies for any mistakes and I hope that you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Surviving**

* * *

" _I am Iron Man."_

 _The snap of the gauntlet was deafening, the lightning striking up Tony's arm, his neck, his face. The strain and the pain were visible on Tony's determined face but he didn't break. Peter rushed to his side as the hoard of aliens started fading to dust._

" _Dad? Dad you did it. You're going to be okay," Peter choked out, tears obscuring the last moments he was to have with his father. "Dad? You were amazing. I love you."_

 _Pepper's gentle hands guided him back and he stumbled backwards, letting her in so she could see her husband._

" _It's okay, sweetheart. You can rest now," Pepper said gently._

 _Tony's head rest gently to one side, the light in his reactor going out for the last time._

Peter gasped, flinging himself upwards in his bed. He pressed a hand to his mouth as he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. He felt sick as he tried to draw in an even breath but he couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down his face.

It had been real. It was a reality, it had been. One of 14 million realities that could have happened and almost did.

"Peter?" FRIDAY asked, her voice quiet in the dark room. "Would you like me to alert Tony that you are upset?"

"NO!" Peter sobbed out. "No. No, don't. Don't do that." Peter sniffed loudly and hiccupped as he tried to stop the tears and sobs. "No, I'm okay. I'm just going to go for a walk, shake it off."

Peter flung himself out of bed, wiping his face roughly. He quickly changed from his pyjamas into jeans and a hoodie and was leaving the compound walls before FRIDAY could tell Tony and alert him to his absence.

He ran down the driveway, sprinting as fast as he could as if he could run faster than his thoughts. They remained though, Tony's ashen face burned into his mind. He sobbed as he ran, shooting his arm out in front of him, letting a web fly out and hook onto the nearest tree.

He hadn't told Tony of his time in the soul stone. Tony had asked of course, though only twice. The first time had been just after 'That Day' when the world had just started to settle. Tony had finished filling Peter in on everything that had happened and how they had managed to get them all back.

"Do you want to talk about anything? About," Tony cleared his throat roughly. "About, you know, dying?"

"No," Peter shut him off rather abruptly that Tony shut his mouth with a snap and nodded once.

The second time had been after his nightmare and Tony had flown back from a meeting just to be with him and calm him down. Pepper had cooked them breakfast the next morning, her light fingers smoothing his hair as she had placed a plate down in front of it.

"You said you remembered," Tony said quietly. "Do you want to talk about it now?"

Peter had shoved food his in mouth and shook his head and didn't speak again until Pepper had changed the subject.

Peter couldn't talk about it with Tony. He couldn't talk about it with anyone but especially Tony. Peter couldn't bear for Tony to know the truth as he knew that the man would carry it around with until the day he really did die. Peter couldn't do that Tony. Not when the man was finally getting his life together and living it well.

There were only a few select that knew the truth. Majority had been lucky, simply fading to ash in a moment of confusion, like falling into a deep sleep. Then they woke up, confused for a moment, forgetting where they were until they shook it off and continued on.

There was only one other he could speak too.

* * *

As the sun begun to peak above the horizon, Peter climbed the steps of the sanctum. New York was already a buzz of activity but Peter ignored it as he opened the door. It was unlocked, though Peter suspected that most people ignored the building's significance.

The sanctum was quiet when he entered and Peter took a good look around. The first time he had been there he hadn't had the chance to take a look around. This time he took his time exploring. He let his interest and awe take over as he found a gallery, taking in all the old relics. There were some things he had never seen before that had him pressing his nose up against the glass.

"I told Wong this place has spiders."

Peter whipped around at the drawling voice and blushed.

"Hey Doctor Strange," Peter gave a small wave. "I- uh, I let myself in. I didn't want to wake anyone up since it's early."

"I thought all teenagers slept in until eleven," Strange said as he crossed the room to Peter. He raised a brow though as he took in Peter's red eyes and puffy cheeks. "Though it seems you haven't slept at all."

Peter shuffled guilty. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Would you like some coffee?" Strange asked. "I was just going to make myself a cup."

"Sure," Peter shrugged again.

They walked through the sanctum in silence. When they entered the kitchen, Peter took a seat at the table while Strange moved about to make coffee. This was all done in silence and it wasn't until Strange sat at the table and handed Peter a mug did he speak.

"So what brings you to my door, Peter?" Strange took a sip off his coffee.

Peter looked at his mug, wrapping his hands around it tightly as he stared at the black liquid inside.

Strange simply waited.

"You saw 14 million possibilities," Peter said quietly.

"I did," Strange nodded. "And our success."

"How do you do it?" Peter asked. "How do you go through each day knowing what you saw?" Peter finally looked up, new tears rimming his eyes.

"They were but possibilities," Strange said slowly. "Many of which could have come to past but did not. I choose to only see the one that mattered. The one we are in now."

"They were so real," Peter whispered.

"The soul stone," Strange said. "You saw these possibilities?"

"Yes," Peter sniffed. "He died. In so many of them he died."

"Yes," Strange said heavily. "He did and so did many others. They are alive now though and you need to remember that. I wasn't aware that you lived through them too."

Peter blinked wetly. "You lived them too?"

"Before our fight with Thanos," Strange said. "When I lived through all 14 million possibilities. It is a heavy burden for someone so young. I take it you don't talk to Tony about this."

Peter shook his head. "No, I can't. He would just feel guilty and I don't want him too."

"It doesn't do well to keep these things bottled inside you," Strange said. He waved his hand and Peter watched as a bottle eventually came soaring through the air. "I understand your hesitation though in discussing this with Tony. You may, however, come speak to me any time. I am perhaps one of the very few who understand exactly what you have been through."

"Thank you," Peter sniffed, giving a watery smile.

Strange handed over a bottle. "Take some of these. I'm suggesting more than the normal amount due to your metabolism. You need a good sleep."

Peter held out his hand and watched as several pills fell into his palm. In one gulp he took them all. "Thanks."

"It should give you a dreamless sleep," Strange said. "When you wake, we can have a talk about what our next steps should be."

"Steps?" Peter asked.

"You need to unload this burden from yourself before you get sick," Strange said. "You need to come back to reality and live in the now, not what could have been. I'm not a therapist but I want to help you."

"Really?" Peter perked up a little.

"I've grown…fond of you. For a spider, you're alright," Strange gave him a little smile.

"Thank you, Doctor Strange," Peter said and he yawned loudly.

"Let's get you to a bed," Strange said.

* * *

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Tony growled. "He didn't even take his suit!"

"FRIDAY said he went for a walk," Pepper tried too sooth Tony but her own worry was showing.

"At two in the morning," Tony exploded. "It's after nine! He's been gone for hours. What if something has happened? I need to go look for him."

"Try his phone again," Pepper said.

"He's not answering," Tony growled.

Both paused as sparks erupted from nowhere, growing larger and larger until a full circle, big enough for two people to fit through, filled the living room.

Looking at one another, Tony and Pepper stepped through the open portal into the dark rooms of the sanctum.

"Wizard?" Tony called out.

"It's Doctor Strange," he said, holding two cups. He handed one to Pepper first and then to Tony. "Take a seat."

"You can just call," Tony grumbled, taking a seat. "Is this important. Peter's missing and-"

"Peter is here," Strange interrupted. "He arrived early this morning."

"Peter came here?" Pepper asked. "Is he okay?"

"He will be," Strange said.

"What does that mean?" Tony frowned.

"There are some things, Tony, that Peter cannot tell you," Strange said.

Tony jaw clenched.

"Do not take offence," Strange said. "Thanos hurt us all. Some so more than others."

"Peter's still having nightmares," Pepper said, her face grim.

"The soul stone," Tony sighed. "That's what this is about, isn't it?"

Strange nodded. "He went through more than any of us. Is still going through more than any of us. He's having trouble…defining the two places. I am going to help him as much as I can."

"What happened in there?" Tony asked, his voice heavy with exhaustion. "He looks at me sometimes…like he can't believe I'm really there. He's always been touchy feely but sometimes his grip is so tight. Like he's reminding himself of something."

Strange was quiet for a moment, regarding the two carefully. "14 Million possibilities and only one of them we won."

"Yes," Tony drew out the word. "So?"

"I was not the only one who lived through those other possibilities," Strange said.

Pepper gasped as the words sunk in. Her hand trembled as she put it over her mouth, sharing a horrified look with Tony.

"No," Tony paled. "The soul stone. You mean Peter saw them?"

"He lived them, just as I did," Strange said. "Peter went through more than anyone and still is. With his heightened abilities, his regeneration, his time in the soul stone was not like the others. He will need time."

"Jesus, kid," Tony sighed, running a hand over his face. "Why did he keep this to himself?"

"Burdening you with this Tony would not be helpful," Strange said. "Your own health is a stake here. I will help him through it as much as I can."

"He's my kid," Tony growled. "It's my duty to help him."

"And burying yourself in guilt will not help," Strange snapped. He took a deep breath. "Peter needs you, in the now and not what could have been. It is better off if you don't know."

"What can we do to help?" Pepper asked.

"Be yourself. Be the family that you are and he will get there," Strange said. "If you see him drifting, bring him back in to the now."

"I want to see him," Tony demanded.

Strange stood and led the two through the sanctum until they reached a bedroom. Peter was laid out on the bed, drool slipping between his lips.

"What did you do to him?" Tony gasped.

"He needed sleep," Strange said. "Though, I may have over done it with the pills. His metabolism is fascinating."

"Don't overdose my kid," Tony growled.

"He means thank you," Pepper said. "For taking care of Peter and being there for him when we can't."

"You're welcome," Strange said. "Let me know when you are all ready to go home. I will take you."

"Thanks Wizard," Tony said, his lips twitching in an almost smile.

Strange closed the door as he left, leaving the family alone.

Pepper joined Tony on the bed and gently stroked Peter's hair. "He's a strong boy. We'll get though this."

"I wish there was more I could do," Tony sighed. "I feel like I've let him down and brought him into something he wasn't ready for."

"Tony, please don't do this," Pepper sighed. "This is exactly what Strange was talking about. I love you both and I can't loose the two of you to Thanos. Not again."

Tony pressed his lips to Pepper's temple and drew her close. "You're not going to loose either of us. Not again. My promise to you."

"You had better keep it," Pepper sighed. "I mean it this time."

"So do I," Tony kissed her hair again.

"Good," Pepper said. "Peter is going to have the best damn life he's ever lived and so are you."

"Whatever you say, dear," Tony smiled.

* * *

 **Happy reading :)**


	39. Happy Birthday

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you all so much to everyone who is following this series! you have all given me such great responses for this series and I am overwhelmed by all the love that this is still receiving! You guys are all such amazing readers and thank you for all the support.**

 **I'm slowly making my way through all the prompts I receive so thank you for your patients.**

 **This prompt is from aaeiilnn from Fan Fiction:** you haven't done any birthday chapter yet? peters birthday and tony literally has no idea what to get him bec may already got the lego set, pepper got the other thing he wanted to get

 **I'm also going to combine this prompt from a peter parker staan on AO3** : What about: Tony and Pepper have a talk with Aunt May. Peter's worried he's in trouble. In reality, they were just signing the papers. ;) Adoption if you didn't get it.

 **I hope you all enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Happy Birthday**

* * *

Peter had looked around the room, his stomach full of food and happiness. He couldn't have asked for a better sixteenth birthday.

* * *

The day had started with soft hands carding through his hair. He had blinked away the sleep that clouded his mind and smiled sleepily at his Aunt's face.

"Happy birthday, kiddo," May smiled.

"Thanks May," Peter grinned. He scooted over on his bed and had made room for May.

She took the invitation and stretched herself out along side him, propping herself up on one of his unused pillows.

"I got you something," May said, handing over a wrapped gift that she had been cradling.

Peter heaved himself up, taking the gift with a bright smile. "Thanks May! You didn't have to get me anything though."

May scoffed and shook her head. "Of course I did! You're sixteen! Go ahead and open it."

Doing as instructed, Peter ripped into the paper, tossing it aside so that it landed on the floor.

"What?! No way! May, thank you so much!" Peter stared in awe of the brand new Nintendo Switch in his hands.

It was expensive and more than what should have spent on him. He knew things were tight but she had spoilt him too much.

"Stop thinking about the cost," May said, nudging his shoulder with hers, reading his thoughts easily. "You've done so well Peter, with everything and you deserve something special. Enjoy it for me, please."

"I will," Peter leaned over and gave her a tight and awkward hug.

"I'm going to make us some pancakes for breakfast," May rolled herself off the bed and landed on her feet. "Ned will be over soon and later on tonight you have your party at the compound."

"Thanks again, May," Peter said.

"Open it! Set it up and I'll get breakfast started," May said and with another bright smile she closed the door behind her as she left.

Ned had come over not long after they had finished breakfast. They had spent the day making the new Lego set that Ned had gifted him and later in the afternoon MJ had joined them, giving Peter a birthday kiss.

"I know you keep losing them," MJ said, handing over her gift.

Peter grinned when he unwrapped a brand new backpack and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, MJ."

Then May had bundled them up in the car and had driven them too the compound where the celebrations continued.

Peter could only stare as the front of the compound was completely obscured with a giant banner that read _Happy Birthday Spider-Man!_

"Whoa," Peter breathed, eyes shining.

"Dude, that's awesome," Ned grinned.

The moment they had stepped into the compound the Avengers had swarmed him and the part had begun.

* * *

"Getting tired?"

Peter grinned at Tony as he approached him, a plate of cake in one hand.

"This has been the best day ever," Peter grinned. "Thank you, for everything."

"Night's not over yet kid," Tony said. He shifted, clearing his throat a little. "Come with me."

Peter followed Tony out of the main living room where the party was being held. Tony ditched his cake on the nearest table and Peter quickly did the same. They were silent as they moved through the compound and Peter quickly became nervous. All the other Avengers had given him gifts (though he said he didn't need anything from them) in the main room. Peter really wasn't expecting anything from Tony, not after everything that the man had done for him.

They didn't speak until the reached Tony's lab, the door clicking shut behind them.

"Take a seat," Tony said.

Peter did, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans and swallowing thickly. "So, uh, what's up?"

"I have something for you," Tony said, going over to the desk and retrieving a large envelope. He came back to Peter, taking a seat so they were facing each other. "It's from both me and Pepper but we don't want you to feel like you have to accept it."

"You- you didn't have to get me anything," Peter stumbled. "The suit, being Spider-man. It's more than enough."

Tony smiled. "You're sixteen, Peter. Let us spoil you." He shifted the envelope in his hands before handing it over.

Peter carefully opened it and his brows furrowed as he took out a bunch of paper. He glanced as Tony who was worryingly silent, his two index fingers pressed to his lips. Swallowing, Peter looked back down at the papers and read through them.

His lips parted and his eyes widened as he read the words over and over again. Finally, he looked back up to Tony, his eyes shining.

"Do you mean this?" he asked, voice choking. "You -you want to adopt me?"

Tony let out a nervous breath. "Yeah, we really do. You have been the biggest blessing in our lives. We love you Peter and we want to legally be your parents. We talked to May and she has totally agreed and full supports whatever decision you decide."

Peter's hand trembled, the paper's shaking in his hand. "I- this is- this is one of the best gifts I've ever received."

"Yeah?" Tony asked, his eyes hopefully.

Peter launched himself out of his seat, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and hugging him tightly.

Tony grunted but hugged Peter back, breathing him in. He felt hot tears drip down onto his neck and he patted his son on the back.

"Thank you," Peter's said, his voice muffled and wet. "I love you, thank you."

"No, kid. Thank you. We love you too," Tony said.

They held each other for a moment, allowing the overwhelming possibilities of the future ahead of them to settle. Eventually the pulled away, Peter hastily wiping his eyes and giving Tony a bright but watery smile.

"When can I sign?" Peter asked.

Tony chuckled, standing up and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "We'll set up a date as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Peter said, sinking into Peter's side.

"Come on, we still have a party going on," Tony said, squeezing his shoulder.

The smile didn't leave Peter's face as they headed back to the main living room. As soon as he saw Pepper he raced across the room to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

Pepper stumbled but caught them both, hugging Peter back and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. She caught Tony's eyes, her own sparkling with joy and a bright smile adorning her face.

Yeah, they were going to be the best god-damn super hero family the world had ever seen.

* * *

 **Happy reading :D**


	40. The Happiest Day Of Their Lives

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you so much for all the love! You seriously are the best fandom! Thank you so much for the continued support! I am so happy that many of you still want to read about Peter and Tony! They are just the best!**

 **Prompts from Mylle W. Potter1** **from fanfiction:** I never find a fanfiction where Tony finally introduce Peter as his son for the world and let everyone knows

 **And**

 **Prompt from ForeverDream2012 from fanifction:** Could you do a story about one of Tony's old rivals (maybe someone he used to work with) going after Peter and actually managing to hurt him (like have a net that can drain Peter's strength or a knife that doesn't let his healing abilities work as fast) and Tony rescues him but starts to worry about all the enemies hes made over the years going after his kid/family in general?

 **I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

 **The Happiest Day of Their Lives**

* * *

"I have the car ready, Boss," Happy said, entering the living room in his usual suit and tie.

"YES!" Peter leapt off the couch; abandoning the Lego he had half-heartedly been paying attention to. "Come on! Let's go!"

Tony barked out a laugh, pulling himself off the couch at much slower pace then Peter had. "Slow down, Kid."

"MUM!" Peter called, ignoring Tony jibe. "HAPPY IS HERE!"

"I'm coming," Pepper called back, her heels clicking through the house as she grew closer. She appeared from around the corner, her purse dangling from her arm. "I'm here. Tony, are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Tony assured them both. "The adoption papers aren't going anywhere." Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders and placed his other hand on the small of Pepper's back.

"May's meeting us there, right?" Peter asked, bouncing along side Tony as they headed out to the car.

"She sure is," Tony said, unable to keep the grin off his face as he watched his kid vibrate with excitement. "Don't worry, Kid. Everything is going to be great."

"We're going to be a family soon," Pepper grinned, her face glowing with happiness and excitement.

"We already are," Peter said. "Now it will just be official."

Tony pulled Peter closer while Pepper quickly wiped her eyes.

* * *

"Do you understand everything, Peter?" The social worker asked.

"Yes," Peter nodded. "Can I sign now?"

Everyone laughed at those words. Since entering the room Peter had asked seven times if he could sign the papers.

"Yes, Peter. You can sign it now."

Peter took the offered pen and hastily signed his name, his cheeks splitting in the biggest grin of the day. Camera flashes went off in the background and he turned to see Aunt May taking pictures on her phone.

"Now to the parents," the social worker said.

Pepper signed first, smirking as she handed the papers to Tony. He winked in return and quickly signed his name with a flourish.

"Congratulations, you are now officially adopted," the social worker grinned.

Peter hugged Tony and Pepper together. "Thank you so much. I love you 3000."

Tony huffed a laugh, squeezing Peter tightly. "Love you 3000, kid."

"Get in here, May," Pepper said.

May joined the hug, kissing the top of Peter's head. "I'm so happy for you, Peter."

"Thanks May," Peter grinned.

"Celebration time!" Tony cried. "I've booked us a table to get some lunch. We deserve the best today."

"Awesome!" Peter grinned, moving to the door.

Pepper collected the papers, tucking them tightly into her handbag, which she kept over her arm. She left the room first, followed by May, Tony and Peter. They had nearly reached the end of the hallway when the social worker stuck her head back out.

"Peter! I have one more thing for you."

"I'll be back," Peter grinned and jogged back down the hallway, disappearing back into the room where they had signed the papers.

"We'll wait here," Tony muttered to himself. He wrapped an arm around Pepper's waist, drawing her in for a quick kiss. He grinned at May and said, "I'm thinking lots of champagne. What do you say?"

"I won't say no to some mid-day drinking," May winked.

"Am I invited too?" Happy asked. "Or are you going to make me wait in the car."

"Happy," Tony pouted. "Don't be like that. Of course you're invited. Just don't forget you're driving us home so don't over do it."

"Yeah, well if the kid ever comes back," Happy muttered.

"What is taking so long?" Pepper asked, a frown creasing her brow.

"Kid is probably talking her ear off," Tony said. "I'll go usher him along."

Tony wondered down the hallway, the smile still so bright on his face. When he reached the door he gave it a quick rap with his knuckles before opening the door wide.

The room was empty.

The smile fell from Tony's face, his brow furrowing as he stepped into the room fully. He scanned the room but it was entirely empty. The only way in or out was through the door that Tony had just come through yet Peter and the social worker were no where to be seen.

A piece of paper on the table caught Tony's attention and he swept it off the table, his hand trembling.

 _There are no happily ever afters for you._

"No," Tony whispered, horror sweeping through his body in an instant. He tapped the glasses he was wearing and they lit up with information. "FRIDAY, scan the room for an alternative exit."

"Scanning now," FIRDAY responded.

"Tony? What is taking so long?" Pepper voice filtered through the door and a minuet later she was pushing it open. "Where's Peter?"

Wordlessly, Tony handed Pepper the piece of paper.

"I don't understand?" Pepper frowned.

"Sir, There is a false door behind the bookcase," FRIDAY responded.

"Tony?" Pepper asked as Tony swept across the room and yanked at the bookcase. "What are you doing? What's going on?"

The bookcase moved, revealing a dark corridor.

Tony turned to Pepper, his face hardening. "It was a set up. They took Peter."

* * *

Peter groaned as he came too, his head smarting. He took in his surrounding, not recognising anything. The last thing he remembered was entering the room, his spider-sense warning him of danger and something heavy colliding with the back of his head.

This was so _not_ how his adoption was supposed to be going.

He winced as his head gave another sharp throb and his tried to focus. It was a light room and looked like an abandoned warehouse of some kind. It smelt musty and old but the floor had been swept clean recently.

A door at the far end of the building opened and Peter sat up straight. He tried to move his hands but found that they were bound tightly with duct tape. He strained against them and heard the small tear that it made. With a bit more force he could break free of it.

"Don't bother," the social worker (much to Peter's surprise) said as she approached him. "You won't be going anywhere."

"You kidnapped me? Why?" Peter asked, shifting in his chair as much as he could. He also found that his ankles had been duck taped down too.

"You are the revenge I've been waiting for," she smiled.

"Revenge? On who? Me? I only just met you!" Peter cried.

"Not you," she snapped. "Tony Stark. He has cost me billions of dollars, ran my company to the ground and I was forced to take this stupid job as a social worker? I was making millions and now I am living pay check to pay check."

"That's not my dad's fault!" Peter cried.

"Stark Industries is a disease that destroys everything in its path," the social worker snapped. "He destroyed my tech company and now I'm going to destroy him." She cocked her head to one side, her gaze raking up Peter's body. "I have to admit that I didn't expect it to happen in this way."

Peter swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"It's a well known fact that Tony Stark has never cared for anyone but himself," she shrugged. "Look at the way he treated poor Miss, Potts. Then you come along, becoming an intern. A high school student at that!"

While she talked, Peter gently strained his wrists against the duck tape, tearing it slowly.

"Then imagine my surprise when I heard that he was planning on adopting you," She grinned widely. "Tony Stark, the man who care for no one adopting a teenager."

"How did you know that?" Peter froze. "I didn't even know until my birthday."

"There are many who would like to see Tony Stark fall," the social worker said. "I have many eyes and ears giving me information. You are the moment I have been waiting for."

"What are you going to do to me?" Peter asked.

"I'm going to hurt you," she said. "It's shame it has to be you but you are the only leverage I have."

Peter strained against the duck tape, feeling it give away under his strength as the social worker pulled a knife from her belt. The knife was big and sharp, the silver glinting in the light.

"It is going to hurt," The social worker flicked the knife from side to side. "But it will destroy Tony Stark and in the end, I'm okay with that."

"I'm not."

The social worker went flying across the room as an iron arm struck out and punched the social worker in the stomach.

Peter yanked his hands free and bent down to untie his legs. He was free in an instant, jumping to his feet and his jaw dropped. "Whoa."

"Peter, honey, are you okay?" The suits armour flicked back from the face to reveal Pepper's worried face. "Did you she hurt you?"

"No," Peter shook his head. "You look awesome by the way."

Pepper let out a relieved laugh. "Thank God we were able to find you."

"Where's dad?" Peter asked, worry crawling up his throat. "He can't be here. This lady is crazy!"

"I'm not crazy," The social worker hissed, climbing to her feet. She brandished her knife, waving it threateningly in their direction.

Pepper stepped in front of Peter, her mask flicking back into place. "Don't you dare touch my son."

"I'll give him a scar for every dollar Tony Stark made me lose," she hissed.

The wall behind her crashed through, rubble flying in every direction. As the dust cleared, Ironman stood behind her, his weapons aimed at her and ready to fire.

"You won't touch a hair on his head," Tony growled. "Make one move and I blow your head off."

Siren wailed in the distance, getting closer.

Peter moved from behind Pepper's back, relief seeping through his body as he saw Tony alive and okay.

The social worker screamed with frustration. She lifted her arm and swung the knife, letting it fly through the air.

A gasp left Peter's lips as the knife sunk into his stomach.

"Peter!" Pepper screamed.

"I'm okay!" Peter gasped, even as he sunk to his knees. He looked down at the handle that was protruding from his stomach and swallowed around the bile that was filling his mouth.

Tony landed in front of Peter, his mask flipping back. "Pete! Don't move, okay."

Peter looked behind Tony and saw that the social worker was out cold. "She threw a knife at me!"

"Yeah," Tony winced. "It's alright, you're going to be fine."

"God, Peter I'm so sorry," Pepper gasped, kneeling down beside Tony, her face drawn with worry and guilt.

"No," Peter shook his head. "I should have – god that hurts – I should have stayed behind you. I didn't think."

"Nobody's fault," Tony cut in firmly. "It's that crazy bitches fault."

"Can we get the knife out of me now?" Peter asked.

"Pepper, you got the police?" Tony asked.

"I'm on it," Pepper said. She dropped a kiss to Peter's head and stood back up. "You're going to be fine."

As she walked away, Tony's hand took a hold of the handle.

"This is going to hurt," Toy said. "I'm going to take it out and seal you up before we get you back to the compound for Strange to look at you."

"Okay," Peter gasped.

"Look at me," Tony said, eyes finding Peter's. "I love you kid. I love you 3000."

"Love you 3000," Peter repeated.

In one swift move Tony yanked the knife out. He ignored Peter's painful gasp and quickly sealed up the wound but not before some blood seeped out.

"You're okay," Tony babble. "You're alright, kid. I got you."

"Thanks," Peter gasped. "It was really starting to get in my way."

Tony pressed his forehead against Peter's. "Glad she missed your sense of humour."

Peter let out a laugh and then winced. "Owe."

"Let's get you out of here," Tony said.

* * *

"You're going to be fine," Strange said, pulling down Peter's t-shirt. "You have already begun to heal. The stiches will dissolve in a couple of days and by then you should be fine. I don't believe you will scar."

"Thanks," Peter said, wincing as he sat up.

"Thank you so much," Pepper said to Strange.

"It's fine," Strange nodded. "Call if anything changes. I will come."

Strange stepped through the portal and in an instant he was gone.

"Where's dad?" Peter asked, accepting Pepper's hand as she helped him down from the bed.

Pepper sighed. "He's in the garage."

"Can I go see him?" Peter asked.

"I think that would be best," Pepper said. She kissed his temple and smoothed his hair. "Make sure you get him to come up for dinner."

Peter nodded and made his way down the garage. Music was playing but it quietened down when Peter entered.

"Dad?" Peter called.

"All fixed up?" Tony asked, not looking up from his suit.

"Yeah. Strange said there wouldn't even be a scar," Peter grinned.

"That's great," Tony said.

Peter's smile fell at the short answer. Silence fell between them, only the music playing between them.

"Do you regret adopting me?" Peter asked.

This got Tony's attention. He whirled around, face pale and hard. "Why would you ask that?"

"I can see you blaming yourself," Peter shrugged, sinking into himself. "The social worker was crazy but, uh, if the adoption wasn't legit you can still back out."

"Back out?" Tony repeated. "Do you want me to back out?"

"NO!"

"Peter. I love you. You're my kid. There is no ifs or buts about it," Tony said. "I'm sorry that my past is now coming at you."

Peter shook his head, coming closer. "Dad, I love all of you. The past, present and future. And I'm going to have enemies of my own being Spider-Man. I wouldn't trade any of this for anything."

"The adoption is legitimate," Tony said.

"Good," Peter grinned. "Now, Pepper said you have to come up for dinner." Peter took Tony's hand and dragged him to his feet. "Oh and dad?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Thanks for finding me," Peter said.

"Always, kid. Always."

* * *

 **That was a long one! If you have any prompts send them my way and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Happy reading :)**


	41. Kiss Me

**Hi guys!**

 **Thank you all so much for all your wonderful reviews with this story! I am so glad that so many of you are still enjoying this series! I am seeing so many spiderson and Irondad series popping up and I am loving it! So happy that this fandom isn't dying.**

 **This prompt from PassionateBookworm on Fanfiction:** Ok so like can we PLEASE have a one shot of like Peter kissing MJ (but it's in a universe where they haven't kissed before, and it's peter's first kiss with anyone) and his temperature goes up LOADS but Tony guesses what's happening so he doesn't come crashing in, he just asks Karen to tell him what's happening. Then he gets all the avengers to like, plan a party or a prank or something for when Peter comes home with like a 'first kiss' banner and peters so embarrassed lmao but it's also a fluffy bonding moment.

 **Thank you for the prompt! I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

 **Kiss Me**

* * *

"Peter!"

Peter swung wide, his arms muscles pulling tightly as he did so. As he got closer, he released the web, flinging himself the distance and landed right in front of Ned.

"Ned? You okay?" Peter asked, looking over her for any sign of obvious injuries.

"Fine," Ned nodded, breathing heavily. "I'm okay. Promise."

"Ned, you go help everyone get out of the school," Peter said. "Get them to the exits."

"Got it," Ned said. "What are you going to do?"

"Karen said there are some students trapped. I've got to get to them before the fire spreads," Peter said.

"You got this dude," Ned slapped Peter on the arm of his suit. "I'll keep your cover until you can get back."

"Thanks buddy," Peter said. He thrust his arm out and a web shot out of the web shooters, sticking to the roof. Peter launched himself up, climbing out of the way of students who were rushing past him.

It had been a regular day at school when an accident in the science lab had caused the science lab to blow up and catch fire. The fire alarm had blared noisily, making Peter wince. As a frantic teacher directed them out, Peter slipped away and suited up, ready to help.

"Karen, how many people are trapped?" Peter asked as he crawled across the ceiling at a fast pace, heading directly towards the rubble.

"Five students and one teacher are currently trapped," Karen said in her usual calm voice.

"Okay, what's the damage?" Peter asked.

"The ceiling has collapsed and is currently sealing the exit. The air is filling with gas and another explosion is imminent."

"Oh shit," Peter hissed, crawling faster.

He reached the rubble and scrunched his nose, as he could smell the gas already. Smoke clouded his vision and even though he was wearing his mask he could taste the smoke on his tongue.

"Karen, is there a way in?" Peter asked.

"You can create a path if you remove these pieces of rubble," Karen said, lighting up the areas that Peter needed to remove.

Thanking the spider for his enhanced strength, Peter started to heave the rubble out of the way, making a tunnel that would get him into the room. When he managed to get in to the classroom he coughed heavily, waving his arm frantically to try and clear the smoke.

"Help us!" a girl screamed before giving a hacking cough.

"Don't worry," Peter called as he crossed the room, taking in the damage all around. "I'm going to get you out of here."

The students and the teacher were huddled in a corner, hiding underneath a lab bench. They were covered in dust and soot but Peter didn't see any major injuries.

"Is anyone hurt?" Peter asked.

There was a mumble of no's and then Peter heart rate picked up when he heard a familiar voice.

"My leg," MJ winced.

Peter crouched down beside her, hands hovering over her jean-covered leg as he took in the damage. The denim was soaked in blood and there was a rip in the leg.

"Okay, yeah owe, that looks bad. Does it hurt? Wait- don't answer that, it does hurt, I can tell," Peter rambled. "I'm going to get you out of here."

The ceiling groaned loudly and Peter's gaze snapped to it.

"Peter, the roof is seconds from collapsing," Karen reported.

"Okay, you guys have to move now," Peter said. "Go, go, go!"

One by one, coughing and whimpering Peter herded them to the tunnel he created for them and helped them through. His heart rate picked up as the ceiling groaned loudly above him and he tried to usher them out faster. Finally he got them all out leaving only MJ.

She had struggled getting to her feet and she was panting hard. She coughed loudly, pressing her face into her sleeve. Smoke was filling up the room quickly and Peter could hardly see her.

The ceiling cracked.

MJ screamed and ducked her head.

Peter dashed across the room and caught the ceiling, grunting at the amount of pressure he was holding on his shoulders right now.

"MJ?" Peter grunted through gritted teeth.

Lifting her head, MJ looked at Peter with wide eyes. "Peter? Are you _holding_ the ceiling?"

"MJ this is really heavy so I'm going to need you to limp as fast as you can," Peter grunted.

"Yeah, no shit," MJ coughed.

"Karen," Peter wheezed. "Let me know when MJ is out of here so I can drop this."

"Of course, Peter," Karen said.

Peter's eyes watered as he held the ceiling and something cold was building in his chest. He was alone, the weight crushing him and he was in way over his head.

 _I'm nothing without this suit._

 _If you're nothing without the suit then you shouldn't have it._

Peter's knees buckled and he let out a half a gasp and half a sob.

"PETER!"

Peter gasped again, blinking away the smoke and he coughed.

"MJ is safely out of the room," Karen said.

"Great," Peter wheezed.

With renewed strength, his heaved the ceiling up with one hand and shot a web towards the tunnel with his free hand. As soon as the web snagged on something he yanked himself out of the way and the ceiling crashed to the floor with a loud bang.

Smoke and dust fanned out into the hallway and Peter coughed as he inhaled a mouthful.

"Peter? Are you okay?" MJ asked.

"Fine," Peter wheezed. He looked up and found MJ leaning heavily against the lockers. "You?"

"I've been better," MJ shrugged.

Peter crossed to MJ and in one swift move he picked her up, her arms wrapping around his neck automatically.

"I am not a damsel in distress," MJ said as Peter started carrying her.

"I know," Peter said. "You're a total badass. You would totally made a better Spider-woman then me."

"Nah, you're doing pretty good," MJ said.

"Yeah? You really think so?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," MJ said. "You're crushing it. I mean, you suck at keeping your identity a secret but other than that you're nailing it."

"Thanks," Peter grinned behind his mask. He would totally get Karen to save this file as well.

Peter carried MJ out side, placing her gently down on a bench. It wasn't the emergency meeting point but Peter couldn't exactly line up as Spider-Man and get his name ticked off.

"Let me just get changed and I'll help you to the emergency meeting point," Peter said.

"Wait," MJ said. She pulled Peter close and gently slipped off his mask. She smirked at him and her fingers slid into his soft curls. "Good job, Peter Parker." Then she pulled him down and kissed him.

Peter made a small noise of surprise but quickly fell into the kiss, cradling MJ's face in his gloved hands as he deepened the kiss. She tasted like smoke and dust but she was warm and very much alive and that is all that mattered.

They parted, Peter's face flushed and dazed as he smiled goofily at MJ.

"Go get changed, Parker," MJ smirked.

"Okay," Peter said, his voice coming out much higher then he anticipated. He coughed, cheeks flaming and hurried to change out of his suit.

* * *

"How's he doing, FRIDAY?" Tony asked, pacing the garage.

"Karen is informing that Peter has successfully helped the four trapped students and the teacher," FRIDAY said. "He has MJ left to get out and she appears injured."

Tony winced. "What is the ETA for the police and fire department?" Tony said.

"They are 1 minuet out," FRIDAY said. "Sir, Peter's heart rate has increased. He appears to be in the beginnings of a panic attack."

"What?" Tony yelped, rushing to the computers where Peter's vitals were displayed.

"The ceiling has collapsed and he is currently holding it on his own," FRIDAY explained.

Tony paled, his hand shaking. He knew exactly what Peter was flashing back too. "Come on, Peter. You've got this." He held his breath, his foot tapping as he waited for FRIDAY to report.

"Peter is successfully out of the building with MJ."

"Good job, Kid," Tony breathed, sinking into the nearest chair. "Good, job."

"Sir, Peter's body temperature is rising," FRIDAY reported.

Tony's eyebrow raised and he peered at the screen. He grinned at what he saw, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Peter's okay, FRIDAY. Thanks for the heads up though."

"Sir, police and fire department have arrived."

"Thanks, FRIDAY. Now, excuse me while I get some plans together."

* * *

"Peter! Thank god you're okay," Pepper said, hugging Peter tightly.

"I'm good, mum," Peter hugged her back.

Lowering her voice, Pepper smirked. "And good job with the trapped students."

"Thanks," Peter grinned.

"Let's get you home and into a shower. You stink of smoke," Pepper scrunched her nose.

"Do you think Tony can wash it?" Peter asked.

"You two may just have to build another one," Pepper said.

With an arm around his shoulder, Pepper led Peter to the car where Happy was waiting for them. He slid in, warmth settling in his belly as Pepper fussed over him, wiping away the dirt from his face with a wet cloth. By the time they pulled up to the tower, Peter was feeling very well taken care of.

"I've called May as well," Pepper said as they climbed into the elevator. "She's going to come over for dinner. She is so proud of you."

"Thanks mum," Peter said.

The elevator opened and both stepped out only to pause, jaws dropping.

The Avengers stood together, all grinning widely and each wearing a party hat. What drew Pepper and Peter's attention the most was the giant banner Sam and Clint were holding over the top of them all.

 _Congratulations on your rescue and your kiss._

"What?" Peter gasped helplessly.

"Good job kid," Tony grinned. "And at your school no less and not getting caught! I couldn't be prouder."

"Tony," Pepper warned.

"Kiss?" Peter squeaked. "Why does the banner say kiss?"

"Oh, Karen caught your body temperature that went really high but you were outside with no fire in sight," Tony grinned. "Must have been some kiss, bud. He takes after me."

"You're not actually related," Rhodes said.

"Semantics, Honey Bear," Tony waved him off.

"So who's the girl?" Scott asked with a grin. "She cute?"

"I'm guessing really smart," Clint said.

"Of course she will be," Wanda huffed. "A strong woman too."

"Independent," Nat added.

"She's amazing," Peter added with burning cheeks. "Okay can we please stop now?"

"But why?" Tony grinned.

Peter whimpered. "That's it. I'm showering and when I get out I'm rescinding this adoption! And quitting the Avengers!"

"Sure you are buddy," Tony grinned.

Peter's shoulders slumped and he grumbled as he left the room. "Stupid love that I have for all of you."

"Love you too!" The Avengers called after him.

* * *

 **Happy reading :)**


	42. 5 times Peter gave Tony a heart attack

**Twice in one day!**

 **Thank you so much for all the kudos and the reviews! It is such encouragement when I receive those and I can't thank you enough for all the support that this series is getting.**

 **Now I have had so many of you ask for Pepper to find out that she is pregnant and so I thought I must give the masses what they want. This idea had actually been floating around in my mind for a long time so I am very happy that I am able to give it to you know!**

 **Thank you all to who asked for this prompt! I hope you enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes!**

* * *

 **5 times Peter gave Tony a heart attack and the 1 time he gave him a surprise.**

* * *

Peter wasn't sure what it was at first.

The steady, rhythmic but quiet beat that disappeared on and off again was slowly driving him crazy. There was no pattern he could decipher and for the life of him he couldn't determine where the sound was actually coming from.

He sat at the table, his homework surrounding him and he was totally focused on his biology homework when the rhythmic beating slowly invaded his hearing. He slammed his pencil down, eyes narrowing as he looked around the kitchen.

"Peter? You okay?" Pepper asked from the fridge where she was pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Fine," Peter answered distractedly. "Just, doing homework."

"And that requires you to glare at the ceiling?" she asked, amusement seeping across her face and in her tone.

"No," Peter sighed, dropping his gaze to his mother. "There is just this _noise_ and I can't figure it out."

Pepper cocked her head and was silent for a moment. "I don't hear anything."

"Enhanced hearing," Peter tapped the side of his head. "Maybe it's coming from the lower levels of the tower or the neighbors."

Pepper crossed to Peter and dropped a kiss on the side of his head. "I'm sorry. Maybe we can add some sound proof windows to help."

Peter shook his head. "It's okay. It's just annoying me because I don't know what it is. I'll figure it out."

"Let me know when you do," Pepper smiled and with a quick pat to his shoulder she left the room.

Silence fell across the kitchen.

"Stupid noise," Peter mumbled, returning to his homework.

"I forgot my phone," Pepper announced, walking back into the room, her glass of orange juice still in her hand. "I swear my brain is feeling a tad scattered today."

 _Thump, thump, thump, thump._

Peter paused, looking back to Pepper.

"The emails just never stop," she sighed. "I mean it's the weekend."

Peter stared at Pepper, his jaw dropping. "No way," he whispered.

"And to top it off I think I'm getting a cold," Pepper rubbed her stomach slightly. "You don't feel sick form last nights dinner do you?"

"No," Peter shook his head.

"Tony would tell me I'm working to hard," Pepper smirked. "I'm going to be in my office if you need anything okay, sweetheart."

"Okay," Peter blinked and watched as Pepper left, taking the rhythmic beating along with her.

Peter continued to stare at the spot that Pepper had just left, his mouth still open. He couldn't believe it. Slowly, a wide grin started to spread across his face. Tony and Pepper were going to have a baby and he was the only one who knew.

His grin grew wider.

He could have some fun with this.

* * *

 **One**

Tony's jaunty stride slowed as he approached Peter's room and heard giggling. Slowly a smile spread across his lips. He could hear Peter's low talking and the obvious female laughter that accompanied it.

Peter had MJ in his room.

It was the perfect opportunity to embarrass his kid. He needed another one under his belt if he was going to win this prank war that Peter had started. Another round of giggling was heard and Tony quietly approached the room, a wicked grin on his face.

" _Oh my god, Peter!"_ MJ moaned loudly.

Tony face fell, quickly draining of any blood.

" _MJ,"_ Peter groaned loudly.

Oh no. _Oh no._ Tony begun to shake his head rapdily. No. Peter was _fifteen_ and a damn good kid and Pepper and May would _KILL_ Tony if they found out that Peter was having sex under his roof. Tony would kill Peter. Or at least ground him and take away his suit for six months.

His kid was not going to turn out to be a screw up like he had been.

Gritting his teeth and eyes narrowing, Tony drew himself up to full height and pushed open the door.

"Peter Parker!" He snapped and stopped.

MJ lay on the floor, fully dressed and rubbing her head. She was glaring up at Peter who was stuck to the roof, his foot caught in one of his webs.

"Hey dad," Peter groaned, rubbing his forehead. "What's up?"

"What are you doing?" Tony asked slowly.

"We-uh-I mean I was just- doing nothing," Peter begun to ramble.

"He was reenacting a scene from Star Wars with the imagination that they had his tech," MJ climbed to his feet. "We collided and he got himself stuck."

"I'm not stuck," Peter huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can get up out whenever I want to."

"Reenacting Star Wars," Tony repeated slowly.

"As spider-man," MJ completed.

"Okay, good. That's much-good, that just good," Tony said. "Food in the kitchen when you're hungry." He made to leave but Peter calling him dad made him pause.

"Can you help me down?" Peter asked sheepishly.

MJ fell into laughter again.

* * *

 **Two**

"Dude! I am too young to be a dad," Peter panicked voice reached Tony's ears and he froze.

Ned was over for the weekend, a new Lego set ready to be assembled. Tony had the idea that since Ned was Peter's man-in-the-chair it was time he let the kid into his garage and find out exactly how he had managed to hack past his encryptions.

"We all are," Ned agreed.

"How am I supposed to look after a kid when I am one," Peter groaned. "And being Spiderman? What if my enemies go after it?"

"You have, like, one _and_ he's in prison," Ned pointed out.

"It's too much pressure," Peter said.

Tony heart was beating fast and hard in his chest. It had happened. Peter and MJ had had sex and now she was pregnant. Tony was too young to be a grandpa.

"Dude, you have me. I'm you're guy in the chair," Ned said.

"Right! Right, you are totally right," Peter said. "We can do this. We can look after a fake baby for a week. I mean it's only 40% of our grade, no pressure there."

"Totally!" Ned agreed. "Hey, what should we call it?"

"We have to name it?" Peter suggested.

"Dude, we have to name our fake baby, it's in the requirements," Ned said.

Tony's back hit the wall and he let out a stuttering breath. It was a school project. MJ wasn't pregnant. He put a hand to his chest and felt the rapid pulse under his palm. The kid was totally going to give him a heart attack.

* * *

 **Three**

Tony adjusted his glasses as he leaned against the outlandish car, waiting for Peter to walk out school. He had given Happy the day off work and Pepper was busy with a meeting and hadn't been feeling well of late.

He straightened when he saw Peter exiting the school, his hand firmly clasped with MJ. He grinned at how cute the pair was. Peter deserved the happiness he was getting, especially after everything he had been through.

Peter waved when he saw Tony and quickly turned to MJ. He was too far away for Tony to hear what he was saying but he eyes widened when he saw Peter place both his and MJ's hands on her stomach. He swallowed thickly, jaw threatening to unhinge as Peter gently got to one knee and kiss her stomach.

In an instant Peter was back on his feet, pecking MJ on the lips and hurrying to Tony, a wide, flushed grin on his face.

"Hey dad!" Peter greeted him.

"Hey," Tony managed to blurt out. "Get in the car."

Tony stumbled to the drivers seat, shaking his head to clear his thoughts before sliding into the drivers seat.

"What the hell was that?" Tony blurted out, more anger in his tone then he intended.

"What was what?" Peter frowned.

"With MJ and the stomach kiss?" Tony asked.

"Oh!" Peter's eyes widened with understanding. "MJ had her appendix out. I though- you know- magic kisses- I know it's dumb-"

"Not dumb," Tony let out a breath of relief. "Cute, but not dumb."

"Thanks," Peter grinned. "Hey can I drive?"

"Absolutely not," Tony said, turning on the car and peeling ridiculously fast into the traffic.

* * *

 **Four**

"You got an ultrasound?" Peter said, sounding outraged. "When?"

Tony's heart skipped a beat as he walking into the living room, only to find Peter on the phone.

"You went without me," Peter sounded hurt.

Tony turned and stared at Peter, eyes widening and the blood draining from his face. This was it. This was really the time that Peter had gotten MJ pregnant. He was going to be a grandpa. Pepper and May really were going to kill him and Peter.

"So how many puppies is she going to have?" Peter asked.

Tony ran a hand down his face and headed straight for the whiskey. This kid was going to be the death of him.

* * *

 **Five**

"- a baby, MJ. How cool is that? I mean it's terrifying but awesome!" Peter said.

Tony haltered Pepper before the rounded into the living room by taking her hand. She frowned at him but Tony put a finger to his lip and pointed to his ear.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Do you want it to be a girl or boy?" MJ asked.

"I don't care but I'm 99% sure it's going to be a girl."

"Do Spider's have psychic abilities or something?" MJ asked.

"Ha ha," Peter said sarcastically. "I just know."

"How are you going to tell them?" MJ asked.

Peter sighed. "I dunno."

"Peter, it's baby. They're going to find out sooner or later."

Pepper turned to Tony, eyes wide. "A baby," she hissed.

"Oh god, it's _finally_ happened," Tony moaned. "He's gotten her pregnant."

"MJ's pregnant?" Pepper gasped. "What the hell Tony I thought you gave Peter the sex-talk."

"I did," Tony hissed. "I thought Peter was smarter than this."

"We have to talk about this," Pepper said, tugging on Tony's hand. "Now."

Tony didn't hesitate as Pepper dragged him into the living room to face the music.

* * *

 **\+ 1 time Peter surprised Tony**

"Peter, MJ, we need to have a talk," Pepper said, dragging Tony into the room.

Peter and MJ swiveled in their position on the couch, sitting up straighter as Pepper and Tony came to a stand in front of them.

MJ quirked a brow in Peter's direction and he merely shrugged in response.

"What's up?" Peter asked.

"We know about the baby," Pepper said heavily.

Peter grinned. "That's great!"

"No, kid. It's not," Tony sighed, running a hand across his face. "You're too young for this. You both are."

"Dad, we're fifteen, I don't think that counts in this situation," Peter protested.

"It's too young," Tony snapped. He drew in a deep, calming breath. "You have no idea of the responsibilities."

"MJ, I know you are a strong, independent woman and you're body is your own. Tony and I have no right to tell you what to do with it," Pepper said.

"Thank you," MJ gave Pepper a small smile.

"That being said I think you are a bit young to understand the full extent of what it to come. Both of you don't quite understand," Pepper said.

Peter and MJ looked at one another.

"Yeah, I'm a little lost right now," Peter admitted.

"I'm not really sure that this has anything to do with me," MJ said.

"Nothing to do- you're the one that's pregnant!" Tony spluttered.

"I'm not pregnant," MJ frowned.

Tony and Pepper paused.

"You're not pregnant?" Pepper repeated.

"Correct," MJ said.

"Mum! Dad! What the hell," Peter gasped. "MJ and I are not having sex. I thought I had already told you this!"

"We just heard you say that you were excited about the baby," Tony pointed out.

"Yes! MJ isn't the one that is pregnant, it's mum!" Peter cried, throwing his hands in the air.

Tony stared at Pepper who stared at Peter.

"I'm what?" Pepper repeated.

"Remember that noise I was hearing?" Peter said and when Pepper nodded he continued. "I figured out that I could only hear it when you were around. It was a heartbeat. The baby's heartbeat."

"You're pregnant?" Tony repeated.

"I have been feeling queasy," Pepper said, her eyes dazed as she processed the information.

"Trust me, you're pregnant," Peter grinned.

"Do you guys need to sit?" MJ asked.

Pepper and Tony moved to the couch as one.

Peter and MJ quickly leapt up before the two could squash them and looked at one another.

"I should go, leave you guys to have your moment," MJ said. She leaned over and kissed Peter's cheek, handing him a box in the process. "I picked this up like you asked. When Pepper ready, she take a test just to be sure."

"Thanks MJ," Peter grinned.

"Congrats," MJ said, throwing a wave to Pepper and Tony and she left the family to have their moment.

"A baby," Pepper whispered, her hand resting on her stomach lightly.

"MJ's being trying to help me surprise you guys," Peter said. "I – uh – may have tried to get dad's thoughts onto babies."

"Kid you nearly gave me a heart attack," Tony half laughed. "The amount of times I though you had gotten MJ pregnant."

Peter grinned. "That was also kind of pay back for the whole kiss banner."

"You little shit," Tony grinned.

"Tony! Not in front of the baby," Pepper grinned.

"Baby," Tony repeated. "We're going to have a baby."

"I'm going to be a brother!" Peter cheered. "Finally the two of you know! It's been exhausting keeping this secret."

"Come here," Pepper said, opening her arms wide.

Peter hurried to her, accepting the hug.

"Congrats, mum."

"I love you, Peter. Thank you for the wonderful, if not worrying, surprise," Pepper said.

"Don't hog the kid," Tony said, pulling Peter into a rough hug from Pepper's arms. "I am so going to get you back for this."

* * *

 **Happy reading :)**


	43. Into the mind

**Hi everyone!**

 **I know I haven't updated in a while but life gets in the way sometimes and I haven't had the time to write anything. I haven't abandoned this collection of one-shots and I want to thank everyone who has been supportive of this and for sending through all your prompts.**

 **I just want to let everyone know that I will update when I have the chance but at the moment I have been quite busy so don't expect regular updates.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING AHEAD!**

 **This one-shot mention suicide. If this is a trigger for you then please do not read this story.**

 **I want everyone to know that my ask box is always open for anyone who needs to talk. Just send me a message if you need someone to lean on or just to have a rant with.**

 **Again TRIGGERS AHEAD. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **Prompts from Skydancer121 from Fanfiction:** A villain goes around brainwashing people to commit suicide. When Peter attempts to confront him, he is ensnared as well. Tony has to save him. Method Of and if villain survives vary.

 **I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Into the Mind**

* * *

Peter wanted to jump.

The swirling water below was inviting, practically calling his name. All he had to do was let go of the railing. It would be easy. He wondered if the fall would be peaceful. Not that he deserved a peaceful end. He should never have come back from Titan. He should have stayed in the soul stone where he belonged. After all he was apart of half the population that didn't survive the snap.

Tony would be happy. He wouldn't have to be worried about him anymore. He would be free to raise his _real_ daughter without the burden of mentoring Spiderman. He was always getting into trouble and if Peter let go Tony wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

Pepper would be grateful too. She was going to have her hands full with a newborn baby soon and with Tony as well. With Peter gone she would be relieved of so much stress. One less person she would have to look out for.

The wind tugged at Peter's hair as the water grew dark below him. He was so tired. Tired of living between to realities, tired of the panic attacks and the nightmares. He wasn't strong enough to be Spiderman anymore. He was a failure and had no business playing a hero. He couldn't even save his parents or his Uncle Ben. Why did he think he could save his neighbourhood? Why did he think he could save _the world_?

Peter's grip relaxed as his eyes slipped closed and he fell.

* * *

"Pepper, perhaps you would be more comfortable upstairs?"

The female voice was not one that Peter recognised and he mentally frowned.

"I'm fine right here, thank you."

Pepper's voice was easily identifiable but she sounded so angry and Peter didn't know why.

"It could be sometime before he wakes," the unknown woman said.

"I don't care how long it takes, Christine," Pepper snapped. "I'm not leaving my sons side."

"Of course," Christine said quietly.

Pepper let out a shuddering breath.

Peter wanted to open his eyes. He wanted to flinch at the anger that was lacing Pepper's voice and tell her not to stress because it wasn't good for the baby but he couldn't. Something was pulling him down and he struggled against the weight. It was hard enough to just to listen but he supposed it was better then nothing.

"How could someone do such a thing?" Pepper asked and Peter could hear tears in her voice.

"Well, Stephen mentioned something about mind control when he, uh, used a portal to get Peter here," Christine said. "There are certain charms and spells that can alter and persuade someone's mind or something like that."

Pepper sniffed. "Why would they do that to kids though?"

"Some psychological trauma that we could never hope to understand," Christine said.

"I hope they find that _monster_ and fry him," Pepper spat.

"You're telling me," Christine agreed.

They fell silent and the only sound was that of a heart monitor being steadily. Peter felt something soft touch his hair and he realised that someone was stroking his hair. It must be Pepper. Something was wrong and Peter was so confused. He needed to wake up. He wasn't sure how long it took him but he finally gathered enough strength to open his eyes.

The room was bright and unfamiliar. He blinked away the fog and rolled his head to the side.

"Peter? Honey, are you awake?"

"Yes," Peter rasped out. He licked his lips, surprised at how dry his mouth was.

"Oh thank god," Pepper sniffed and she leant down to kiss his forehead. "Oh sweetheart you scared us so much."

"Mum?" Peter groaned, struggling to get up. "The baby? Is she okay?"

"The baby is fine," Pepper assured him. "We're in no danger. Just relax."

Peter stopped trying to get up and slumped against the pillows.

"Hi Peter."

Peter rolled his head to the other side and met the gaze of an unfamiliar woman.

"I'm Christine. I work with, uh, Doctor Strange."

"You know the wizard?" Peter asked.

Christine smiled. "Yes I do. I just call him Stephen though. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"Just tired," Peter assured her. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital," Christine said. "You were brought here by Stephen when you, uh, fell from a bridge."

Peter blinked at Christine before looking to Pepper. "What is she talking about mum? Was I in a fight? Is there a bad guy? Where's dad? Is he okay?"

"Calm down, Peter," Pepper soothed. "The Avengers are out looking for the man who did this to you."

"Did what exactly?"

Christine and Pepper shared a look.

Taking a deep breath, Pepper took Peter's hand in hers. "There is this guy who has been doing mind control on kids. Causing them to commit suicide. You found out about it when a girl from your school became a victim. You thought it was strange and went to investigate."

"Stephen said that one of the students had gone rogue and they couldn't find them. He made the connection but it was too late," Christine added.

"Too late?" Peter looked between the two women.

"You got caught in his spell," Pepper said, her voice shaking. "You didn't fall from the bridge. You jumped."

Peter slumped further into his pillows as the information washed over him. He closed his eyes and tried to think of the moments that lead up to here.

"I don't remember," Peter said quietly.

"It's okay," Christine said. "We don't really know what the side effects of this are so that's why we are going to keep you overnight so we can monitor you."

"What about…" Peter looked significantly at Pepper.

"It's okay," Pepper smiled. "Christine is aware of your….alter ego."

"You're secret is safe with me," Christine smiled.

"Who saved me?" Peter asked. "I mean, obviously I didn't hit the water."

"Strange got a portal under you just in time and Tony was there to catch you on the other end," Pepper said. She shuddered, her face pale.

"The main thing is that you are okay," Christine said firmly. "Both of you need to get some rest. I have some other patients to see but I'll be back in a bit."

"Thank you," Peter said.

As Christine left, Pepper came and sat on the bed beside Peter, laying down next to him and placed his head on her chest.

Peter closed his eyes as he listened to both her and the baby's heart beat, letting them comfort him.

"You're going to be okay," Pepper gently stroked his hair. "I promise."

* * *

Peter woke to the firm pressure of someone kissing his forehead. Tony's tired face hovered above him as he opened his eyes.

"Dad?"

"Hey, kid. How you doing?" Tony asked, his voice quiet.

"I'm okay. What happened? Where have you been?" Peter questioned rapidly.

"What did your mum tell you?" Tony asked.

"That some dude mind controlled me into jumping off a bridge," Peter said. "Did you get him?"

"Yeah, Kid. We got him," Tony gave a quick smile before it fell again.

"You don't seem thrilled," Peter said.

Tony glanced at Pepper who remained fast asleep in the bed with Peter. Pulling a chair, Tony sat down and leaned in close.

"You said some things before Strange had to knock you out," Tony said. "You really scared me kid. More than ever."

"What was I saying?" Peter frowned.

"That you didn't want to be a burden on me anymore," Tony said heavily. "That you never should have come back from Titan."

Peter swallowed thickly.

"Peter, I need you to be truthful with me," Tony stared at him. "Is that what you think? That you are a burden?"

"No!" Peter cried and then cringed when he felt Pepper stir beside him. She didn't wake and Peter let out a breath of relief. "Dad, I don't think that. Not really."

"Peter, I need you to know this. You will not nor have you ever been a burden," Tony said. Peter had never heard him sound so serious. "You are the most loved kid in the world and Pepper and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. We love you."

Tears welled in Peter's eyes. "I love you both too."

"When we get out of here we are going to have a big talk," Tony said. "Right now, I just want to be with my family."

Peter slipped his hand into Tony's and squeezed it.

"I know I'm loved, dad." Peter said. "I hope you do to."

"I do kid. I do," Tony gently kissed Peter forehead never having felt so relieved that his kid was alive.

* * *

 **Be safe everyone!**

 **Happy Reading :)**


End file.
